Spirit of the Sea
by Karolz
Summary: Se minha vida já está díficil com a perda de minha amiga,imagine só gostar de um garoto estúpido.Só me resta contemplar o mar,o único que me entende.Eu só não imaginava que ele fosse me trazer grandes surpresas. COMPLETA! HENTAI cap 14.
1. Misterioso

**Spirit of the Sea** - _Espírito do Mar._

* * *

Cansada,esta era a perfeita palavra para descrever meu estado.Venho caminhando desde minha casa até a praia,o que com meus cálculos da mais de uma hora de caminhada.Não sei explicar porque estou aqui,apenas sei que depois de ler aquela mensagem foi a única coisa boa que veio em minha mente para esquecer os problemas. 

Flash Back:

**Ino-chan and Shikamaru forever! diz:**

_Sabe Sakura,acho que finalmente caiu a ficha.Você,é uma paspalha que ainda corre atrás do Sasuke mas só consegue amizade,e com isso você esquece de quem realmente gosta de você.Por isso,esqueça que fomos melhores amigas por anos,cansei de ser excluida por você!_

Fim do Flash Back:

Será mesmo que cometi este erro?Pudi ficar cega e tonta a ponto de conseguir perder minha melhor amiga?Pelo que pudi constatar eu consegui fazer isso,e agora não tem mais volta.Ino está revoltada comigo e eu,não ganhei nada nesta história.Apenas perdi.

O amor de Sasuke já é impossível,até Ino que é super teimosa percebeu isto.Só que eu sou sonhadora demais,não consigo manter os pés no chão e esse é o preço a se pagar.

O som das ondas entrando em choque com as pedras me consolam,tenho uma pequena impressão que o mar consegue me entender,há anos venho aqui quando me sinto mal,sento entre as pedras e observo seu movimento de vai e vem,sempre trazendo algo de novo consigo.

E em poucos momentos os problemas vão embora,como se estivessem sendo levados pela água para o fundo do oceano,e lá nunca mais voltariam para mim.É assim que me sinto aqui,o único lugar que posso ser aquela que gostaria de ser.Uma garota feliz.

Mas hoje as coisas estão diferentes,o mar já não consegue sugar as coisas ruins dentro de mim.É como se ele me falasse que de agora em diante,devo fazer isso sozinha.Não sei como consiguirei sozinha reverter a perda de Ino,mas não desistirei assim tão fácil.

Notei algo de estranho também nesta praia hoje,toda a vez que venho aqui denoite não há ninguém,mas hoje um homem está sentado na areia,escrevendo coisas que desta distância não consigo enxergar.

Ele é alto e possui longos cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo frouxo.Posso imaginar que por trás de seu terno e de sua gravata,existe um belo corpo.Talvez ele também tenha o vício de contemplar a beleza do mar nas noites de solidão.

Levantei lentamente,afinal não tenho pressa.Andei sobre a areia fofa e quando estava perto do homem,ele me olhou.

Um olhar frio que jamais presenciei na vida,seus olhos tão negros quanto o cabelo refletiam a Lua que tirou o dia para exibir sua beleza.Ele continuou observando os meus movimentos em direção a ele.

Até que ele voltou a observar o mar.Era lindo ver o vento batendo em seu rosto,e seu cabelo consequentemente voando,enquanto ele tentava em vão ajeitar este.

Parei de caminhar quando novamente ele me direcionou um olhar frio,observei o homem estranho levantar e ir embora.Acho que ele não gostou da minha compania.Agora era só eu,o mar e a lua a nos observar.

* * *

- Ei mocinha! - Ouvi algum grito,mas meus olhos estavam pesados demais para tentar abri-los - Acorde e concentre-se na aula,ou vai querer repetir de ano senhorita Sakura? - Não tão pesados para não abrir quando o professor pede. 

Primeiro colegial,talvez eu devesse prestar mesmo mais atenção na aula ou algo de muito ruim pode acontecer.Ontem,quando Ino me falou tudo aquilo percebi que não basta ser a mais popular da sala ou pelo menos se achar a mais popular,se você não tem amigos,você não é nada.

E foi o que eu senti quando olhei para o grupo dos excluídos na minha sala,eles eram sós,sem amigos.Por um momento senti tudo o que eles sentiram quando era eu que pisava neles.Ino pode ter me dito coisas sobre mim que eu não gostei,mas pelo menos percebi que eu estava errada.

E nunca é tarde para se concertar as coisas.Levantei sem permissão alguma do professor,e para espanto dos excluídos sentei-me ao lado de Tenten e Hinata,deixando até mesmo Sasuke para trás no grupinho dos populares.

- Oi. - Eu disse,percebendo que eles não iriam mesmo puxar assunto comigo - Tem algum problema de me sentar aqui?

- Se não for para curtir com a nossa cara,pode sim. - Tenten era uma garota esperta,ela sempre tirava A nas provas,mesmo que estas fossem surpresas.E também era bem bonita,tirando o penteado que ela usava todo o dia na escola.Já Hinata,que não falou comigo a aula toda é a pessoa mais tímida que eu conheci,e ela,também é bem bonita.Só não sei como consegue gostar do Uzumaki Naruto.

O intervalo chegou e eu pudi sentir o olhar de Ino sobre mim,ela parecia mais irritada comigo do que nunca.Acho que deve estar inconformada pelo que fiz na sala de aula hoje,mas eu me sinto bem por ter falado com Tenten.Era uma coisa totalmente diferente,Ino só queria popularidade,Tenten só quer amigos.

- Ei Sakura. - Virei-me para onde vinha a voz tão conhecida por mim,era Sasuke. - Por que sentou com _aquelas lá_?Está com febre? - Ele riu,e eu apenas continuei encarando ele.

- Elas têm nomes sabia?Tenten e Hinata são muito legais. - Terminei de comer meu sanduíche natural e levantei da mesa que eu estava lanchando sozinha.Pela primeira vez na vida acho que não me importo de estar sozinha,ontem a noite depois que me encontrei com aquele homem estranho eu gostei de ficar assim.

Posso não conhece-lo,mas ele me fez aprender a não ter medo da solidão.Ele parecia tão só observando o oceano sem fim,mas mesmo assim passava firmeza em seu olhar frio.

E com todos os populares vindo falar comigo todas as aulas,finalmente estas chegaram ao fim e pudi chegar em casa.Escovei meus cabelos que a cada dia ficavam mais perto de um rosa bebe e passei de leve um lápis preto de olho.O mar não precisava me ver bonita.

Pedi a mamãe que fizesse um pão quente na volta para mim e ela apenas concordou.Ao menos uma boa mãe eu tenho.Peguei o molho de chaves,abri a porta e sai de encontro ao asfalto,outra longa caminhada era o que eu tinha que enfrentar.

Por motivos que não sei explicar,a idéia de poder reencontrar aquele homem conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de mim.Há muito tempo não consigo sorrir ou sentir animação para algo,mas o simples olhar dele me faz sentir isso.

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha quando olhei para trás e vi três homens mau encarados me seguindo.Apressei o passo e eles fizeram o mesmo,e logo me alcançaram.Tenho medo só de pensar o que eles querem.

- O que a mocinha faz a esta hora andando por aqui? - Um deles,acho que o mais forte começou a falar.Senti um forte cheiro de bebida sair de sua boca enquanto pronunciava coisas que não conseguia entender.

Não foi uma boa ir visitar o mar esta noite,concerteza não foi.Será isso o fim?Um deles me empurrou contra a parede e eu senti uma dor imensa principalmente na orelha,e constatei que esta já estava sangrando.

Tentei reagir e acertei uma joelhada nas partes baixas de um,mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi com que eles se revoltassem mais ainda.Um deles se encarregou de segurar meus braços,o outro minhas pernas e o outro,ele rasgou com muita força a parte de cima do meu vestido.

Também tentei gritar,mas um deles grudou uma faca em meu pescoço fazendo sair um filete do meu sangue.Eu queria chorar,mas as lágrimas não vinham.Minha cabeça doia,eu não posso agüentar isso!

De repente vi meu vestido azul coberto de sangue,não meu e sim de algum deles.Abri meus olhos lentamente e não acreditei no que via.Seria uma alucinação?Aquele homem da praia estava ali,com os punhos fechados com um pouco de sangue neles.Ele tinha me salvado?

Percebi que meu sutian estava completamente rasgado e me cobri com as mãos,ele virou o rosto e tirou sua jaqueta entregando-a para mim.Sorri,mesmo que ele não estivesse me olhando.Lentamente me afastei da parede,ainda sentia muita dor nas costas e na orelha.

Ele finalmente olhou para mim,os olhos deles brilhavam mais do que na noite passada,era incrível.Mesmo não o conhecendo,muito menos sabendo seu nome,envolvi-o em um abraço no qual não obtive resposta.

O homem após um tempo abraçados me soltou,e começou a caminhar em direção a praia.Aquilo parecia uma despedida,mas eu quero ve-lo denovo.

- Ei,por favor ao menos me acompanhe até em casa.Acho que posso lhe dar algo para te agradacer. - Tomei coragem e falei,acho que o assustei,já que ele parou de caminhar mas,não olhou para trás.Aguardei anciosamente uma resposta,tinha uma necessidade imensa de conhecer a voz do rapaz.

Mas ele não disse nada,virou-se para mim e caminhou até o meu lado.Ele não iria falar comigo,eu deveria imaginar,pelo seu olhar frio ele também deve ser frio como a neve.Voltei percorrer lentamente o caminho de volta para casa e o homem apenas me seguia.

Com Sasuke,o garoto que acho estar apaixonada desde os meus 11 anos de idade,nunca pudi sentir tanta segurança na qual estou sentindo ao lado desse desconhecido.É engraçado,mas ao mesmo tempo é delicioso e aconchegante.

Chegamos em minha casa,e procurei pela chave em meu bolso mas não a encontrei.Vi quando o homem esticou sua mão e lá estava a chave,acho que dexei cair e nem percebi.Abri a porta e convidei-o para entrar,e assim ele fez.

Mamãe se assustou com a presença de um desconhecido em casa,mas logo agradeceu por ele ter me salvado.

- Espere um momento - Pedi,enquanto convidava-o com gestos para se sentar - Vou buscar algo para você. - Ele fez uma cara de "Não precisa",mas ainda não entendi porque a falta de dialogo.

Subi as escadas e adentrei no meu quarto,revirei meu armário inteiro em busca de uma pulseira que eu ganhara quando nasci.Ela era toda banhada a ouro e continha um pingente no formato da lua nele,acho que o homem vai gostar.

Desci anciosa para ver se ele finalmente falaria algo,levei-o até a porta e entreguei a pulseira,mas ele não disse nada.Apenas um sorriso,o mais belo que presenciei.Não era de se espentar,tudo nele era belo.

E então ele se foi,talvez para sempre ou talvez até amanhã.Quem sabe encontrarei-o no próximo mar.

* * *

**Hey xuxus!**

**Nossa,não me perguntem daonde surgiu essa idéia maluca de fic nova o.o',eu estava andando em um "busão" com meu irmão,quando ele me conto sobre uma música (Spirit of the sea do Tristania) e eu gostei,aí veio o.o"**

**Só espero que vocês gostem,se não eu deleto xD!**

**Kisses xD**


	2. O Nome dele

**Spirit of the Sea**

* * *

Uma semana se passou após meu encontro com o desconhecido,eu sei que ele já nem deve se lembrar de quem sou,mas ainda insisto em lembrar daquele semblante que tanto me conquistou.E também neste curto espaço de tempo consegui construir uma amizade forte com Tenten,e até mesmo com a tímida Hinata. 

Contei para as duas sobre o garoto misterioso,e elas se encheram de alegria.Isso porque nenhuma delas gosta de Sasuke,acham este antipático e muito falso.Bem,pelo menos eu acho que foi por isso que comemoraram tanto.

Em falar nele,o coitado ultimamente vem me procurando muito,depois da minha troca de amizades ele finalmente percebeu que tem de dar mais valor a uma pessoa como eu,_Haruno Sakura._Não,eu não acho que eu me faça de forte,ainda gosto muito dele mas eu aprendi muitas coisas com suas rejeições.

Posso estar errada em fazer o que ele fez comigo,só que Sasuke é daqueles que só aprende sentindo na pele,então vamos faze-lo sentir tudo.Isso se ele realmente gostar de mim,certo?

Levantei da cadeira pichada,recolhi meu material e caminhei ao lado de Tenten e Hinata até a porta da sala de aula,me despedi e adentrei no corredor.Era engraçado ver Ino conversando com outras garotas,em pensar que um dia já fui eu ao seu lado falando mal das outras,um sorriso cínico foi dirigido a mim naquela hora.

Sasuke me abordou no meio do caminho para casa e impediu que eu continuasse a andar.

- Posso saber o por que dessa mudança de comportamento? - Eu senti pelo tom de sua voz que ele estava nervoso,novidade não?Coloquei a mão na cintura e me virei para encara-lo,jogando meus cabelos ao vento fazendo um charminho.

- Não lhe devo satisfações Sasu. - Voltei a andar sobre meu tamanco,mas novamente fui parada - O que quer agora?Que lhe acompanhe até em casa? - Confesso,estou sendo muito fria.Mas isso nem se compara a tudo que ele me fez,e agora ele irá sofrer do próprio veneno.

- Conheceu alguém? - Percebi que ele entendeu que estava me perdendo,isso era bom,realmente bom.Olhei para ele com uma cara irônica e comecei a rir forçadamente,mas graças a Deus ele não percebeu isso.E,para falar a verdade eu conheci mesmo,diga-se de passagem alguém que mexeu comigo mesmo sem ter dito absolutamente nada!

- Já esqueceu a frase que eu lhe disse anteriormente? - Superioridade,eu tinha a vantagem.Ele se aproximou de mim,e quando estava bem perto digamos que até de olho fechado eu virei o rosto,levando sua boca de encontro a minha bochecha.Aproveitei a deixa e sai caminhando,não que eu não soubesse que ele estava atrás de mim.

Sasuke me segurou pelo braço e eu parei,já que este começou a doer com o aperto.Virei para ele e com a outra mão esbofeteei(essa palavra existe?) seu rosto,deixando uma bela tatuagem vermelha nele.

Quando,novamenteme virei para voltar a caminhar para casa dei de cara com aquele homem,aquele _belo_ homem que tirou meu sono nesta semana que não pudi ir a praia denoite.Desci meu olhar para seu pulso,a pulseira estava lá.Então,ele não se esqueceu de mim?

- Itachi? - Pudi ouvir Sasuke atrás de mim indagar,esse era o nome dele?_Itachi?_ - O que está fazendo aqui? - Meus olhos se arregalaram,eles se conheciam?

- Eu que pergunto,e ainda mais com _ela_. - Entrando em choque,sim este é o meu estado.Ele finalmente falou!A voz dele era realmente fascinante,um pouco rouca mas mesmo assim forte.Pensamentos inapropriados passaram pela minha cabeça.Fiquei sem palavras enquanto observava os dois se encarando.

- Ela é minha _namorada_. - Acho que eu só não fui de encontro ao chão porque tenho medo deste.Sasuke realmente disse isso?Olhei sem acreditar para ele,não consegui nem ver a reação de Itachi com o que ele tinha lhe dito.

- Eu...eu não sou namorada dele! - Gritei me virando novamente para Itachi que parecia ter achado tudo aquilo normal. - Você deve ter visto o tapa que eu dei no Sasuke e _nunca_... - Fiz questão de realçar a última palavra - ficaria com ele.

Itachi não disse nada,Sasuke apenas riu do que eu lhe disse.O clima estava pesado,e ainda não tinha entendido de onde os dois se conheciam.

- Sim,eu vi o tapa que você deu no meu irmão. - **IRMÃO?** - Não me espanta o fato dele ter dito o que disse,já que nunca aceita tomar um não. - Itachi sorriu quando viu Sasuke se encher de raiva,enquanto eu...bem,eu a cada momento me afundava mais no choque.

Itachi era irmão de Sasuke,e eles não tinham absolutamente nada de parecidos,Itachi era perfeito,Sasuke é aqueles populares que todas as escolas tem.E também,eu nunca ouvi falar que Sasuke tinha um irmão,e nunca tinha visto Itachi antes.

- O que está fazendo com a pulseira da Sakura? - Sasuke devia estar se roendo de ciúmes,já que há um tempo atrás eu disse que iria lhe dar aquela pulseira,mas as coisas mudam.

- Ela me deu quando a protegi de estupradores. - Itachi apenas olhou a pulseira como se fosse outro objeto qualquer e aquilo me entristeceu,e em uma reação completamente diferente o irmão dele apenas arregalou os olhos e o seu queixo caiu.

- Bom chega de revelações por hoje,vou indo pra casa acho que minha mãe deve estar preocupada. - Sasuke concordou e deu meia volta indo em direção a sua casa,Itachi apenas sorriu.Ele quer me levar a loucura não?

- Não quer ir ver o mar? - Ele perguntou quando eu já estava de costas a ele.Virei e me perdi em seus olhos negros,era um convite que eu não podia negar,mas eu precisava ter a autorização da minha mãe,e foi isso que eu disse a ele. - Eu te acompanho até em casa,enquanto isso você me conta como conhece meu _irmãozinho._ - Ele riu com a última palavra,e eu apenas suspirei por ter de lhe contar toda a história,principalmente da minha paixão platônica pelo seu irmão.

Mamãe me autorizou vendo que eu estou bem acompanhada,pedi um momento a Itachi para que eu pudesse me trocar.É verdade que o mar não precisa me ver bonita,mas eu tenho que impressionar ele.

Escancarei o armário,peguei uma mini saia jeans com uma Lua desenhada em lantejolas,uma blusa azul bebe de manga comprida,apesar do sol o frio predominava na manhã de hoje.Amarrei o cadarso do meu sapato e desci as escadas.

Itachi era frio demais para ter alguma reação com a minha roupa trocada,este apenas se despediu de minha mãe e caminhou lado a lado comigo.Hoje seus olhos estavam menos frios do que na noite em que nos conhecemos,talvez naquela noite ele não estava se sentindo muito bem.

O silêncio permanecia e eu apenas olhava de relance para ele que caminhava tranquilamente pelo asfalto da rua.Era possível andar pelas ruas de Konoha,já que aqui usam mais bicicletas do que carros.

- Por que você não disse nada na noite que me salvou? - Itachi virou-se para mim espantado por eu ter aberto a minha boca.

- Não sei. - Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Também não sei porque te salvei. - Só o olhar dele tinha mudado,estava muito frio,como assim não sabe porque me salvou?Quer dizer que ele teria visto aquela cena de mim sendo violentada e não teria feito nada?Meu corpo estremeceu só de pensar o que aconteceria se ele não estivesse lá naquele momento.

- Se arrepende de ter me salvado?Perdeu seu tempo?Não queria? - Três perguntas de uma vez,acho que ele deve estar irritado.Nós paramos ao mesmo tempo e se encaramos,o vento balançava nossos cabelos,e o barulho deste cortava o silêncio de Itachi.Os olhos dele olhavam firmementes nos meus,o que me deixou mais paralisada.

- Acho que se me arrependesse não estaria aqui com você. - Colocou suas mãos dentro do bolso de sua calça e sorriu ao ver que estavamos muito perto da praia.Então,ele não se arrepende?

Me pergunto agora se é indiscreto perguntar sua idade,contando que eu tenho 16,Itachi não pode ser muito mais velho que eu.Mas não tenho nada a perder certo?

- Quantos anos você tem Itachi? - Perguntei sem medo dele dizer "30".

- Não vou lhe responder isso... - Sentamos na areia que estava bem gelada,o mar estava calmo e muito convidativo,já que não estava cheio hoje. - Você já sabe meu nome,e isso basta.Não quero trocar informações com você. - Ele é estranho,assustador e ao mesmo tempo perfeito. - Pense que meu nome é outro,e eu,penso que o seu é outro.

Foi o que ele disse antes deu ver a coisa mais perfeita e definida que eu já vi na vida.Ele levantou da areia gelada e retirou sua camisa Polo.Acho que eu cheguei até a molhar a areia de baba,quando vi que seu peitoral era realmente tudo aquilo que eu sonhei para mim.

Itachi pode ser frio,grosso,estranho mas é uma benção de beleza e sensualidade masculina.Respirei fundo e tentei me controlar,ou ele queria me deixar louca ou era bobinho demais.Ele observava o mar do mesmo modo que naquela noite,enquanto eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

- Achou o que estava procurando aqui? - Então ele apontou para o corpo dele,e eu olhei novamente aquilo e corei. - Estou brincando. - Itachi se deitou e o sol fez com que ele começasse a brilhar e suar,Deus eu só te peço que me ajude!

- Sem troca de informações,certo.Então sobre o que podemos conversar? - Diálogo,era isso o que eu precisava para esquecer que ele é a beleza em pessoa,e também para esquecer que não posso saber nada dele,apesar que posso perguntar para Sasuke,mas não irei fazer isso.

- Naquela noite você me pareceu triste,o que aconteceu? - Ele não me olhava de jeito nenhum,odeio quem não conversa olhando olho-a-olho,mas eu deixo essa passar.

- Briguei com uma amiga,ela disse que eu estava dando muito valor ao seu irmão e acabei esquecendo das amizades. - Ele revirou os olhos e colocou os braços embaixo de sua cabeça.

- Meu irmão é um inútil mesmo,te deixou passar? - Com toda a certeza não foi o sol que me fez corar inteira,o comentário dele que fez. - Sua amiga está certa,você não deve dar tanto valor a ele.

- Sim,eu aprendi isso.Ainda gosto dele,mas isso passa. - A curiosidade bateu,e o que ele estava fazendo aquela noite?Talvez tivesse brigado com a namorada por isso estava aqui,concerteza ele tem uma já que todos os bonitões sempre namoram. - E você?

- Um amigo meu foi assassinado.

- Ah...me desculpe! - Ele olhou para mim e sorriu,como se dissesse "Tudo bem",pudi ficar mais aliviada com aquele sorriso,então retribui este. - Gosta de observar o mar?

- Quando eu tenho tempo sim. - Itachi olhou o relógio no seu pulso direito e se levantou rapidamente - Ah meu Deus me atrasei,tenho que ir. - Ele já ia embora,mas me levantei toda atrapalhada e corri em sua direção segurando seu braço musculoso.

- Como posso te chamar? - Ele se virou para mim,e acabei percebendo tarde demais que nossos rostos estavam muito perto.

- _Lord._ - Itachi se aproximou do meu ouvido e pronunciou isto que está teimando em ecuar na minha cabeça,sentir a respiração dele tão perto do meu pescoço foi realmente tentador.

- Me chame de _Lady _então. - Ele sorriu e se foi.

* * *

**Hey people,valeu as reviews...e eu vou continuar ela sim...por incrível é uma das únicas fics minhas que eu gosto de verdade xD!**

**Eu já estou com o capitulo 3 e 4 prontos,mas só postarei quando já estiver com o 5 na mão e um pequeno rascunho do 6,portanto paciencia haha :x.Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse xD.**

_Sakusasuke:_ **que bom que achou bonito,tá ai o novo capitulo xD!**

_jeh-chan XD: _**fico kawaii mesmo?Brigada pela review xD**

_Camila:_ **Hum,eu não acho que eu escreva 'tão' bem assim,existem pessoas que escrevem bem melhor...mas mesmo assim obrigada pelo elogio!**

_Hello Kitzinha: _**É verdade,também quero encontrar um desses t.t,muito perfeito né?**

_Nizu: _**E quem não quer?auhauhauhuha **

_Ayame Seydoraka: _**Doceiras mafiosas uu,aí aí é eu escrevo sério enquanto você brinca huhu :X!gosto mesmo?**

_Uchiha Polyana:_ **Ama Itachi e Sakura?Kara que bom!É raro achar gente que goste,mas eles são tão lindos não são..?Aí aí,espero que goste xD!**

**Valeu denovo gente!**


	3. Itachi preso?

**Spirit of the Sea**

* * *

- Hina-chan,pode me passar a sua borracha por favor? - Apontei para o objeto e pedi,ela apenas me entregou.Quando este já estava em mãos,pudi ver que continha algo escrito nele. 

"_Aishiteru Naruto-kun" _Aí aí,coitadinha dela.Naruto parece ser tão distraído,acho que nunca daria bola para ela,melhor nem comentar sobre essa frase na borracha.Sorri e agradeci devolvendo-a.

- E então Sakura,como está aquele garotão lá da praia? - Tenten virou para mim e perguntou com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz,apenas sorri.Não estava bem para responder qualquer coisa,já que só de lembrar do _Lord_ meu coração dispara.

- Hinata - Chutei a cadeira desta,e continuei ignorando Tenten e suas perguntas sobre o Lord. - É verdade mesmo que você gosta do B_esta-Uzumaki-Naruto_? - Certo,é lógico que eu não consegui deixar de lado a frase na borracha.

- Ah,ah Sakura-chan!É,é...como você-cê sabe disto?! - Ela como sempre ingênua gaguejou toda,coitadinha.Apontei para a borracha e ela corou,tentando apagar o que estava escrito. - Promete não contar para ninguém...?

**"Como se ninguém não soubesse" **Segurei esse pensamento e prometi a ela que ficaria calada,então ela me contou tudo.Realmente a coitada gosta mesmo do abobado,só me resta torcer para que fiquem juntos!

- Por que em vez de vir com essa roupinha comportada,não muda para uma mini saia,ou algo mais ousado? - Hinata corou e Tenten começou a rir,para falar a verdade seria muito difícil ver Hinata assim,mas não custa nada tentar ajuda-la a conquistar Naruto!

- Nã-ão sei se iria mudar algo! - Ela exclamou quase explodindo a própria cabeça de vergonha.Olhei maliciosamente para ela e Tenten me acompanhou.

- Hoje a tarde iremos ao shopping,vamos mudar o seu armário Hinata!E claro,você vai ter de falar mais com o Naruto. - Tenten aplaudiu minha idéia e começou a pular completamente animada,agora só restava Hinata concordar.

- E Hina-chan,não esqueça de perder a vergonha. - Tenten completou meu pensamento.

O sinal tocou e nós três levantamos indo se encontrar com Naruto,mesmo com sua pretendente tentando protestar,arrastamos a coitada até ele.Não sei se as outras perceberam,mas só de ver Hinata perto de si,Naruto começou a ficar mais abobalhado do que nunca,ele também gosta dela!

- Sabe Naruto,eu,Tenten e Hinata estavamos pensando de você sair conosco este fim de semana! - Tenten engoliu o chiclete que estava mascando desde o começo da aula,Hinata virou um pimentão como sempre,e Naruto comia sem parar o ramen dele,mas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.Parte 1 do plano,completo!

Nós quatro nos despedimos de Naruto e seguimos em direção a minha casa,Hinata e Tenten iam direto com o uniforme do colégio,eu só precisava passar em casa para passar um pouco do tempo.

Hinata continuava muito corada e Tenten apenas cantarolava uma canção animada.Pensando bem,após a briga com a Ino tudo ocorreu perfeitamente bem,mais do que quando eu era a sua amiga.Se formos contar,eu ganhei duas novas amigas,que são muito melhores que ela e também,encontrei o Itachi...quero dizer,o Lord.

Quando chegamos em casa,já era um pouco tarde e apenas conversamos um pouco antes de ir para o shopping.Hinata alegou que não tinha dinheiro,mas eu sou esperta,pedi a mamãe que me desse e depois a mãe de Hinata pagaria para mim,bom pelo menos eu espero.

Entramos em uma loja e Tenten logo bateu o olho em uma sandália rosa bebê com alguns detalhes em preto,mas o que dava o charme especial eram as fitas que iam quase até o joelho.Hinata disse que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com ela,mas no fim acabou cedendo.

Novamente entramos em outra loja,mas dessa vez uma gigante com vários estilos de roupa.Hinata odeia calças,mas sempre vem com uma na escola para esconder as pernas,então fomos todas em direção as saias e shorts.

Dessa vez eu que achei algo extremamente legal para ela usar,era uma mini-saia também rosa bebê com algumas flores pequenas estampadas em roxo,e dois bolsos na parte de trás.Tenten sorriu,e Hinata pareceu gostar.

Tenten e eu deixamos Hinata escolher a blusa,pelo menos a parte de cima ela poderia ficar completamente satisfeita.

Ela começou a mostrar umas blusas azuis,amarelas,brancas que eram muito largas horríveis até que eu fiquei boca aberta quando ela selecionou uma blusa de manga comprida colada no corpo,preta e escrita "Don't tread on me(não pise em mim)" na cor rosa.

A blusa era magnificamente linda,e ainda por cima mostrava um pouco da barriga de Hinata,não tem como Naruto não babar por ela,mas ainda faltavam coisas!Fomos em busca de brincos,pulseiras e colares.

A vendedora nos indicou um par com os três objetos,todos de estrelas.O brinco,duas estrelas enormes rosas metálicas,já o colar era uma cópia perfeita de prata no qual também continha uma estrela rosa e por último a pulseira continha vários pingentes de estrelas de formas diferentes.Agora era esperar o fim de semana chegar e ver a reação de Naruto!

* * *

Com o que será que Itachi estava atrasado aquele dia?Que por sinal foi a última vez que eu o vi,depois que ele sumiu dois dias e nada. 

Mas o engraçado é que a gente sempre acaba trombando em lugares e horas completamente nada a ver.Então estou aqui sentada na cama do meu quarto olhando a chuva fina cair do lado de fora,acompanhada da bonita Lua que brilhava que nem naquela noite.

Se a chuva não estivesse lá,provavelmente eu estaria na praia contemplando o mar como faço todas as vezes,mas infelizmente ela teima em cair.

Amanhã vamos sair com o Naruto,quem me dera se Itachi pudesse ir.Hina e Tenten querem muito conhece-lo,mas eu gosto da brincadeira de não sabermos nada um do outro,só que é claro que eu nunca vou esquecer seu nome.

A chuva apenas apertou e minhas esperanças se acabaram.Me levantei,abri a gaveta do armário e peguei um pijama eu odeio o tédio,peguei o controle e liguei a tv,noticiário.Eu adoro noticiários.

Eu sei que muitos falam que jornais são horríveis,pois só falam de tragédias e tal mas infelizmente são as coisas que acontecem mesmo e precisamos estar cientes disto!E também,tem algumas notícias muito engraçadas as vezes,como prefeitos gritando com um louco no hospital e pessoas passando rodo na pista de pouso de aeroportos.

_"Hoje a tarde a polícia fazia uma ronda por alguns bairros,quando encontraram um homem de aparentemente 22 anos espancando um homem um pouco mais velho,ele foi preso na hora mas alega ser inocente,e que a vítima era um estuprador."_

Coitado do homem,quem me dera poder provar que ele é inocente.Pera aí,para tudo!Eu posso ajudar ele,sabe por que?**PORQUE ELE É O ITACHI**!E porque o homem que ele estava espancando foi o meu agressor!Então,ele fez isso pra vingança minha?Aííí que lindo!

Ah não Sakura,não delire.É claro que ele fez isso...bom,o porque eu não sei mas que não foi por mim não foi.Então abri novamente a droga da gaveta emperrada do armário e peguei uma roupa qualquer,sorte que eu tenho uma boa memória e guardei o número da delegacia que Itachi está.

- Mãe - Chamei-a enquanto eu descia a escada,acho improvavel ela deixar eu sair,e se isso acontecer eu fujo.

- Eu sei,você vai na delegacia libertar aquele homem,e dar queixa do outro não é? - Minha mãe concerteza foi possuída por extraterrestes que conseguem compreender os sentimentos da filha!Mas tudo bem,assenti e saí porta a fora.

A chuva ainda estava forte e com ela vinha uma forte neblina,mas nada que me empedisse de chegar ao ponto de ônibus.E este logo chegou,paguei e me sentei.

Talvez Itachi fosse um criminoso,e só achou mais uma fácil vítima para a sua lista.Não credo,ele não pode ser isso,pensando bem seria excitante ter um namorado criminoso e a gente viajar o mundo todo fujindo da polícia.

Mas claro que ele não é isso,e eu também nunca seria sua namorada.

Desci em frente a delegacia,não tinha mais do que dois policiais ali dentro.Mal entrei e comecei a ouvir alguns gritos,dizem que aqui chega a ter 200 presos esperando 'poderem' ir para uma prisão de verdade,e Itachi estava nessa situação.

Policial estava de bom humor,pois me deixou entrar e depois disse que conversaria comigo sobre o estuprador.

- Gatinha,fiu fiu olha aqui! - Argh,era muito ruim sentir os olhares desses repugnante sobre mim.

Então,Lord estava mesmo na prisão,não era nada de ilusão ou brincadeira.Olhei para a cela que continha mais uns 10 presos era assustador.

- Eu sabia que você viria. - Ele falou com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz,mas nem sequer olhou para mim - A notícia saiu na televisão,e você me reconheceu e veio parar aqui.

- Não está satisfeito?Ou quer ficar preso aí por alguns meses? - Perfeito mas ingrato.O olhar dele caiu sobre o meu e logo desviei,antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira,como me esmagar inteira e passar pelas grades só para agarrá-lo.

- Não,claro que não quero ficar aqui,pois então me tire logo. - Ele deitou em um tipo de cochão completamente rasgado e marrom que tinha ali,e eu voltei a conversar com o policial sobre a queixa.

E graças a Deus ele libertou Itachi,e eu podia sair de lá tränquila.

- Acho que você tem várias coisas para me contar não é? - Perguntei enquanto abria meu guarda-chuva,tenho uma pequena impressão de que não vamos tomar algum ônibus.

- Deixa que eu seguro - Ele arrancou o objeto da minha mão e segurou acima de nós dois,e depois disso passou o seu outro braço pelo meu ombro,gelei. - Já falei pra você que não vamos trocar informações. - Isso denovo,então eu acabo de salvar ele e não posso saber do que.Cansei da brincadeira!

- Tudo bem,eu volto para a delegacia retiro a queixa e você volta para lá,certo? - Fingi que ia voltar mas ele me segurou pelo braço,então sorri.Agora ele ia me contar.

- Eu tenho uma gangue. - Ah meu Deus Itachi,não me fale isso.Acho que eu cambaleei(existe essa palavra?) um pouco porque ele meio que me segurou. - Calma,não sou um assassino.Apenas é uma gangue normal de amigos,que defendem os outros se é que você me entende.

- Entendo... - Minha voz ficou tremula,tentei controla-la mas foi em vão tanto que ele percebeu que eu estava com medo. - Ma-as,e aquele homem por que estava espan-pancando ele?

- Não é óbvio? - Ele virou o rosto para mim,e por alguns segundos eu pudi sentir a respiração dele muito perto de mim,mas logo ele voltou a olhar para frente. - Ele te atacou,e também deve ter atacado muitas outras.

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a Uchiha Polyana que fez aniversário dia 15/02!Felicidades prela XD**

_Uchiha Sakura s2: _**Você acha que se eu tivesse ele eu iria te mandar?AHUAUHA eu so má!Ele é só meu,meu e meu XD!Brigada a Review **

_Camila: _**Ah brigada o elogio denovo.Bem,o Sasuke só sentiu ciúmes naquela hora,mas em breve ele sofrerá(pelo menos são os meus planos) muahahaha!**

_Jeh-chan: _**Nya obrigada pela review e que bom que gosta da fic,aí aí capitulo novo!**

_Uchiha Polyana: _**Aii primeiramente quero dizer que amei a sua review!Por isso dedico esse capitulo a você,e ainda por cima queria te dar parabéns atrasados!Felicidades viu?De verdade inspiração eu não sei da onde tiro,e pra começar essa fic foi muito fácil mesmo,mas eu não imaginava que eu ia conseguir escrever tão facilmente como tenho escrito.Meu irmão me contou a história de uma música,e eu gostei tanto dela que transformei em fic,mas claro modifiquei um pouco.A música uma hora vai aparecer na história,até pq a fic leva o nome da música do Tristania xD!Eu ainda não li uma fic sua,pelo menos não lembro se li mas posso ter certeza que não estão nenhuma bosta!Eu também tenho 12,e sei lá eu não acho que eu escreva bem,mas escrevo muito melhor do que pessoas da minha idade que eu conheço.Eu só acho que pra você escrever bem,você tem que imaginar você como o personagem,como se a história fosse a sua vida sabe?Assim eu penso e começo a escrever e não paro mais!Pode ter certeza que vou ler uma fic sua em breve,agora estou meia ocupada graças a escola mas como feriado está aí eu vou ler sim!Obrigada pela review viu?!**

_Hello Kitzinha: _**Você pode ter pedido primeiro,mas ele é meu ahuahuauh!**

_Sakusasuke: _**Obrigada pelo elogio e pela review,fico feliz que tenha gostado!Tomará que goste desse capitulo também XD!**


	4. Um encontro não muito agradável

Digamos então que ele não quase matou o cara só por vingança minha,e sim as outras que ele não conhece.Além de ser bonito,lindo,inteligente,aparentemente tem um bom trabalho por causa do terno e grava,e ainda tem uma gangue.Quais serão seus próximos segredos que eu vou descobrir?

- Quantos são?Na gangue quero dizer.

- Nove. - Não sei se é a chuva,ou então foi o número que me deixou gelada.Eu também não sei porque ter medo,já que Itachi me protegerá e que,pelo menos eu acho,seus amigos nunca fariam nada comigo. - Não precisa ter medo boba,não faria nada com você.

_Boba,não faria nada com você.Boba,não faria nada com você.Boba,não faria nada com você!!!!!!!!_Ele falou mesmo isso?!

- Quem disse que eu estou com medo? - Sempre mentindo Sakura,que feio.

- Pode me explicar por que está toda arrepiada então? - Eu sei que eu não estava arrepiada antes dele começar a passar a mão dele no meu braço,aí sim eu fiquei e ele sorriu maliciosamente.Afastei-me dele e comecei a tomar um pouco de chuva. - Calma,estou brincando. - E ele me chamou pra debaixo do guarda-chuva novamente.

- Não faça mais isso. - Itachi apenas assentiu e voltou a caminhar comigo ao seu lado.

- Te acompanho até em casa.

- Quero que me conte sobre você,cansei do joguinho. - Olhei para ele,seu cabelo molhado ficava mais brilhante do que seco.Detalhes que me fazem pensar em coisas,certas coisas.

- O que quer saber?

- Talvez sobre o seu trabalho,sua idade,se tem namorada. - Pausei um pouco,essa era a resposta que eu mais gostaria de saber. - Deixe-me ver o que mais...

- Para! - Ele gritou,eu parei. - Sou engenheiro e trabalho em uma empresa aí,tenho 23 anos e não,eu não tenho namorada para a sua felicidade.

- Que bom. - Epa,pera ele sabe que é para a minha felicidade?Ah claro,ele só está rindo da minha cara nesse exato momento. - E eu não estou feliz por isso. - Eu disse,eu só minto!

- Eu vi a sua cara,não precisa tentar me enganar pela segunda vez na noite Sakura. - Ele me chamou pelo nome! - E agora que você sabe sobre mim,qual o problema deu te chamar pelo seu nome? - Itachi advinhador de mentes,tenho que colocar isso na lista sobre ele. - Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis. - Ele sorriu meio sem graça,agora eu advinho mentes também! - E não precisa pensar ou dizer que sou muito nova para você! - Descobri meu poder oculto,eu li a mente dele pois ele finalmente ficou corado!

- Eu não pensei isso. - Certo,eu não devia ter falado isso.Porque agora ele não está mais olhando para mim,e concerteza ficou emburrado e vai chamar sua gangue para me sequestrar,e aí ele vai me amarrar em um lugar sujo e com goteiras,e só vou ficar a base de pão e água e nunca mais verei minha família e também nunca mais contemplarei o mar e a lua em pares!Credo.

- Você mora sozinho não é? - Tentei cortar o silêncio com uma pergunta boba para ele,mas para a mim é boa,já que eu ficaria feliz se ele não morasse junto com o irmão.

- Graças a Deus não moro com o idiota do meu irmão,para ser sincero não sei como você gosta dele. - Eu agradeceria fortemente se o Itachi conseguisse fazer eu esquecer o irmão dele.Sei que ultimamente eu só penso nele,e que humilhei seu irmão mas,não sei não dá para esquecer.

Acho que ele viu que não me senti bem com o assunto e parou de falar,ao menos nisso ele me ajudava,já que ele mesmo que fez eu lembrar de Sasuke,que neste exato momento deve estar se esfregando com alguma popular da escola.

- Chegamos. - Felizmente eu estava em casa,não vi o tempo passar pois estava de cabeça para baixo,só percebi que chegamos quando olhei minha linda e velha casinha.

- Obrigada. - Sorri,peguei meu guarda-chuva e fechei.A chuva não tinha totalmente parado,mas estava fina e dava para suportar.

- Não tem problema,só espero que você não conte para ninguém o que te falei. - Concordei com a cabeça e comecei a me afastar,mesmo assim ainda olhando ele.

- Até outra coicidencia qualquer. - Ele riu,e eu senti meu coração desparar e mal consegui controlar ele.Acenei com a mão e entrei em casa.

* * *

Nem precisa dizer que eu estou atrasada,devido ao fato de eu só ter conseguido dormir 4 horas da manhã,eu consegui acordar 3 da tarde sendo que a hora marcada para sairmos com Hinata e Naruto é as 4. E claro,também não precisa perguntar por que demorei tanto para dormir,existem dois certos alguéns que eu não consigo parar de pensar,Itachi porque ele é perfeito,Sasuke porque ele é um perfeito idiota. 

Peguei uma blusa vermelha-sangue qualquer,uma calça jeans escura e um tênis qualquer,não tinha tempo para ficar enrolando.Puxei meu cabelo todo em um rabo de cavalo e só deixei a franja solta.

Desci as escadas e comecei a pensar na minha doença rara,burrice pudi ser tão burra a ponto de não pedir o telefone do Itachi,para passar trotes é claro.

Quem me dera poder pelo menos passar trotes,nem isso eu posso.A busina do carro da mãe de Tenten tocou e eu fui correndo,agora terei uma tarde boa sem pensar em Lords nenhum.

Paramos na frente da mansão de Hinata,sim ela é rica.A nossa surpresa foi quando ela abriu a porta completamente linda com a roupa que escolhemos no shopping.Hinata realmente era bonita e não percebia isso.Quando ela entrou no carro,eu e Tenten aplaudimos sua aparencia,e ela começou a ficar vermelha.Agora só faltava Naruto ve-la assim.

-  
- Narutooo!!!!! - Como era de se imaginar,Naruto estava em frente a uma barraquinha de ramen aguardando nós três.E logo que ouviu Tenten gritando,se virou e um rio começou a sair da sua boca. - Viu Hinata,ele está caidinho por você...vai lá falar com ele e faz o que a gente te falou! - Começamos a empurrar Hinata e ela foi. Mas claro,Tenten e eu fomos atrás.

- Na-naruto,tudo bom? - A coitada tentava ao máximo não começar a fazer movimentos estranhos com os seus dedos,mas acho que era uma tarefa muito díficil.

- Não gagueja Hina! - Tenten tentou sussurar para que só ela ouvisse,mas Naruto virou para a gente como se quisesse entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Tu-tu-tudo sim Hinata. - Depois da terceira tentativa do Naruto tentar falar algo útil,estilo um elogio a ela ele falou isso.

- Então. - Hinata deu uma pequena mexida no cabelo e analisou Naruto de cima a baixo - Você está-tá bem le-legal.

- Er...va-valeu. - Ele coçou a cabeça,burro!Nem para elogia-lá também,Hinata olhou para nós e corou um pouco.

- O batom Hinata! - Dessa vez Tenten conseguiu sussurar,e logo Hinata tirou o batom da bolsa.

A cena asseguir foi muito engraçada.Hinata quase derrubou o batom no chão de tão tremula que estava,enquanto tremia ela se inclinou um pouco para a frente ficando mais perto do Naruto,que ficou feito um pimentão.

- Na-na-naruto me-me fala se eu bo-borrar o ba-ba-batom tá? - Então ela começou a passar o batom,lentamente e de olhos fechados.Tenten e eu começamos a rir sem parar mas ficamos ao mesmo tempo orgulhosas dela.

Após a seção de risadas,estavamos entrando no cinema quando eu ouvi uma voz muito,mas muito conhecida.

- Não acredito. - Olhei para trás,e Itachi estava com uma camiseta preta de alguma banda de metal,e uma calça jeans preta assim como a minha.Não precisa nem falar que ele está perfeitamente perfeito. - Não me diga que você gravou o cheiro do meu perfume novo de prisão e me seguiu até aqui? - Eu comecei a rir sem parar,Tenten e o casalsinho timido apenas olhavam.

- Só conseguiria este poder se o perfume fosse bom,mas como não é...gambázinho foi outra coicidencia. - Dei um passo para frente,na tentativa de poder beijar suas bochechas,como comprimento é claro.

- Não faça isso na frente de pessoas que conhecem meu irmão. - Ele disse isso no meu ouvido,e se afastou impedindo meu beijo.Acho que os outros não perceberam a fulga dele,já que eu sorri como se tivesse conseguido o beijinho. - Então Sakura,vai ver o quê?

- Olha... - Eu disse arrumando a pulseira no meu braço,sim eu tenho essa mania. - Pra ser sincera eu não sei,e o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Um executivo precisa de descanso não acha? - Executivos não devem magoar as namoradas,a não ser que eles não sigam o exemplo do Itachi.Porque se você for olhar dentro dos olhos dele,você vai descobrir que ele nunca te traíria,e se fizesse isso...bem,eu não acreditaria. - Já que estamos aqui,porque não assistimos juntos?

- Ah...cla-claro. - Agora eu entendo o problema de Hinata,e agora juro a mim mesma que nunca mais tentarei evitar ela de gaguejar!É muito díficil estar na frente de quem gosta e não gaguejar,ainda mais que agora vocês vão no cinema juntos!

- Se você contar prelas quem eu sou,eu te mato. - Primeiramente eu nunca contaria que ele é o irmão do Sasuke e tudo mais,só iria dizer que ele é o cara no qual eu enchi minhas amigas por uma semana falando coisas boas dele.E também,ele tem uma gangue e acaba de me ameaçar de morte,agora que eu não falo mesmo. - Já compraram os ingressos? - Perguntou para Tenten,Naruto e Hinata enquanto ia em direção a bilheteria.

- Não ainda não compramos não... - Tenten respondeu,e Itachi sorriu.Aquele sorriso...

- Então deixa que eu compro a sua entrada. - Ele disse isso pra mim,**PRA MIM**!Quando o Sasuke iria fazer isso?**NUNCA**!Mas ele fez,ele fez! - Tudo bem pra você? - Ele vai pagar pra mim,ele vai pagar uma entrada de cinema pra mim!Isso é quase um encontro tirando a presença dos outros aqui!Um encontro com ele!Ahhhhh... - Ei? - Me assustei um pouquinho já que eu ainda estava em transe quando eu vi ele mexendo suas mãozinhas na frente do meu rosto,então logo concordei com a cabeça.Não iria perder essa chance.

* * *

**Ahaa tenho tantas coisas para falar hehe!Mas antes deu começar a escrever sem parar eu queria dizer que se encontrarem erros nesse capítulo porfavor não me matem x.x,aconteceram algumas coisas aqui que eu tive que refaze-lo inteirinho na maior pressa!Me desculpem qualquer coisa certo?**

**Então gente,como foi o carnaval de vocês?O meu foi um lixo tóxico,acreditem que eu não tinha dinheiro pra sair?Só consegui sair na quarta-feira de cinzas x.x,nossa foi péssimo!Bom,vamos responder as reviews muahahaha xD!Obrigada xD**

_0Dany0: _**claro que continuo,espero que você também goste desse huahuahua**

_Camila: _**O Sasuke vai sofrer muito ainda,vai rolar revira voltas!Muitas coisas estão pra vir ainda,então pode esperando hihi!Ahh desculpe demorei pra postar esse capitulo,mas concerteza é dedicado a você esse e o outro também! XD.Obrigada por acompanhar minha humilde fic xDDD**

_Haruno Sukura: _**Eu não costumo ler muitas fics na primeira pessoa,na verdade já li algumas mas não me recordo x.x,mas eu amo escrever na primeira pessoa sinto mais facilidade! XD!Sakura e Itachi são lindos,obrigada pela review XD!**

_Hello Kitzinha: _**Você denovo querendo meu Itachi-kun?Vai acabar dando em barraco isso heim hauhuahua**

_Uchiha Polyana: _**Ahuahuahua que isso não foi nada,como foi o seu aniversário?Ganho muitas coisas inveja XD?Que bom que amou o capitulo,é isso que faz borbulhar novas idéias pra melhorar a fic.Eu ri muito quando você falou "**não usa caretinha no meio do texto**" juro só faltou eu ter um treco!Eu também não gosto muito dessas fics que colocam isso no meio do texto,fica meio que irritante não é?ItaxSak?Vai continuar sim sua fic! Eu ainda não li,estou sem vontade de ler fics...pra falar a verdade é a preguiça mesmo,e agora que acabou o carnaval ai ai ahuuhaa!Mas,eu já te prometi e vo comprir!Em breve vai ter lá uma reviewzinha minha!E por fim,te dou o maior apoio em tentar escrever uma fic assim,se for postar porfavor me fale ok?Beijoo! **

_Kimochi s2: _**Sasuke?Eu odeio o Sasuke oo,ele vai sofrer nessa fic xD!Mas quem sabe eu não seja boazinha?Só não pare de ler a fic por isso tá?ahuauhauhhua!Beijoo**

_Jeh-chan XD: _**O Itachi tá muito fofo nao tá?E ao mesmo tempo frio do jeito que ele é no anime,tudo de booom ele!Ai ai quem me dera ter um não é?Brigada pela review xD**

_Misaki Matsuya: _**Que bom que amou XD!Nya eu tento ao extremo postar o mais rápido possível,se eu demorar mais de 2 semanas para atualizar pode apostar que eu vou estar com problemas xD!**

**_Gente brigada pelas reviews,se não fossem vocês essa fic não saia do lugar xD!_**


	5. Um encontro não muito agradável Parte II

**Spirit of the Sea**

* * *

Bom,eu entrei mesmo em transe e acabei não vendo que filme nós iriamos ver,e agora estou assistindo um filme de tortura,enquanto ao meu lado Tenten encrava as unhas em minha mão,Hinata e Naruto tentam se abraçar(de medo) mas nem conseguem fazer isso,e eu tenho minha cabeça encostada sobre o ombro de Itachi,e ele mantém a sua mão encima da minha fazendo carinho.Belo cinema eu sei. 

Pelo menos eu sei que não seria tão _esperta_ quanto os personagens desse filme,parece que eles fazem de propósito mesmo para acabar sendo torturado sabe?A coisa mais fácil é você sair correndo quando vê que a coisa parece assustadora,ao menos eu iria fazer isso.

Levemos em conta que isso é apenas um filme.E que por mais que eu queira,estou encomodada com o comportamento estranho do Itachi.Olhei para ele,e este nada fez apenas continuou atento ao filme,tentei pegar uma pipoca mas ele puxou o saco para longe de mim e riu.

- Eu paguei a pipoca - Ele perdeu por um instante a concentração no filme e voltou-se para mim. - Não sei se devo te dar um pouquinho. - E novamente riu não sei se pela minha cara de bolacha ou simplesmente pela mulher do filme gemendo ao perder o dedinho da mão.Sim,Itachi é cruel até nisso.

- Certo,então pede para a Tenten passar um pouco da dela porfavor? - Pedi,como se eu não soubesse o que iria acontecer.Eu estava sentada na ponta,então Itachi me atrapalhava completamente e não tinha como eu pegar pipoca da Tenten.

- Não.Se quiser mesmo a pipoca vai ter de passar por cima de mim e pegar. - Fuzilei ele com o olhar mesmo sabendo que ele não estava olhando para mim.Tentei falar baixo com Tenten e pedi a pipoca,ela disse que eu poderia pegar.

Levantei da cadeira devagar e encurvei meu corpo na tentativa de não atrapalhar as outras pessoas,exitei um pouco antes de passar na frente de Itachi,olhei para ele que apenas sorriu.Quando finalmente tomei coragem para passar,senti algo extremamente gelado em minha blusa.Itachi tacou refrigerante em mim.

Sakura,tente se controlar.Ele não jogou,foi um acidente.Bem era o que ele falava mas eu devo acreditar,Itachi não pode ser tão criança a ponto de fazer isso comigo.Mas ele devia saber que não se faz isso e eu acabei explodindo,afinal era a minha blusa preferida!

- Não acredito que você fez isso! - Bati o pé no chão e gritei,recebendo em troca uns chingamentos vindo dos outros que estavam dentro da sala de cinema.Naruto e Hinata olhavam espantados,pareciam que nunca me viram nervosa.Tenten apenas ria e de vez em quando olhava a tela do cinema.

- Foi sem querer já disse. - Se ele não tivesse tentado segurar o riso eu iria acreditar,mas como ele segurou eu teria partido para cima dele se algo não tivesse me segurado por trás.

- Ei mocinha,você está atrapalhando todos aqui! - Era um segurança,Itachi começou a rir sem parar enquanto o segurança me apertava cada vez mais.Tentei me soltar mas como eu sou inútel deu tudo errado. - Queira se retirar do cinema porfavor. - Comecei a ser arrastada até a saída e vi o olhar já preocupado de Itachi.

- Larga ela! - Finalmente ele levantou,e o povo continuou gritando. - Ela sabe sair sozinha do cinema,agora larga ela! - Ordenou ele denovo.Itachi pode ser o culpado de tudo aquilo,mas que estava sendo lindo ele me defendendo estava.

O homem não me largou,e acho que Itachi perdeu a paciência e veio correndo na direção de nós dois.Eu que ainda continuava presa já sabia o que ia acontecer.Quem me segurava foi acertado em cheio no estômago e logo outros seguranças chegaram para segurar Itachi.

- Graças a uma Pepsi(propaganda!) estamos sendo tirados do cinema. - Retrucou ele,rindo sem parar da cena de nós sendo vaiados.

- Não foi graças a Pepsi,a culpa foi sua. - Itachi me olhou indignado,como se queresse dizer que a culpa era completamente minha.Só porque eu não me controlo nos momentos de raiva,não quer dizer que a culpa é minha,ou quer?

- Sua mãe não devia deixar você sair quando está de TPM. - Tentei chuta-lo,mas um dos seguranças afastou ele e me segurou mais forte.Quando pudemos ver a luz do sol eles nos soltaram e jogaram a gente porta a fora. - Quer tomar um café,algo assim? - Comecei a rir sem parar,tenho que anotar que ele também é irônico!

- Só quero trocar minha blusa,vou pra casa. - Também tenho que anotar que uma de suas manias é agarrar meu braço quando eu já estou caminhando,pois foi isso que ele fez.

- Vamos pro shopping,eu te compro uma blusa nova e você não fica nervosa comigo. - Surge a dúvida,Itachi recebeu herança?É rico normalmente,ou sua gangue assalta lojas? - Não se preocupa esse dinheiro é honesto,eu ganho um bom salário viu. - Esqueci que ele le mentes.

Começamos a caminhar em direção ao shopping,acho que o casal Naruto e Hinata e a Tenten não iriam sentir nossa falta,já que para eles o filme parecia completamente interessante.Então fomos para o shopping,e claro sem falar absolutamente nada.

Eu continuava olhando Itachi,era incrível a beleza que ele tinha.Muitas mulheres,muitas mesmo deviam correr atrás dele,e é de se admirar dele não ter nenhuma,pelo menos foi isso o que ele me contou.Sorri sonhando que um dia eu pudesse ser a mulher dele,só que é impossível.

Entramos no shopping e o ar gelado do ar condicionado tomou conta de esfriar nossos corpos,não sei se isso é bom para Itachi mas para mim era,já que estava fritando só de ficar olhando como ele era bonito!

- Então,vamos naquela loja falamos com uma vendedora e você escolhe uma blusa que queira certo? - Concordei e adentramos na loja.Esta era enorme e tinha muitos estilos de roupas,mas as que mais predominavam era estilo "surfista" e umas bem formais. - Experimenta aquela. - Itachi apontou para uma blusa amarela e eu logo fiz cara feia,amarelo não é uma cor bonita.

Caminhei de um lado para outro da loja sempre levando a vendedora comigo,e quando percebi já estava com umas 20 blusas na mão para experimentar.Olhei Itachi que continuava sentado em um banco,quase caindo para os lados de sono.Ri da cara dele,era extremamente fofo.Fui correndo para o provador mais perto daonde Itachi estava e entrei.

- Quero ver como você fica. - Itachi pediu do lado de fora,e eu sorri maliciosamente.Seria bem legal ele me ver usando as blusas que eu escolhi.A primeira era uma vermelho-fogo com um enorme decote que deixava a mostra o vale dos meus seios,e novamente eu sorri.Abri a porta e saí do provador.

O sono estampado há alguns instantes no rosto de Itachi pareceu sumir em questão de segundos,tive a pequena impressão de que sua boca abriu um pouquinho mas ele logo fechou a boca para evitar de babar.Dei uma voltinha e pisquei para ele,que novamente abriu a boca.

- Esse decote não está muito grande não?Pega outra. - Eu ri,será que estava com ciúmes?Entrei no provador,tirei a blusa e busquei por uma outra.

Esta era azul marinha e tinha algumas flores estampadas em branco,a blusa era muito certinha mas pode apostar que Itachi iria gostar.Saí do provador novamente e ele não abriu a boca que nem da última vez como se era de imaginar.

- Gostei dessa,a outra estava parecendo de _puta_. - Fuzilei ele com o olhar,quem Itachi pensa que é para praticamente me chamar disso? - Ei,não quis te chamar de puta.

E assim foi indo,até que na última blusa eu consegui faze-lo cair da cadeira.A blusa era completamente aberta nas costas,e só tinha duas faixas cobrindo elas.Na frente um decote nem muito grande nem muito pequeno,mas que já deixou ele balançado,sem contar a minha barriga que também aparecia um pouco.

- Uau... - Agora não era eu que estava em transe,ele que estava!Corei um pouco ao sentir o olhar das outras pessoas da loja sobre mim mas logo Itachi se colocou na minha frente,como se quisesse dizer "Ela é minha". - Nessa você se superou.

- Eu sei que sou demais. - Até a vendedora caiu no riso,e nos dirigimos ao caixa e Itachi pagou a blusa que já estava em meu corpo.

Quando saimos da loja demos de cara com Naruto e Hinata lado a lado,e Tenten um pouco afastada do mais novo casalsinho.A última parecia que estava um pouco enjoada,acho que era pelas cenas fortes do filme mas deixei de lado.

- Sabiamos que iriamos encontrar vocês dois aqui. - Comentou Tenten enquanto se aproximava de mim e de Itachi - Nossa que blusa linda Sakura! - Ela gritou com os olhos brilhando,e Itachi sorriu confiante.

- Itachi? - Uma menina loira de olhos claros berrou do outro lado do shopping e todos pararam para olha-lá.Ela era muito parecida com Ino,mas de longe assim não dava para descobrir se era mesmo ela ou não.A menina saiu correndo e quando chegou mais perto deu para ver,era Ino.E ela conhecia Itachi bem,já que vuou encima dele e deu o maior abraço,também pudemos ver o rosto dele mudar de uma expressão de feliz para uma expressão de nojo,parecia não gostar nem um pouco da Ino. - O que você faz com essas coisinhas aí?

Eu agradeço a Deus por não ser mais amiga de Ino.Ela é muito repugnante.Itachi revirou os olhos e Ino se soltou dele e começou a encarar sério ele.

- Não vai falar comigo? - Ela perguntou frente a frente com ele,enquanto eu,Naruto,Hinata e Tenten tentavamos descobrir de onde eles se conheciam.Itachi tentou falar algo,mas não conseguiu.

Porque Ino o beijou.

* * *

**Bom dia,boa tarde e boa noite gente! ( depende da hora que vocês estão lendo isso ahuauhuah ) Tudo bem com vocês?Comigo tá tudo bom até demais!Convenção de anime domingo,aí aí que tudo de bom!**

**Eu sei , eu sei vocês vão me matar graças a este fim de capítulo só que sem eu não tem fic né?muahahaha xD**

**_Ahh e queria dar um comunicado,vou começar fic nova com casais ItaxSak e InoxGaa eu já tenho práticamente a história inteira na cabeça,só falta passar para o papel quando eu postar eu aviso xD!_**

**Brigada a todos os seres felizes que deixaram uma review e fizeram uma autora feliz!**

_jeh-chan XD: _**Humf...uma hora ele ia ter que parar de ser tão fofo(bem essa hora chegou),mas mesmo assim ele ainda é sexy xD!Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo XD!Brigada**

_0Dany0: _**Não é uma review tosca,curtinha mas me deixa muito feliz!Brigadaa**

_Sakiy Skuld: _**Hum...vou pensar no seu caso de torturar o Sasuke muahaha,brincadeirinha isso já está programado hihi,ai eu so loca por ItaxSak também pena que tem poucos não é?Bom brigada pela review,espero que goste do novo capítulo! **

_Camila: _**De nadaaa,foi bom o aniversário?XD...matou a curiosidade?E agora quer me matar,já estou até imaginando a sua review falando "sua desgraçççada,como pode fazer isso" ahuahuahuhau!Bom mesmo assim,brigada xD**

_Joseane Hatake: _**Que bom que está achando linda xD,brigada pelos elogios e review xD**

_Kimochi s2: _**AHUAHUAHUHAU eu amei essa frase do Itachi-kun também,imagina ele falando isso que sexy?!Acho que se eu fosse a Sakura eu já estava no hospital em coma huahuahua!Brigada pela review**

_Sinara-chan: _**Cuidado,já vi casos que pessoas morreram afogadas com tanta baba escorrendo ahuAHUUHahu,amei sua review xD!Brigada e espero que goste desse**

_Hello Kitzinha: _**Seu,er cof cof ele é meuuuuu!Meu meu meu,ainda não entendeu xD?Briigada**

_Juh Yagami: _**Bom,eu tenho uma visão diferente de ItaxSak,acho eles tão perfeitinhos hihi,mas que bom que gostou dos dois!Obrigada**

_Uchiha Polyana: _**Ai ai,a parte do batom eu ri escrevendo também...fiquei imaginando a Hinata fazendo aquilo ahuahuhua.Humm é tão bom aniversário,pena que o meu é só em Abril,mas está chegando!Eu não sabia que você morava no Japão,que tuddo! ahuahuha mas tem lá suas desvantagens né?Obaa fic em andamento,que bom que bom!Estou aguardando heim?Não esqueça de mim xDD.Eu tenho orkut sim,em breve eu vou estar colocando no meu profile e eu te aviso ok?Maior preguiça de abri-lo agora huahuaha mas tenta procurar por Karol s2 Pe algo assim,ve se você acha xD!Brigadinha denovo,espero que goste desse capitulo!**

_Uchiha Danii-chan: _**Aí que bom que gostou xDD,Itachi é tudo de bom hihi!Brigadda**

_Misaky Matsuya: _**Eu não demorei né?hihi,se não vou começar a ficar com medo de tentativas de assassinato ahuiahiuah!Espero que goste desse capitulo,brigadddda xD!**


	6. De onde surgem os Arco Íris?

**Spirit of the Sea**

* * *

Se eu soubesse que fora do shopping estava caindo uma tremenda tempestade,concerteza compraria um casaco de couro as custas de Itachi do que uma mini blusa.Talvez até devesse voltar para dentro do shopping ou me abrigar em um bar qualquer,assim como Tenten e Hinata aconselharam mas eu nem quero parar para pensar no último acontecimento. 

Ino provavelmente é a namorada dele,não tem como ela ser outra coisa,a não ser que ela tenha o beijado só para colocar inveja em mim,mas isso é 5 porcento de chance já que Itachi correspondeu o beijo.Não eu não vou chorar.Eu mal conheço esse homem,e ele não vai me fazer mal assim como Sasuke me fez,mas isso me enfraquece...muito.

A rua que costumava ficar lotada hoje estava vazia com a chuva,de vez em quando alguém passava correndo com guarda-chuva em mãos,e me olhavam toda molhada caminhando lentamente diferente de todos os outros.Alguns pingos de água gelada escorriam do meu cabelo e molhavam mais ainda minha roupa já encharcada.

Sorri na tentativa de esquecer os problemas,mas nada daquilo saia da minha cabeça.Primeiro o nosso encontro,depois as descobertas,depois a mentira e enfim o beijo.Será que eu tenho cara de _idiota?_Pra todo mundo que eu conheço olhar e sorrir para mim,e no dia seguinte mentir?

Chutei uma poça de água e um pouco respingou sobre mim misturando com a chuva que ainda teimava em cair.Quando finalmente parei para prestar atenção em que rumo eu estava tomando,me deparei com a avenida principal para a praia.

Novamente sorri,seria o mar me convidando?Mesmo de longe consegui ver que este não estava calmo,e sim muito agitado,as ondas batiam nas muretas e rochas causando um grande efeito.Dessa vez não sentei em uma rocha,elas costumam ficar escorregadias quando chove.

Sentei na areia escura graças a chuva que diminuira um pouco,olhei o horizonte e lá estava o sol se escondendo.Quem não gostaria de ser o Sol e poder se esconder todo dia após uma tarde?O céu negro dava lugar para um céu um pouco alaranjado,mas nem tanto.Olhei para a minha direita,e lá estava um arco-íris.Na minha infância,sempre que eu avistava um arco-íris,logo queria chegar perto dele e descobrir da onde surgira.

Levantei devagar mas com um pouco de dificuldade pois minhas roupas estavam pesadas.Caminhei em direção ao arco-íris sem tirar os olhos deste,parecia tão distante e ao mesmo tempo tão perto.Por um instante pensei ter visto alguém passar atrás de mim,olhei mas nada vi.Quando virei para olhar o arco-íris,lá estava aquele que eu realmente não queria mais ver._Itachi_.

- Você também tenta descobrir da onde vem os arco-íris? - Virei o rosto para o lado,passei pela sua direita e continuei a caminhada. - Temos coisas em comum. - Ele insistiu,mas eu não falei nada. - Não vai falar mesmo comigo?

Parei e abaixei a cabeça controlando as lágrimas que agora queriam rolar.Ele mentiu para mim,não tinha porque responde-lo ou lhe dar tregua.A chuva voltou a ficar pesada mas o arco-íris não sumiu e acabei por retomar minha caminhada.

- _Sakura..._ - Ele sussurrou meu nome e senti meu corpo inteiro estremecer,não sei como mas é isso que sinto quando ele fala meu nome,novamente parei de caminhar mas sem encara-lo.

- Por quê? - Mantive minha cabeça baixa,e mesmo sem ve-lo eu sentia pelo timbre de sua voz que ele estava triste. - Por que não me contou sobre Ino? - Finalmente a primeira lágrima quente rolou pelo meu rosto gelado,seguida por várias.

- Não lhe devo satisfações,nem sobre se tenho namorada ou porque não lhe contei. - Paralisei,e ele lentamente passou pelo meu lado ficando em minha frente,pudi ver Itachi voltar a caminhar.Então era assim que ele fazia.

- Devia ter dito isso quando lhe perguntei se tinha ou não namorada! - Gritei mas ele não parou de caminhar,nem sequer olhou. - Não precisava ter mentido... - Deixei escapar um soluço,e aí sim ele percebeu que eu estava chorando e me olhou.

- Se tivesse falado que não lhe devo satisfações,você ficaria brava comigo e eu voltaria para a prisão. - Eu ri,na tentativa de parar de chorar,mas as lágrimas mesmo assim vieram.Então,ele mentiu só para eu não coloca-lo de volta a prisão?Como se eu fosse fazer aquilo... - Por que riu?

- Porque eu nunca te colocaria de volta na prisão,e você não precisava ter mentido! - Contrai meus olhos tirando qualquer vestígio de lágrima que ainda estava lá presente.

- Você faria o mesmo no meu lugar. - Mordi meu lábio,era isso que eu fazia quando estava nervosa ou talvez triste.Ele não entendeu minha reação e voltou a caminhar,novamente dando as costas para mim.

- Eu nunca mentiria pra você. - Ele parou. - Mas se você mentiu uma vez,mentiria outra e outra e outra...

- Não precisa ser tão cínica,vai dizer que nunca mentiu na vida? - Itachi realmente perdeu pontos nos meus conseitos,mas isso não fazia a dor que eu sentia no meu peito melhorar,apenas piorava cada vez mais.Eu nunca senti isso,nem mesmo quando Sasuke pisava em mim. - Ah garota ve se cresce,tem que aprender que não deve confiar em ninguém,nem em si próprio. - O arco-íris aos poucos sumia e Itachi começou a se afastar de mim,mas por pouco tempo já que outra vez voltei a caminhar.

- Não vou esquecer disso. - As lágrimas voltaram e ele me viu chorar.

- Pare de chorar,parece uma criança mimada quando a mãe não compra um sorvete. - Assim só piorou a situação,eu sentia que meu rosto e minhas bochechas estavam completamente inchados. - Agora deixa disso e volta pra casa,antes que pegue um resfriado.

- Está preocupado? - Perguntei ironicamente,mas ele não percebeu o tom de ironia.

- Não é bem isso. - Ele se distanciou mais de mim e aproveitei para falar uma última frase.

- Eu devia imaginar que você era igual o seu irmão. - Dei as costas para ele,assim como ele fez muitas vezes comigo,e caminhei na direção contrária.Foi quando eu vi Sasuke,ele parecia espantado mas não dava para saber se tinha ouvido toda a conversa.

- Ele não te contou? - Perguntou ele quando finalmente nos aproximamos.Passei a mão pelo meu rosto,na tentativa de apagar os últimos vestígios da choradeira.Sasuke tinha ouvido a conversa.

- Não.Ino também não me contara nada sobre ter namorado,ela até fingia gostar do Shikamaru. - Peguei uma parte do meu cabelo e escorri um pouco da água que estava nele.

- E ela gosta dele,só meu irmão que não percebe. - Sem querer ser cruel,mas um pequeno sorriso brotou em meu rosto ao pensar que Itachi poderia virar chifrudo.

- Bom vou para a minha casa,você sabe como a minha mãe é deve estar subindo pelas paredes de tanta preocupação já. - Ele sorriu,por alguns momentos até pensei que aquele não era o Sasuke.Quando ia voltar a andar,Sasuke me segurou.Incrivél é de família a mania de me segurar pelo braço.

Só que ele não só me segurou,como me puxou para perto dele.Mas o meu reflexo era melhor,e antes que ele pudesse me beijar,dei lhe de presente um belo tapa em seu rosto e corri em direção a saída da praia.

* * *

**Aíí esse capitulo foi tão curtinho,mas deu muito trabalho mesmo!Parece que a inspiração tem fugido de mim,ainda mais agora que estou em aulas x.x,tenho muitas coisas pra fazer sabe hihi!**

**Em falar em aulas,as minhas tão muito boas...apesar da classe horrível e que não cala a boca nunca e sempre estraga as atividades legais,tá sendo muito bom por causa dos amigos novos,e velhos claro :x auhahuha.**

**Sem contar que tem um certo menino ai,ahuauhhauhua né Gekah(Ayame) :x!**

**E domingo então,fui chavecada por um monte de garotos tarados no Anime Summer ahuauhhua,ri muito!Foi perfeito!Teve até cosplay de digimon ahuahuauh xD!**

**Bom gente,chega de contar segredos e falar da minha vidinha x.x!Quero agradecer por todas as reviews,adoro ler todas elas e ver que vocês estão gostando,mesmo querendo me matar hahuauha.**

_Jessica: _**Oii,claro que não vou colocar Sakura e Sasuke!Credo,não odeio eles mas sei lá,não gosto deles ahuahuhua.Brigada pela review!**

_Bequinho-chan: _**Ahauhuahua vai virar manchetes dos jornais do mundo todo huahua,bom...eu também ainda não acredito que eu escrevi aquilo,mas garanto que as coisas só vão melhorar agora!Pelo menos eu acho né hahuhuaa.Brigada pela review,espero que goste desse capitulo também...**

_Uchiha Danii-chan:_ **Se eu não fosse a autora dessa fic,e estivesse acompanhando capitulo por capitulo eu mataria a autora!Sério como eu pudi ser tão má em fazer isso com a Sakura x.x?ahuahuhua,mas tudo bem!Como eu já disse as coisas só vão melhorar agora xD!Epa,o Itachi é meu hauhaa xD!Brigada pela review **

_Joseane Hatake:_ **Oieee,tudo bem?Que bom que está gostando,fico realmente feliz xD!Eu ainda estou devendo algo completamente cruel para o Sasuke,pois bem já vou imaginando e você me aguarde muahahaha!Brigada pela revieww**

_Camila: _**HAuahuahuhaa,que legal a nova fase de Naruto ter estreiado no dia do seu aniversário,pena que eu nem suporto mais ver Naruto de tão chato que tinha sido aqueles filers...pois bem,vou pensar no seu caso da Sakura dar umas porradas na Ino,vai ficar bem legal se eu for escrever xD!Brigada por sempre tar deixando uma review aqui!**

_Uchiha Polyana: _**Oieeeeee xP!Eu tinha certeza que você ia ficar com raiva huauhaa,está ai a reação do Itachi em relação a Sakura,coitadinha né?Mas como eu já disse para muitas pessoas,as coisas de agora em diante vão melhorar um pouco hihi!E quanto ao orkut,meus status estão como casada mesmo,só que meu nick mudou pq...eu acabei com meu namorado ;o!Agora está S.E.P.Karol. xDDD acho que é isso ahuahuha! Brigada pela review!**

_Uchiha ka-chan: _**Oii!Acho que você não é a única que quer matar a Ino ahuauhha,muito obrigada pelos elogios,adorei mesmo a sua review!Espero que goste desse capitulo,e novamente obrigada xD!**

_Ayame Seydoraka: _**Doceiriiinhaa hasiuhauihs,ohhhhh não era minha intenção que uma flecha atingisse seu coração x.x,mas eu garantiooo que os próximos capitulos serão menos crueis x.x!Doro-te negona ahuauhhuahua**

_Genteeeeee brigada mesmo!Até o próximo capítuloo!_


	7. Essa não será minha rendição!

**Spirit of the Sea**

* * *

Se o meu primeiro passatempo preferido é observar o mar,concerteza o segundo é olhar o movimento pela janela de casa,da escola ou até mesmo do carro.Deve ser por isso que estou deixando passar mais uma aula de química para ver o que as criancinhas do primário fazem no intervalo. 

Não sei se sou a única que gostaria de voltar nessa época,na qual você só desenhava o dia inteiro e aprendia a coisa gostosa que é ler e escrever.Nós eramos tão inocentes que nem imaginavamos como era namorar,e assim nem se importavamos com isso.Agora,quem não namora é "_zuado_",e por que ser zuado,quando namorar já é sinônimo de problema?Até mesmo gostar de alguém já é sinal de problemas.

- Ei Sakura,levante-se. - Eu já disse que professores de química adoram me mudar de lugar? - Sente-se ali. - Esqueci um detalhe.Eles sempre fazem eu sentar ao lado do Sasuke.

E eu fui,como se tivesse outra escolha.Sentei e logo vuou um pedaço de papel na minha mesa,Tenten e Hinata só observavam do outro lado da sala enquanto eu abria lentamente o bilhete.

_"Então,falou com meu irmão?" _Sasuke também me olhava enquanto eu lia a frase,é muito óbvio que eu não falei com o irmão dele,mas acho que Sasuke não tem neurônios suficientes para raciocinar isso.Rasguei o papel,e disse a ele que não.

Ele insistiu,e rasgou outra pequena folha de seu caderno e começou a escrever.

_"Fala com ele,acho que o meu irmão idiota quer que você fale com ele."_ Estranhei a frase,como Sasuke sabia sobre Itachi?Afinal eles se odeiam...pelo menos foi o que me pareceu.

_"Não vou falar com ele e pronto." _Aproveitei que Sasuke voltou a prestar atenção na aula e joguei a bolinha de papel acertando em cheio seu olho,fazendo a sala inteira rir.

- Quem tacou? - Sasuke pode não ter tantos neurônios,mas eu tenho menos.Esqueci que o professor me odeia,e que se descobrir que fui eu...

- Sakura. - Sasuke apontou pra mim e eu gelei.

* * *

Quais são as vantagens de ser mandada para a diretoria?Simples,você só precisa ter sorte da diretora não estar presente na sala,então você fica sozinho e pode fazer o que quiser sem ter que olhar um professor chato falar,falar e falar! 

Mas a sua sorte pode desmoronar completamente quando você acaba encontrando aquela pessoa que você reza para não ver nunca mais.Isso mesmo,Itachi está aqui com um bilhete de mensalidade de escola,deve ser do Sasuke.

Ele me olhou e eu virei o rosto,fingindo que estava fitando o bebedouro.

- Ah meu Deus não acredito. - Coicidencia,eu também não acredito que o meu destino seja tão cruel a ponto de fazer eu encontra-lo! - Eu tinha que escolher hoje para pagar essa droga,só pode.

- _Vaza_ daqui. - Itachi riu como se eu tivesse contado a melhor piada do mundo,acho que só faltou cuspir a água que ele bebia.

- O que aconteceu com a menina culta que eu conheci?

- Morreu quando eu te conheci. - Levantei da cadeira,mas nesse mesmo momento a diretora chegou.Olhou para mim e suspirou,desse jeito vou achar que só faço besteiras!Foi a quarta,quer dizer quinta vez que venho para a diretoria neste ano.É muito pouco!

- Até que enfim você chegou. - Como sempre Itachi estava impaciente,mas não achava que ele tratasse assim a diretora.

- Me desculpe,queira sentar por favor. - Pediu ela completamente formal,e ele obedeceu completamente irritado. - Ah Sakura,você não toma jeito não é? - Finalmente ela falou comigo,como se eu fosse uma criminosa mas falou.

- Eu não fiz nada!O Sasuke que estava... - Fui interrompida por uma risada zombateira,vindo de advinhe quem.

- Com licença senhor Itachi,mas por que está rindo? - Novamente ela perguntou séria e fez com que ele parasse de gargalhar.

- É que achei que Sakura fosse uma nerd,quietinha e não que viesse parar sempre aqui. - Eu vi ele segurando o riso e quase levantei para bater nele,mas a diretora me segurou.

- É,não sou tão criança quanto você acha que sou. - Respondi,e agora foi minha vez de rir da cara de _besta_ dele.

- **CHEGA!** - A diretora gritou assustando eu e o Itachi,que ficamos quietinhos na hora. - Sakura,você estava avisada que a próxima vez que viesse para a diretoria estaria suspensa,e assim será.E você Itachi,queira por favor parar de ser criança?Vou acabar achando que você que deveria estar no lugar de Sasuke.

* * *

Retiro absolutamente da minha mente,meu conceito de que,ao ir a sala da diretora e ficar sem fazer nada é bom.Até que é bom,menos quando você é suspensa,e um homem maravilhoso e sexy te chama para caminhar já que você não tem mais aula no dia,e como sou muito burra eu acabo aceitando e aqui estamos,no meio de uma sorveteria. 

Sorvetes,casquinhas,barulhos de mordidas,colherzinhas coloridas,caldas gostosas de vários tipos,granulados,confetes e no meio disso há _mordidas_.Não sei se já está incluida no manual de Sobrevivencia Anti-Movimentos Sexys do Itachi,mas a mordida dele é completamente enlouquecedora!

- É já me disseram que a minha mordida é muito sexy,mesmo que eu esteja comendo algo nojento. - Corei muito,muito mesmo que cheguei até a desviar o olhar sempre Itachi descobre os meus pensamentos e eu acabo ficando em situações constrangedoras. - Você sabe que eu não tenho poder der ler mentes... - Ele pausou um pouco,para dar outra mordida na casquinha - Quem me dera se eu tivesse,mas é que você é muito transparente.

- Como assim transparente? - Sempre ouvi falar que eu pareço tão esperta as vezes,mas em outras eu sou tipo uma idiota ambulante,acho que a última opção é a que mais combina comigo.

- Você é sincera,é fácil descobrir seus sentimentos. - Mudando completamente meu último pensamento,eu não sou burra as pessoas que complicam as coisas comigo.Por exemplo,há pouco tempo atrás eu estava sendo chingada pelo Itachi,e agora olhe só ele está até me pagando sorvete.Quer mesmo que eu fique bem?Olhei o relógio e já eram exatamente 6 horas,as aulas tinham acabado em menos de 20 minutos e Hinata e Naruto combinaram de vir para cá.

E em um passe de mágica,os dois chegaram bem juntinhos,mas nem de mão dadas estavam.Hinata correu para sentar conosco enquanto o Naruto enfrentava a enorme fila do caixa para comprar os sorvetes.

- Ah...não sabiam que vocês tinham feito as pazes. - Ela ajeitou a cadeira ao meu lado e sentou,dando uma leve olhadinha para o Naruto.

- Nós nunca brigamos. - Bem,Itachi tem lá os seus poderes malignos ocultos,mas ele também é bem burro de pensar,ou melhor achar,que nós nunca brigamos!Eu não teria entendido que aquilo era um plano para que,Hinata não ficasse fazendo perguntas,se Itachi não tivesse chutado a minha perna direita por baixo da mesa.

- Oiiii genttee!Hinatinha do meu co-co-coração não tinha sorvete de morango com pequenos pedaços de cereja,nem de abacaxi e amora então te trouxe um de brigadeiro com hortelã!Foi o mais parecido que eu achei,tá bom pra você? - Hinata corou levemente,e eu e Itachi seguramos o riso.Mas não deu para continuar segurando pois Naruto deixou cair os dois potinhos de sorvete direto na blusa de Hinata.

Ela gritou sem parar,porque sorvete é bem gelado(não sabe hauuhahua) e sujou completamente sua blusa.Os dois correram em direção a uma pia,e claro eu fui junto,mas bem escondidinha pois os dois estavam no maior clima.

Naruto completamente vermelho e desajeitado tentava ao extremo lavar a mancha verde e marrom que ficara estampada na blusa,enquanto Hinata tentava controlar em vão a vergonha,já que o toque de Naruto na sua blusa e no corpo dela a fazia corar muito.

Caminhei lentamente até a mesa que Itachi estava sentado,e voltei a fazer companhia a ele.

- Então,você deve estar mesmo _puta_ comigo pelo jeito que a sua amiga falou que tinhamos feito as pazes.

- Bem você queria que eu estivesse como?Soltando fogos depois do que você me falou? - Minhas mãos começaram a se mexer loucamente,sem eu ter controle nenhum sobre elas.Itachi reparou isso,e colocou as dele sobre as minhas tentando me acalmar.

- Não sabia que eu era tão importante pra você. - Ele ainda tinha as mãos sobre as minhas,que somando com o seu último comentaram fizeram eu ficar vermelha em milésimos. - Pois bem,você quer mesmo que eu explique porque fiz aquilo?

- Sem mentiras. - Ele concordou,e logo ia começar a falar,quando Naruto e Hinata chegaram fazendo-o fechar a boca. - Em outra coicidencia qualquer você me conta.

- Contar o que? - Perguntou Naruto completamente intrometido na conversa.

- **NADA!**

* * *

**Gente,peço sérias desculpas a todos que acompanham,ou pelo menos acompanhavam a minha fic.Não,eu não vou abandona-la mas acho que demorarei mais do que o normal para postar novos capitulos,época de prova está aí e de trabalhos também!A criatividade sumiu,mas espero em breve estar postando o outro capitulo!**

Me desculpem também pelo capitulo horroroso,e tenho certeza que não era o que vocês esperavam!E,não posso responder as reviews...estou ocupada,desculpem mas agradeço todos vocês!

Beijoos!


	8. Papai e filinha,apaixonados?

**Spirit of the Sea**

* * *

Eu não consegui dormir direito,pensando em qual seria a resposta de Itachi.Se bem que,eu tenho um pouco de certeza que ele irá mentir,ou tentará mentir.Mas eu não vou ser fraca como venho sendo,apesar de que é muito díficil quando está ao lado dele. 

Bem,eu tinha um motivo relativamente bom para ficar feliz esta manhã.Itachi teria me ajudado - involuntariamente,mas ajudou - na prova de física,eu escrevi o seu nome no gabaritinho,e acabei tirando 7 na prova.Tenten até deu uma de louca dizendo que era coisa de destino e um monte de coisas que eu nem quero me lembrar,de tanta loucura que foi.

- Sabe Sakura - Depois de Hinata ter começado o pequeno namorico,sem beijos,com o Naruto ela realmente liberou sua beleza.Isso porque ela estava muito bonita,e chamou muita atenção das pessoas que conhecem ela desde criancinha,já que ela nunca foi assim. - Eu acho que você deveria escutar o que ele tem pra te dizer,pelo menos você não fica aí imaginando o porque dele ter feito isso.

Eu acenti com a cabeça e sorri,mas isso não era o que me preocupava.Eu não estava nem ligando pelo motivo de tudo o que ele me fez,meu maior medo era descobrir que meu coração já não é mais meu...

Mesmo assim eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele,aquele jeito misterioso e ao mesmo tempo divertido,sexy e muito elegante.Era desisperador saber que eu posso estar gostando dele,e ainda ter aquela maldita e conhecida "quedinha" pelo irmão mais novo dele.

- Haruno Sakura? - Um homem alto,de pele negra e moreno apareceu na porta da sala me se eu fosse uma celebridade,meus "coleguinhas" de sala olharam todos para mim e eu levantei a mão. - Seu pai está aí,arrume seu material.

Aham,meu pai.Claro,e o papai noel existe.

Mas enfim,eu tinha mesmo que sair da classe pra ver o ser que teria mentido só pra me tirar da aula,e acho que eu vou agradecer muito mais tarde por isso!Levantei da cadeira,ainda sob alguns olhares,e arrumei meu material "socando" tudo na mochila.

Empinei o nariz e sai andando como se fosse uma modelo,acho que até ouvi algumas palminhas pelo meu desfile até a porta de saída da sala,mas poderia apenas ser a minha mente.Ainda continuei com a minha pose de modelo e desci as escadas,lentamente.Meu faro Anti-Itachi-Sexy estava aceso e quase fervendo,o que significava que ele era o meu suposto "pai".

Abri a porta da secretaria e suspirei,era mesmo ele.

- _Bebezinha_,o que fazes aqui? - Ele perguntou com o seu sarcasmo agudo,e vendo que a minha cara não estava nem um pouco boa,ele parou de rir.Graças a Deus - Então,eu não consegui esperar outra coicidência.

- Eu imaginei,_papai_. - Eu retribui o sarcasmo,era impossível não retribuir isso. - Mas creio que você não vai falar sobre o meu castigo aqui na escola certo? - Itachi fez cara de quem não entendeu nem uma palavra,então eu pisquei para ele e sorri.

- Não sou tão cruel a ponto de lhe dar umas _palmadas no bumbum _aqui. - Eu olhei para trás,sabe...para ver se alguém tinha escutado aquilo,e o pior é que muitas pessoas tinham escutado,e nesse exato momento estavam todos vermelhos segurando o riso,inclusive o Itachi.

- Vamos. - E puxei ele até a saída.

* * *

Da janela da escola concerteza não dá para ver o quanto o Sol estava distante hoje,e o quanto fazia frio do lado de fora.Minha mão tremia e eu sabia que logo logo ele iria descobrir isso,infelizmente eu não conseguia me controlar e o medo começava a me invadir. 

- Então... - Ele começou a falar para tentar acabar com o silêncio aterrorizante. - Você quer saber mesmo?

- Deve ser por isso que estou torrando do lado de um cara muito mal educado,que me humilhou como ninguém tinha feito na minha vida,não acha? - O sorriso que ele mantinha no rosto se desformou em questões de segundos,meu comentário _carinhoso_ não o agradara nem um pouco,e muito menos a minha mente que me enviou algumas lágrimas para os meus olhos,e ele não deixou de reparar nisso também.

- Eu só vou contar,quando você parar de chorar. - Eu olhei pra ele e meus olhos se perderam no dele,mas logo isso mudou graças a um vento gelado que passou,arrancando arrepios.Passei as maos pelos olhos secando os últimos vestígios de lágrimas e encarei ele com o máximo de força e coragem que eu tinha.

- Boa_ filinha._ - Eu ri,que nem uma criança de 1 ano quando alguém faz uma careta pra ela. - Eu não gosto da Ino,quer dizer eu nem amo ela. - Quase que eu deixo escapar um sorriso da minha boca. - Nunca amei,e nem vou amar...eu realmente não consigo considera-lá uma namorada,por isso não te falei nada.Satisfeita? - Meus olhos voltaram a ficar vermelhos,e a raiva começou a invadir meu corpo,desde o dedão do pé até o último fio de assim era só isso?Eu não quero saber,ele mentiu e acabou!É da mesma raça do Sasuke,eu devia saber.Apoiei meu corpo sobre minhas mãos e tomei impulso para levantar,sem sequer olhar para ele novamente.

- Me deixa em paz. - Fraca,inútel,sem-coragem e incompetente.Eram as únicas palavras que vieram a minha cabeça,e que me descreviam perfeitamente.Eu sabia que o Itachi não me deixaria nunca em paz,sempre acabariamos nos encontrando,e se isso não acontecesse,em pensamentos eu ia me encontrar com ele.

- Ei,ei,ei! - Ele gritou e se levantou vindo em minha direção. - Você não acredita em mim?

- Você...já mentiu uma vez,quem garante que não está mentindo denovo? - Eu queria morrer ou enterrar minha cara dentro da areia,aquilo não podia estar acontecendo...

- Depois você diz que eu que sou o leitor de mentes. - Fiquei sem entender nada,e ele deu um longo suspiro enquanto ajeitava o cabelo,o que me deixou piradinha... - Quer dizer,eu não estava mentindo.Só omiti alguns fatos. - Eu desabei na areia,e ele desabou junto comigo.Lado a lado,nós estavamos novamente.Virei para ele e corei,Itachi me olhava como se eu fosse a mulher mais linda do mundo,nossos olhos se perderam...e por um instante eu pude ver ele se aproximando,mas acabei com isso.

- Omitiu o quê? - Burra,estúpida e _trouxa_,agora eram essas palavras que me descreviam perfeitamente.Digamos que eu cortei o maior clima da minha vida,e que eu perdera a chance de poder beijá-lo.

- Se eu contar,você não acreditaria. - Vendo que eu tinha acabado completamente com todo o clima,ele voltou a encarar o céu negro.O frio começava a ficar mais intenso,e muitas pessoas ali na praia começavam a se retirar,deixando apenas eu e ele ali,sozinhos... a mão quente dele encostou em meu braço gelado,e eu levei um susto,fazendo-o rir. - Frio?

- Muito... - Senti que aquela resposta era o começo de algo muito agradável,ou talvez terrivelmente desagradável.Ele me puxou,sem autorização alguma,para mais perto dele e me abraçou.Minha cabeça ficou apoiada em seu peito,enquanto ele me enlaçava com seus braços gentilmente,na tentativa de me esquentar,nem queira imaginar o quão meu rosto ficou vermelho. - Ma-as,voltando ao assunto...eu acredito,dependendo se a desculpa for boa. - Ele riu e nem reparou que eu gaguejava.

- Como eu disse,eu não gosto da Ino e nunca gostei,só aceitei namora-lá porque eu não conseguia achar a mulher perfeita pra mim sabe? - Eu concordei com a cabeça,quase delirando com o bater do seu coração bem perto de mim,ele era extremamente quente e quando começou a mexer sem parar no meu cabelo,fez eu perder o mínimo de juízo que eu ainda tinha. - Então aceitei,na esperança dela ser essa mulher,mas é lógico que ela não é... - Itachi deu uma pausa bem de leve e continuou - Só que quando eu te vi,aqui,nesse mesmo lugar aquele dia,eu senti algo que é impossível de explicar...

Meu corpo inteiro travou,meu cérebro parou de funcionar,meus dedos congelaram,meu coração parou de bater,meus neurônios não funcionavam mais.Realmente eu estava ouvindo aquilo?

- Eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém como você _Sakura_,nunca mesmo.E quando eu comecei a falar com você,quando eu vi o seu jeito de ser,animado,divertida...cativante,eu me convenci de que você era a mulher que eu procurava. - Meu sangue parou de circular,e eu ficava mais gelada do que nunca,ele se assustou e me abraçou mais forte,meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca de tantas emoções que eu estava sentindo.Me remexi um pouco,e me posicionei onde dava para ver seu rosto,ele me olhou e aquele turbilhão de sentimentos vieram a tona. - Eu não gosto de mentir,nunca gostei e nunca pensei que iria fazer isso com você,mas quando você me perguntou aquele dia se eu namorava...eu senti que se fosse sincero,você iria me deixar falando sozinho,e nunca mais querer me ver.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu olho,seguida de muitas outras.Mas agora ele sabia,que não eram lágrimas de tristeza,e sim de muita felicidade por estar ouvindo aquelas coisas.

- Então eu menti,porque eu iria acabar mesmo com a Ino.E foi isso que eu fiz ontem,larguei ela. - Eu entrei em choque,se é que eu já não estava e levantei ainda encarando-o,ele fez o mesmo e ajeitou as roupas. - Satisfeita?Agora eu vou indo,já que você ainda gosta do meu irmão...

Eu vi ele se afastando lentamente de mim,e as palavras que me descreviam a poucos momentos voltaram a latejar na minha cabeça.Eu poderia completamente mudar o rumo das coisas,poderia ser uma covarde e idiota a ponto de deixar ele ir embora,assim como eu já fiz muitas vezes na minha vida,ou então eu poderia mudar tudo o que as pessoas acham que eu sou,e ir atrás dele.Meus pés começaram a se mover lentamente em sua direção,e quando eu me dei conta eu já estava abraçando ele por trás.

- _Sakura,você não precisa fazer isso... _- Ele disse enquanto virava para a mim,ainda mantendo o abraço apertado.Levantei meu rosto e sorri para ele,deixando as lágrimas novamente deslizarem rosto a baixo,e dessa vez ele limpou-as.Me esforcei ao máximo para ficar na ponta do pé,e minha altura já estava quase batendo com a dele,boca com boca,olho no olho,respiração misturando com respiração,isso pira qualquer um.Ele ainda me olhou por alguns instantes,antes de nós fecharmos os olhos e deixar as coisas rolarem.

Nossas bocas se encostaram,o beijo mais esperado da minha vida.Ficamos assim por algum tempo,sem nos mover,tentando a qualquer modo entender o que acontecera de uma hora para outra em nossas vidas...então eu senti,ele queria aprofundar o beijo e eu segui meu coração.A língua quente e úmida dele percorria todos os cantos da minha boca,enquanto eu me perdia cada vez mais naquela sensação.Suas mãos começaram a percorrer minhas costas,e logo de se encontraram com o meu cabelo,uma ele manteve lá,fazendo carinho assim como fizera há pouco tempo atrás,e a outra pousou em meu rosto,me acariciando.Enlacei meu braço em volta de seu pescoço,e com o outro mexia rapidamente em seu cabelo.Era tudo perfeito,parecia que nos conheciamos há muitos anos,era um beijo apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo muito necessitado.Ele me deu uma leve mordida antes de nos separarmos em busca de ar,eu sorri para ele.

- Vai dizer que você não quer que eu faça _isso_? - Dei outro beijo de leve nele,e sorrimos juntos.Uma fina e leve chuva começou cair,mas para mim,era o dia mais ensolarado da minha vida.Itachi me segurou,me levantou e me girou no ar,caímos no chão juntos...e nos recompomos.

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

**AUHHHHAHUAHUAHUAUHAUHA!OMGG!EU APARECIIII,EU APARECIIII!ESTOU AQUIIIII XD!**

**Aiii gente,que horror que eu fiz com vocês heim?Demorei muito pra postar,eu estava sem idéias e hoje veio muitasssss para eu escreverrr!Cara eu realmente acho que a espera agradou vocês,pq esse capitulo me fez até chorar de tão fofo que ficou ahuahuauha,mas ainda vem coisas por aí...teve ar de final,mas não é final não!**

**Que saudadesss de vocês huahuauhauha,acabei minhas provas hoje uff...agora posso escrever tranquila,eu acho xD!**

**Até o próximo capítulo,obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!!!!**

**e me desculpem ahuauhauha.**


	9. O Ataque do Vampiro

**Spirit of the Sea**

* * *

A minha meia nova de estrelinhas misturadas com caveiras já era,a água inteira invadia meu sapato a cada vez que eu pisava em uma poça d'água.Isso tudo culpa do Itachi,sim dele mesmo,que me puxava sem dó nem piedade cidade a dentro para a casa dele. 

Como se eu achasse que ele fosse me soltar,implorei com uma espécia de voz "fofa" para que ele me largasse,mas isso é claro que não aconteceu.

- Uai,você quer ficar aqui na chuva?A minha casa é mais perto do que a sua. - Tirando a parte de que eu não sei exatamente onde ele mora,Itachi estava certo.Segurei forte sua mão e continuei correndo.

Foi quando paramos em um prédio de aproximadamente 25 andares,era lindo e muito elegante.As cores preta e branca davam um ar de elegância e tränquilidade,quem me dera ter _grana_ suficiente para morar ali.Itachi me conduziu até a porta do elevador e clicou o pequeno botão vermelho-_escroto_,o elevador estava no vigésmo quinto andar,nos olhamos e começamos a rir.Bem eu não sei porque rimos,mas ver ele sorrir fez eu esquecer a poça de água presente nos meus pés.

- Frio?

- Um pouco. - O elevador chegou,uau muito rápido não?Entramos e o silêncio predominou,assim que o maldito ar condicionado começou a funcionar por um puro impulso do _pecado_ eu vuei para os braços dele,convenhamos que após o nosso lindo romance na praia eu seja a namorada dele,então eu posso fazer isso sem problemas algum...

- Espero que você não se encomode com a bagunça... - E como se o abraço não tivesse significado nada,ele se soltou e saiu em direção à uma porta de madeira com o número 92.

- Mais do que o meu quarto eu creio que não. - Sai do elevador e ajudei-o procurar as chaves do apartamento,e a porta se abriu...e bem,a minha boca se abriu junto.Só a sala do apartamento era enorme,tinha dois sofás de couro de três lugares,uma tv de plasma de 42 polegadas,uma mesinha de centro,uma porta de vidro enorme para a sacada,que a vista ia direto para a praia. - Uau. - Falei quando ele me empurrou para entrar.

- Vou pegar algumas roupas de algumas namoradas minhas... - Acho que o meu olhar virou mortal,já que a sua cara se transformou de alegre para preocupada - Ex-namoradas,e já volto. - Então ele sumiu dentro de um corredor escuro.Levantei minha cabeça e pude ver um desenho tatuado no teto,provavelmente de um time de futebol que eu não conhecia.Olhei para o meu lado direito e vi um grande e maravilhoso aquário grudado na parede,tinha até um tubarãozinho pequeno.Senti uma mão no meu ombro e pulei de susto,era o Itachi com as roupas "novas".

- Então...eu vou deixar você se trocar enquanto preparo um chocolate quente,quer? - Concordei com a cabeça e esperei ele ir embora para ver as roupas.Eu sei o quanto ele é irônico,sarcástico e sacana,mas nunca chegou a me passar pela cabeça que ele me daria roupas,que nem parecem roupas,de _putas_.A blusa,nem era uma blusa,era mais para um top-sutiãn de tão minúsculo que era,pelo menos a calça era de moleton e o top com um pouco de desgosto e ri da minha desgraça,quem mandou eu vir até aqui?

- Não sabia que o _senhor trabalhador,rico e misterioso _sabia fazer chocolate quente. - Entrei lentamente na cozinha,sem pedir licença,eu não tenho culpa que ninguém me ensinou a fazer isso.

- Não sabia que você era mal educada a ponto de não pedir licença. - Certo,ele tinha reparado nisso.Sentia que meu rosto queimava e se transformava em um pimentão rápido demais,e virei de costas para ele. - Liga pra sua mãe,não quero tomar bronca por você não estar em casa na hora certa.

- Okey _papai_! - Me virei novamente para ele e sorri,recebendo um sorriso meio sem graça de em direção ao telefone e liguei para mamãe,digamos que eu tenha sorte dela gostar do Itachi e me deixar ficar aqui.Desliguei o telefone e voltei para a cozinha.

- Você quer mesmo chocolate quente? - Eu sabia que era apenas uma farça essa história de saber fazer chocolate quente e etc,eu vi a cena dele se matando para tentar fazer.

- Eu realmente queria,só que você é um inútel mesmo. - Infelizmente minha capacidade de segurar meu riso era de zero porcento,então caí na gargalhada com a cara de cachorro que ele fez. - Brincadeira,mas...eu estou com sede.

- Vinho,água,refrigerante,suco de caixinha,suco natural? - Ele sugeriu mais um monte de coisas,mas o que realmente me interessou foi o vinho.

- Por que falou vinho antes de tudo? - Itachi levantou a sobrancelha como se quisesse entender o que eu tinha lhe perguntado.

- Porque eu sabia que você ia perguntar isso. - Ah,novamente a história de saber ler mentes,depois ele ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que não sabe ler mentes,está aí mais uma prova disso. - Brincadeira,é que eu quero tomar vinho...

- Uai,ninguém aqui está te impedindo de beber vinho,só que felizmente eu tenho conciência de não querer beber vinho com um cara que eu conheço há pouco tempo,que eu estou sozinha no apartamento,e que ele pode fazer algo comigo junto da sua gangue. - A rolha que tampava o vinho passou raspando em mim e eu pude ouvir ele rindo,enquanto colocava o líquido na taça de vidro.

- Bom,você literalmente me maguou agora. - Eu teria acreditado nesse papo de te-lo maguado,mas a expressão dele de sacana me convenceu do contrário. - Estou pensando seriamente em chamar os meus _amiguinhos_ aqui e fazermos umas coisas não muito gentis com você. - Descobri um tique dele,ficar girando a taça com o vinho sem parar.

- Falando assim você parece um vampiro,ainda mais que o vinho parece sangue. - Ele quase perdeu a pose de durão e começou a rir,mas é lógico que ele tem muito mais auto-controle do que eu e permaneceu assim,quieto e assustador. - Você diz que eu sou mal educada por não pedir licença,olha quem fala,que não me serve nem uma taça de vinho. - O _meu vampirinho_ retrucou um pouco,mas encheu outra taça com vinho.

- Esse sangue aqui é ruim... - Ele disse olhando para a taça enquanto dava longos passos em minha direção.O teatrinho de vampiro malvado e de humana indefesa era bem interessante,mas já estava na hora de acabar.Cada vez que ele chegava mais perto de mim,eu me afastava,até que eu encostei em um tipo de vidro e vi,que já estavamos na porta para a varanda. - Eu quero outro tipo de sangue.Muahahahaha **(isso realmente foi tosco,mas imaginem só o Itachi dando essa risadinha malvada ahushuas)**

**- **Sabia que assim você me bota medo mesmo? - Eu tentei ser sarcástica,mas ele percebeu que era apenas mais um teatrinho meu e deu o último passo,ficando praticamente colado em mim. - Uhhh que medo de você vampiro. - Minhas mãos teimavam em tremer,não sei de onde surgiu essa desconfiança dele,apenas sei que meu corpo inteiro estava gelado e aquele top não ajudava em nada.Ele levou a taça com vinho até o encontro de sua boca,eu tenho que admitir que aquilo é muito sexy,mas a minha situação não era favorável para tentar fazer alguma coisa.

- Hora de atacar! - Não sei se eu dei um berro insuportável no ouvido dele por causa de um terrível raio que fizera o vidro inteiro da porta tremer atrás de mim,ou se foi pela boca do Itachi misturada com o vinho encostando no meu pescoço lindo e desprevinido. - Cheiro...de...pepino... - Ele resmungava enquanto enchia de beijos meu pescoço,eu dei uma risadinha,ele acertara em cheio o cheiro do meu perfume e dos meus cremes.

- Que vampiro mais fracote. - Eu tentei provocar,mas meros segundos depois eu percebi que aquilo não tinha sido uma boa idéia.Isso porque eu acho que ele se irritou,e ia tentar algo mais _perverso_ comigo,Deus eu nunca achei que iria dizer isso,mas muito obrigada campainha por ter tocado essa hora! - Melhor ir abrir.

- Não faço idéia de quem possa ser. - Bem,não precisamos ter idéias,já que a coisa mais fácil era abrir a porta ver quem era.

Eu só não imaginava que foçe nada mais nada menos que,_Ino._

_E ainda chorando._

* * *

**Uhhh eu acho que não demorei tanto dessa vez,e o capítulo até que ficou legal não?Vou ter que mudar o rank já da fic,e agora realmente estou pensando em escrever um hentai,aí que medo!Nunca escrevi um,só de zuação...mas,que seja o que Deus quiser e eu não garanto nada huahahaa xD**

**Obrigada as reviews novamente,sem vocês eu não continuaria essa história...pq olha,vou confessar,está difícil!XD mas não vou abandona-los o.o **

_Saky-Moon: _**Continuado!XD,espero que goste...e obrigada!**

_Ayame Seydoraka: _**OIIIIII MINHA DM PRETA XD!Uuuh,lembra da nossa conversa na sala de aula?Em fazer hentai e talz?Você poluiu minha mente e me deixou com vontade de escrever,quem sabe nos próximos 3 capitulos teremos um hentai?hohoho!The first of my life HAISHOIASHIOa,brigadaaaaa pelo apoio xD**

_Uchiha Neko: _**Ahuahuahuaha,quer um lenço?Eu te do haha,mas só eu tenho o lenço autografado pelo Itachi muahahaha (risada maléficamente maléfica),que bom que gostou do capitulo hahaha,espero que goste desse!E claro,você pode ficar com o Sasuke chato ahuahuahua,brigada pela review!**

_Mariah-chan17: _**Muitooo obrigada,espero que goste desse capitulo também xD**

_Uchiha Polyana: _**Ahhhhh quanto tempo que eu não respondo uma review suaaaaa xD!Ficou com saudades?ooooooh sorryy!mas estou de volta hihi.uahuahua que bom que você gostou do capitulo,cara ficou muito perfeito!Até eu que crucifixo todos os meus capitulos amei aquele,e gostei desse também o.o ahuahuahua xD.Muito obrigada viu?XD**

_Lydhyamsf: _**Oiee,que bom mais uma leitora xD!Que bom que gostou da fic,minha vontade mesmo era fazer que cada vez mais pessoinhas no mundo gostem de Itachi x Sakura,afinal eles são tão lindos!Espero que goste desse capituloo e muito obrigadaa xD**

_Haruno Shaoly: _**Brigada por todos os elogios,espero que goste desse capitulo também xD**

_Uchiha ka-chan: _**Ahaha eu tambéeeem amei o capitulo,amei mesmo xD.E eu não acho que eu escreva bem,tenho muito o que aprender ainda huahuaahu xD,ainda sou humilde viu só?Gostou da brincadeira de vampiro e humana?ahusahusauhshua raxante!Brigada pelos elogios!**

_Haruno Sukura: _**Uhhhh eu realmente não queria fazer você chorar,desculpe viu?ahusashuhaus.Eu prometo tentar nao demorar tanto assim,msa capitulos bons virão,eu espero!Beiiijo**

_Hello Kitzinha: _**Olhaaaa a besta da Hello apareceuuu ahushauas,continua comentando ai viu?Beeeeeeejo!**


	10. Medo de uma coisa BANAL!

**Spirit of the Sea**

* * *

- Ino?! - Encontrei uma pessoa mais mal educada do que eu,Ino entrou correndo sem permissões apartamento a dentro,e graças a Deus não percebeu minha presença ali. - O que você faz aqui? - Itachi me olhou e fez um sinal pra que eu me escondesse em algum lugar,e foi o que eu fiz,mas aproveitei e me escondi onde eu pudesse ver e ouvir tudinho. 

- Itachi!Eu nunca soube o quanto seria difícil viver sem você,meu Deus!Eu não aguento mais. - Que bom que eu não tomei chocolate quente,acho que se eu tivesse feito isso ele já estaria todo no chão em formato de vómito. - Por favor,eu preciso de você! - A _oferecidinha_ vuou nos braços dele,e a primeira coisa que Itachi fez foi me olhar por apenas alguns instantes e depois voltou a olhar para ela em seu colo.Eu realmente não devia ter vindo para a casa dele.

- Ino,seu teatrinho acabou. - Yeah!Eu quase vibrei de emoção,só que pela primeira vez na vida eu consegui me controlar e fiquei quieta,seria muito divertido ver o Itachi humilhando-a. - Você acha que está tatuado Trouxa na minha cabeça?Eu sei que você só quer meu dinheiro,vaza daqui a não ser que queira que eu chame os seguranças. - Ino pareceu em choque,Itachi ficou confiante e sério como sempre,e bem eu...eu não conseguia conter o sorriso no meu rosto.

- Pode chamar os seguranças,pelo menos eles vão saber o quanto você é covarde. - Não me aguentei e ri baixinho,eu vi ela olhando para mim e sorri convictua,mas para a minha pequena surpresa ela agarrou Itachi com tudo,assustando até ele mesmo.

Meu espírito barracaqueira baixou e sai do meu esconderijo,voando em direção do casalsinho se beijando.Pulei com tudo encima daquele corpo magricelo da Ino e logo fiz ela se afastar dele.Nós duas ficamos nos encarando,olho no olho,minha vontade era vuar com toda a minha força naquele cabelinho que ela tem o trabalho de fazer chapinha todos os dias,e acabar com tudo aquilo.Mas eu sabia que a melhor coisa era esperar ela vir pra cima,era assim que eu tinha aprendido quando brigava com as pessoas na minha velha escola.É,eu não sou tão santa.

Então ela veio,com uma cara completamente inchada de tanto chorar,lágrimas de crocodilo é claro.E como uma menininha indefesa ela logo veio puxar meu cabelo,mas eu agachei e felizmente consegui desviar a tempo de ve-la desmoronando no chão,não aguentei e comecei a rir ainda mais quando vi Itachi rir junto comigo.

Me ajuelhei na frente dela e logo depois prendi-a no chão sem parar de rir.O rosto dela era realmente hilário,todo maquiado e ao mesmo tempo completamente borrado.

- Eu esperei tanto tempo pra fazer isso querida,destruir esse rostinho de bonequinha e mostrar que ninguém aqui é melhor que ninguém. - Fechei meu punho,olhei minha mão pela última vez e acertei em cheio seu rosto, sabia que tinha sido fraco,mas foi o suficiente para deixar uma bela marca no seu olho direito. - Agora levanta querida,nem eu nem o Itachi queremos que você fique aqui,_verme loiro_. - Ele começou a rir que nem um adoidado,e ela me olhou de cara feia ainda com as mãos no lugar onde eu tinha socado ela.

Mas logo a _loira azeda_ levantou e saiu porta a fora sem dizer qualquer palavra.

- Uau,acho que eu nunca vou querer brigar com você. - Disse ele sarcástico encostado na porta de vidro,a blusa dele tinha uma pequena mancha roxa de vinho causada pelo agarro da Ino,mas ele nem ligou pra isso. - Então onde aprendeu isso?Nunca vi uma mulher socar tão bem como você.

- Digamos que eu era um pouco rebelde. - Eu não era um pouco,eu era muito,mas isso ele não precisava saber.Andei um pouco pela sala e encontrei minha taça de vinho perdida pelo chão,peguei-a e tomei o que restara. - Então,acho que já é a hora de eu ir para a minha casa né? - Olhei para a porta,desejando que ele não lembrasse o que estava fazendo antes da interrupção da _mocréia_.

- Medo? - Senti ele segurar meu braço,e me arrependi por ter pensado sobre os acontecimentos anteriores.Sempre esqueço que ele lê mentes,encarei-o por alguns instantes,tentei ao máximo me controlar e me manter segura,mas isso não foi possível.

- Medo? - Eu repeti a frase anterior ainda perdida em seus olhos - Acho que eu não teria medo de _você_. - Itachi como era de se esperar riu do meu comentário e logo começou a se aproximar mais de mim.Bem essa não é uma boa hora para brincadeiras,lentamente fui me afastando enquanto ele insistia em vir para cima de mim,e encostei na porta de saída. - Sinto em dizer,mas a minha hora chegou...sabe,tenho mesmo que ir.

- Você é _virgem? - _O timbre de sua voz soava com um pouco de irônia,como se fosse uma grande piada eu ainda ser pura.Respondi que sim movendo a cabeça,e ao contrário de tudo o que eu imaginei,ele sorriu. - Entendi,não vou tentar nada. - Ele se afastou,mas ainda manteve o sorriso,bem alegre por sinal.

- Obrigada por entender,não sei...eu tenho medo. - Itachi me olhou enquanto enchia novamente a taça de vinho. - Não que eu não confie em você,mas...

- Eu sei,fica tranquila. - Me interrompeu,só que eu não consegui ficar brava com isso,porque sei que não foi por um motivo ruim. - Fico feliz em saber que ninguém ainda foi pra cama com você,e espero poder ser o primeiro. - Eu sorri,é claro que ele iria ser o primeiro!

- Obrigada denovo! - Corri na sua direção e pouco me importei com a taça de vinho em suas mãos,apenas o agarrei e fiz com que sua camisa voltasse a ficar rosada com o líquido. - Tenho que ir agora.

- Eu te levo até em casa,meu carro está na garagem. - Aceitei,assim eu não teria que pegar a chuva que caia lá fora. - Vou só me trocar. - Ele então,foi para o quarto e me deixou sozinha na sala.

Suspirei alto,tentava em vão controlar meus nervos.Nunca pensei que conversaria isso com o Itachi,mas afinal...eu já sou quase-adulta,e ele é adulto.Isso um dia iria acontecer,bem ou mal,ainda vai acontecer.Segurei uma lágrima que teimava em cair,não podia chorar por um motivo tão banal assim,medo do Itachi!Ele já me provou que não seria capaz de tocar em mim sem eu querer!

- Pronta? - Tomei um leve susto quando o vi chegar na sala,mas logo me recompuz e sai do apartamento.

* * *

- Meu Deus Sakura!É verdade mesmo que ele te disse essas coisas? - Minha boca já nem tinha mais vontade de abrir de tantas vezes que eu repitira que tudo realmente tinha acontecido. - Eu não posso crer! 

- Tenten,eu já te disse que foi sério!E posso ser sincera com você? - Ela acentiu com a cabeça,fechei os olhos por meros instantes e falei. - Eu estou com medo!

- Medo de perder a virgindade?! - Dessa vez foi a Hinata que perguntou,um pouco assustada.Não sei se pelo fato da minha mini-conversa com o Itachi ou por eu ter medo de uma coisa tão infantil.

- É,medo de tudo,medo deu decepcioná-lo,medo de travar,medo de errar,medo de tudo! - Hinata concordou com o que eu dissera,então ela não estava caçoando de mim.Tenten apenas olhou,revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Eu se fosse você,confiava nele.Acho que você já teve sorte suficiente de achar um cara tão especial como o Itachi,agora ainda quer ficar escolhendo com quem perder a virgindade?Me poupe! - Por um lado Tenten estava certa,mas se Itachi é tão especial assim,porque ele não pode esperar até eu estar preparada?E era isso o que eu iria fazer,seguir meu coração e quando tiver que ser,será!

- Realmente obrigada meninas não ajudou muito,mas eu sei que vocês tentaram. - Elas riram,e logo percebemos uma presença maldita bem roxa ali. - Olha só quem chegou,a Ino-roxa! - Todas riram.Isso porque Ino tinha uma enorme marca roxa em volta dos olhos,e adivinhe só quem fez isso?Eu!

- Nossa Ino o que fizeram no seu rosto?Tomou um tombo? - Sasuke parecia assustado com a enorme marca no rosto da "amiguinha",mas no fundo eu via que o que ele realmente queria era rir da sua cara.

- Acidente de trabalho,só isso... - Eu ri,ri como se fosse a última risada que eu poderia dar na minha vida.Todos olharam para mim,como se eu me importasse muito com isso,mas Ino parecia muito preocupada com a minha presença ali.

Aproveitei que ela aparentava estar fraca,caminhei na direção do curioso grupinho e sentei encima de uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- Acidente de trabalho?Só se for de programa não é?Porque que eu saiba,você recebeu um soco muito bem dado por mim na noite passada,enquanto tentava pegar o **meu** Itachi. - Todos abriram a boca,inclusive ela.Sorri confiante,ainda mais quando vi que Shikamaru se aproximava de todos nós.

- A Inozinha?Tentando roubar seu namorado Sakura? - Ino entrou em pânico já que o seu namoradinho,infelizmente _corno,_tinha ouvido toda a conversa!

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu Shika,ela ainda teve coragem de agarrar ele na minha frente.Olha Shikamaru,você merece pessoa melhor. - Ino começou a espernear,tentar me bater,mas é lógico que seguraram ela.E também eu não estava no pique para bater nela denovo.

- É MENTIRA!SHIKAMARU VOCÊ NÃO PODE ACREDITAR NISSO! - Shikamaru apenas olhou,deu risada e tirou o anel de "namorados" que ele carregava consigo todos os dias,e assustando qualquer um,tacou o pequeno objeto janela a baixo. - Você me paga Sakura. - Eu ri,e sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

O sinal tocou indicando o término das aulas.Os alunos todos começaram a correr,menos eu e minhas amigas que fomos lentamente,ainda comemorando a vitória sobre Ino. 

- Sabe Sakura,nunca achei que você pudesse ser assim,tão legal. - Tenten disse e eu agradeci.Hinata logo teve que ir embora,já que Naruto estava à sua espera.

- É,as aparências enganam. - Olhei para frente e dei de cara com Itachi encostado em seu carro,ele fora me buscar? - Bom Tenten,já vou indo...acho que ele está me esperando! - Ela piscou o olho e eu sai correndo na direção dele.

- Sakura!!! - Ouvi um berro e olhei para trás,era Shikamaru correndo em minha direção. - Nossa!Que bom que consegui te alcançar. - Coitado,parecia que seus pulmões iriam sair para fora.

- Hum?Em que posso ajudar? - Quase comecei a rir,meu tom foi tão formal que parecia uma secretária.

- Eu queria agradecer,já não aguentava mais Ino no meu pé,e esse foi o melhor pretesto que eu tive para acabar com ela! - Ele agarrou minha mão e depois a beijou,era extremamente estranho o que ele fez,já que eu nunca fui de falar com Shikamaru.

- Ei Sakura,quem é esse aí? - Itachi enlançou seus braços,pelas minhas costas,na minha cintura bem possessivamente.

- Ah é um amigo,aquele lá que namorava a Ino sabe? - Logo ele reconheceu o Shikamaru,e pediu desculpas formalmente por ter pensado besteiras. - Bom Shikamaru,não precisa agradecer,eu realmente precisava fazer aquilo!Tchau! - E saí praticamente sendo arrastada pelo Itachi.

* * *

**Tenho alguns comentários:**

**1 - Eu respondi todas as reviews bonitinhas,mas como o é legal comigo ele fez questão de apagar todas,então como não estou de bom humor eu não vou poder responder as reviews denovo.**

**2 - Quero agradecer em coro por todos que deixaram reviews e elogios para minha fic!**

**3 - Eu estou quase-de-novo-namorado,legal não?AHSUhuashuS só não sei o que isso tem a ver com a fic!**

**4 - Haha,hentai pode estar chegando em breve!Pois bem,comentem sobre isso xD!**

**5 - Até mais pessoal,e mil desculpas pela demora!**


	11. Uma briga,uma festa

- Ah pois bem,eu deveria imaginar que esse seu trabalho aí deveria ter reuniões. -Fitei lentamente o chão,a notícia da viagem de Itachi não me deixara nada bem.Há algumas horas atrás eu estava comemorando por ele ter me buscado na escola e olhe só,agora estou completamente deprimida e já morrendo de saudades.Ele tocou meu queixo e levantou-o,consequentemente fazendo-o  
encará-lo.

- Olha,é só um por fim de semana Sakura...eu sei que você aguenta isso. - Ele sorriu,mas Itachi não fazia idéia do quanto aquilo iria me machucar.Afinal era dia dos namorados e tudo mais e é tradição comemorar juntos quando se tem um.Suspirei e concordei,era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer no momento. - Fico feliz que você tenha entendido,apesar desse seu tom de depressão. - Itachi começou a se aproximar de mim,felizmente eu tinha uma xícara de café ao meu alcance e levei-a até a boca,evitando o ataque dele. - Você realmente não vai ficar de birra comigo não é? - Perguntou ele observando minha reação.

- Quer dizer que não posso mais tomar café? - Eu sorri e levei novamente a xícara à boca. - Eu não queria que você fosse,sabe,é dia dos namorados! - Meu sorriso sumiu completamente,eu não deveria ter contado para a ele que esse dia caía bem no fim de semana de sua reunião.

- Huuuuumm - Ele pareceu estar pensando por alguns instantes e de repente seus olhos brilharam,ele tinha tido uma idéia.Olhei para ele anciosamente esperando ouvir sua idéia,mas ele continuava calado até que riu. - Adoro essa sua cara de curiosa sabia? - Corei levemente enquanto ele passava a mão pelo meu rosto. - Eu te ligo no dia,pode deixar. - Tentei disfarçar minha  
decepção,mas era quase impossível fazer isso.Sorte a minha ele não ter percebido.

- Então,combinado... - Suspirei pela décima vez naquela noite tenebrosa - Não esqueça de me ligar e boa viagem. - Levantei da mesa sem ao menos espera-lo,beijei-lhe a boca e saí caminhando lanchonete à fora.Eu sabia que ele iria me seguir,como sempre fez,mas para a minha surpresa ele não fez isso.Olhei para trás para tentar confirmar novamente e nada,ele realmente não  
ligou.Mais outro suspiro até eu chegar em casa.

Abri a porta tentando fazer pouco barulho,missão que não ocorreu com grande sucesso já que mamãe desceu as escadas correndo com uma panela,que dorme ao lado dela,na mão.

- Calma mamãe,sou eu. - Depositei as chaves na mesa,me joguei na poltrona e estiquei a perna encima da mesinha de centro.Era hora de assistir filmes toscos de madrugada e dar uma relaxada,afinal amanhã era sábado e nada de aulas. - Tem comida?

- Bem,na verdade não. - Ela desceu as escadas e largou a panela em qualquer canto,foi até a cozinha à procura de algo para eu me alimentar. - Achei que fosse jantar com o Itachi - Mamãe berrou lá da cozinha,provavelmente até os vizinhos ouviram seu grito,mas já devem até estarem acostumados.

- As coisas não saíram como nós esperávamos. - Liguei a tv e com grande surpresa estava passando o mesmo filme que passou na semana passada em outra emissora,me afundei mais ainda na cadeira,sexta-feira realmente não foi feita para mim!

- Achei um miojo aqui,vou preparar e depois você me conta o que aconteceu. - Viu,eu disse.Ninguém merece ter que contar os detalhes de uma noite fracassada para a sua mãe,que vai começar com aquele batalhão de conselhos e você apenas querendo relaxar.Não que eu não goste de seus conselhos,mas se estes fossem feitos no dia seguinte seriam bem mais agradáveis.

Ela trouxe o miojo totalmente recheado de molho e sorri em forma de agradecimento,pelo menos em questão de comida ela era tudo e mais um pouco sobre à noite e ela apenas ouviu,sem qualquer tipo de conselho,nada,absolutamente nada!Eu digo que minha mãe foi abduzida por alieníginas desde que eu conheci o Itachi.

- Sabe filha, - Pronto,foi só eu comentar que ela não tinha feito conselhos e olha só! - Você deve estar pensando que esse é o fim do mundo,que tudo vai acabar,que mal começaram à namorar e já estão brigando e tudo mais - Suspiro. - Mas você vai ter  
que se acostumar,ainda mais que Itachi é executivo,as coisas pioram mais ainda!

- Eu sei mãe! - Reclamei quase derrubando o prato de miojo em meu colo - Eu sei de tudo isso,eu sei,eu sei!Eu só não me conformo que seja bem nesse fim de semana!

- Só porque é dia dos namorados?Eu quero ver quando for seu aniversário,aniversário de namoro,aniversário de noivado,aniversário de casamento,surpresas que ele irá desmarcar,jantares,shows,diversões tudo tudo à trabalho. - Olhei para ela,realmente aquilo não ajudava em nada.Segurei a lágrima que se formava em meus olhos,mas ela teimou em passar o dedo e limpa-la. - E se você chorar,verá que só você vai sofrer...enquanto ele estará lá trabalhando,garantindo o futuro dele. - De repente,de uma lágrima eu já parti aos prantos,eu ainda era uma criança!Não estava preparada para nada disso,absolutamente nada.Mamãe saíu da s  
ala como se nada tivesse acontecido e me deixou chorando vendo o filme rídiculo.

O telefone tocou,o encarei por meros secundos até ouvir a voz de mamãe gritando do segundo andar mandando eu atender.Peguei o aparelho e com os dedos tremendo atendi.Era ele.

- Sakura,eu não sei porque você saíu correndo e me deixou lá sozinho,mas... - Solucei,resultado do choro. - Você está chorando? - Eu dei risada,até por telefone ele adivinhava mentes?

- Não só estou soluçando,comi muito rápido. - Dei uma risadinha forçada para tentar disfarçar os soluços e o tremor em minha voz. - E olha,eu saí correndo porque não estava me sentindo bem,foi por isso.

- A gente se conhece a pouco tempo,mas você sabe que eu não sou idiota. - Revirei os olhos,eu era mais idiota ainda em pensar que ele cairia nessa história.

- Mas eu realmente não estava me sentindo bem - Ouvi o barulinho indicando que havia outra pessoa na linha,essa era a desculpa que eu precisava para parar de falar com ele naquele momento. - Olha tem outra pessoa aqui na linha,vou atender e já volto. - Nem esperei ele dizer algo e já estava falando com Tenten.

- Querida!!!! - Ela berrou quase me insurdecendo. - Você não tem a mínima noção do que está perdendo!

- Pelo barulho que está aí,deve estar muito divertido. - Tentei parecer legal,eu não estava nem afim de conversar com ninguém e olhe só,recebo dois telefonemas de uma vez só.

- Estou aqui numa festa com meu amigo Neji,com a Hinata e com o Naruto!Por favor,vem!Eu tinha certeza que o jantar já tinha acabado e que você estaria morfando na sua poltrona procurando um filme novo e bom. - Olhei novamente a televisão,sabia aquela cena de cor de tantas vezes que já tinha visto aquele filme.

- É,você tem razão.Mas tem certeza que está divertido?Praticamente briguei com o Itachi,e...aí meu Deus ele ainda está na linha!Espera um pouco! - E apertei o botão,respirei fundo e comecei a falar. - Olha desculpa realmente eu acabei esquecendo...-E quando eu percebi a ligação já tinha caído,provavelmente Itachi desistira de esperar.Voltei para a linha de Tenten.

- Você brigou com ele? - Ela pareceu surpresa e um pouco sem razão com as palavras.

- Você está bebada?

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Briguei,agora responde.

- É claro que não estou,agora deixa de bancar a baba e vem pra cá!Eu te dou o endereço. - Peguei uma caneta e anotei tudo direitinho,desliguei o telefone e quando comecei a subir os degraus da escada ouvi o barulho da buzina do carro de Itachi.Paralisei e pensei 3 vezes antes de descer os primeiros degraus,abrir a porta e dar de cara com ele,lindo como sempre.

- Posso entrar? - Ele perguntou como se fosse um oficial da polícia,mas é claro que não mostrou seu distintivo nem nada.

- Olha Itachi,eu estou meia atrasada sabe vou sair com a Tenten e... - Quando eu me dei conta ele já estava sentado no sofá da sala encarando a tv.

- Nossa esse filme?Eu já o vi umas 10 vezes. - Eu dei risada,pelo menos tinhamos algo em comum,não é?

- É,eu também já vi.Você se importa se eu for me arrumar rápidinho,volto em um pulo! - E saí correndo escada acima,procurei armário a dentro e cheguei a revira-lo inteiro,mas nada que uma blusa colada preta com uma caveira em destaque em branco e uma saia prizada branca,uma sandália básica também preta e já estava pronta.Desci as escadas e Itachi pareceu estar hipnotizado por mim.

- Linda...como sempre. - Desci o último degrau e parei frente à frente com ele,nossos corpos quase colado,aquilo mexia comigo. - Tenho sorte de você ser minha sabia? - Pisquei para ele antes de nos beijarmos,mas logo parei quando abri os olhos e vi mamãe nos olhando do último degrau da escada. - Posso te levar nesse lugar onde você vai? - Itachi quase implorou e eu aceite  
i,era bom ver que o clima bom tinha voltado.

Saímos de casa e entramos no carro sem dar alguma palavra,apenas mostrei o endereço para ele e seguimos.Quando parávamos em algum sinal,ele colocava sua mão sobre a minha e fazia um pouco de carinho,era realmente inacreditável ver o quanto ele poderia ser carinhoso comigo.

- Chegamos. - Bem,ele não precisava ter me avisado já que eu não era surda para não ouvir a barulheira que vinha da festa. -Espero que se divirta. - Ele jogou para longe um vestígio de franja que teimava em cair sobre meu rosto. - Saíba que vou ficar com saudades sua,muitas,mas domingo eu a mato. - Ele sorriu maliciosamente enquanto eu mordia o lábio,Itachi pareceu realmente gostar do meu ato já que não parou de olhar para a minha boca.

- Eu também vou sentir saudades,de verdade.Boa viagem. - Beijei-o na boca e saí do carro.Mandei um último beijo e entrei no salão.Fiquei espantada com a multidão de pessoas que estavão ali presentes.

O forte barulho ainda prevalecia e a bebida subia pela minha cabeça e fazia meu mundo girar e girar.Hinata e Naruto já tinham indo embora,vendo que não ia aguentar mais muito tempo sem beber,mas eu e Tenten continuamos e olhe só o resultado,eu e ela bebadas no meio do salão.Ino também estava presente junto de Sasuke e sua turma,Shikamaru também mas era o mais discreto de todos,só que eu percebia seus olhares pra cima de mim.

Ino e Sasuke vieram juntos se juntar a mim e Tenten,não sei o que deu em mim,mas comecei a conversar normalmente igual na época de nossa amizade com os dois.Ela insistia em saber sobre mim em Itachi e eu não vi problemas em contar para ela para onde Itachi iria nesse fim de semana,sobre a viagem de trabalho e etc.Ino sorriu e meu mundo girou mais ainda,quando percebi já estava dentro do carro do pai de Shikamaru indo em direção a minha casa.Itachi não iria gostar nada,nadinha disso.

Cheguei em casa e deitei na cama,como se fosse uma morta viva,acabei por dormir com a mesma roupa da festa.

Eu não sabia se era uma nova construção ou se era a minha cabeça latejando,levantei da cama e olhei meu estado.Olheiras enormes e roxas eram o que chamavam mais atenção no meu rosto,dois roxos esverdiados enormes estavam presentes nos meus braços e nem arrisquei olhar as minhas pernas,meu cabelo parecia mais palha do que outra coisa e meu rosto completamente a mão na cabeça e saí na longa e dura descida escada a baixo.

- Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia te deixar ir nessa festa,Itachi já te ligou mais de 5 vezes e você estava dormindo. - Então como em um flash lembrei de tudo na noite passada,a tristeza do jantar,ele vindo me buscar,Tenten e eu na festa,os amassos da Hinata e do Naruto,os chavecos do Shikamaru,a conversa super interessada no Itachi de Ino e um Sasuke muito,mais muito bebado.Não que eu possa falar algo,mas ele estava bem mais chapado do que eu.

- Mãe,sem esse papo.Você já deixou,eu já bebi e já estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.Agora vou ligar para o Itachi. - Sentei em volta da mesa da cozinha e olhei o relógio,pouco me importava a hora,peguei o controle e liguei a tv,mas novamente voltei a olhar o relógio!Eram exatamente cinco da tarde!CINCO!A essa hora Itachi já estaria na reunião e eu não conseguiria falar com  
ele,só que não tiraria pedaço se eu tentasse.Disquei e fiquei ouvindo o barulho irritante do toque,e nada.Deixei uma mensagem avisando que precisava falar com ele e comecei a comer meu "almoço".

- Ah,também esqueci de te mostrar isso. - Mamãe surgiu de repente da sala trazendo um enorme buquê de rosas brancas e rosas vermelhas junto de um cartão completamente rosado.Um sorriso enorme,de bochecha a bochecha,se formou em meu rosto e logo agarrei o era de Itachi. - Não vá com tanta vontade assim!

Mas como sempre eu não dei atenção ao que minha mãe dissera,abri com total pressa o cartão e logo vi o texto.

_"Se você ama Deus,que sofre por tanta gente,porque não amas a mim,que sofre por ti somente?"_

Não entendi muito bem a frase,mas quando olhei para a assinatura de quem escreveu aquilo tomei um susto.Não tinha sido de Itachi e sim de um adimirador secreto!Meu queixo praticamente caíu,as chances de Itachi ter feito isso eram mínimas,então isso significa que no mundo existem pessoas burras igual ao Itachi a ponto de me querer.Mas esse pensamento ficou por meros momentos em minha mente,logo depois a decepção tomou conta de tudo.Itachi não mandara nada e nem tinha feito nada.Dei um tapa de leve na madeira do balcão da cozinha,levantei e olhei novamente as flores.Realmente eram belas.

- Filha? - Minha mãe me parou no meio do caminho em direção ao meu quarto - Por que não faz uma surpresa ao Itachi?Você sabe o hotel no qual ele está hospedado,não sabe?

- Sim mãe,eu sei.O problema é que não tem como eu chegar lá e... - Olhei minha mãe novamente,ela estava com as chaves do seu carro em mãos e logo entendi o plano!Ela iria me levar até lá só para eu encontra-lo e ter o melhor dia dos namorados da minha vida. - Mas mãe,eu não comprei nada.

- Isso não é problema,vamos as compras!E você também vai comprar uma roupa bem bonita. - Eu sorri para ela,apesar das brigas,dos sermões e de tudo de ruim ela era a minha melhor e insuperável amiga.Seguimos em direção ao shopping enquanto batiamos um papo animado no carro ouvindo músicas pop. - Eu acho que não deveria estar te falando isso,mas...

- O que mãe? - Odiava quando ela fazia esse suspense todo para falar,me dava um nervosismo que só eu sabia como era.

- O Itachi veio falar comigo,sobre sua virgindade... - Ela nem conseguiu continuar a frase vendo a minha cara de espanto e a vermelidão que deve ter se Itachi poderia ter conversado sobre isso com ela?Como?Como?!Meu coração começou a dis  
parar e eu sentia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco ali dentro do carro.Ela segurou minha mão e continuou. - Disse que queria muito ir para a cama com você,mas te respeitava acima de tudo e que ficou muito feliz em saber que era virgem. - A única coisa que eu conseguia fazer aquela hora era segurar o vómito. - Disse também que queria que eu conversasse com você,porque ele acha que você ainda não confia nele completamente e me pediu uma forçinha.Mas achei que ele deveria ter falado isso pra você,e como eu sei que homem é covarde eu estou aqui te falando.

Minha palidez deve te-la assustado,porque finalmente ela reparou que eu não estava me sentindo bem.Afinal,qual filha se sentiria confortável com esse assunto ainda mais sobre sua relação com o seu mais novo namorado.Finalmente chegamos no shopping e essa foi mais uma nova e brilhante idéia minha para escapar do assunto.Entramos e começamos a caça pelo presente ideal e a roupa também.

Eu só não esperava que mamãe quisesse que eu comprasse uma roupa sensual,isso mesmo sensual,para usar hoje á noite quando fosse fazer a surpresa para o Itachi.Sabe como é,as mães sempre querem preservar suas filhas e rezam todos os dias de noite para que elas só percam a virgindade após os 18 anos ou até bem mais velhas,mas olhe só o exemplo de minha mãe.Em vez de estar medando bons modos ela está fazendo isso,só que eu fui sincera e virei para ela dizendo que não estava preparada.Apesar de seu mais novo ataque alienígina ela sorriu para mim e assassinou a idéia da roupa sensual.

Seguimos em direção à cidade onde Itachi está e logo estavamos em frente ao seu hotel.Mamãe sorriu para mim e deu suas últimas palavras de força antes de sumir no meio do trânsito comum.Entrei confiante no hotel,comuniquei a recepção e subi para o seu apartamento.Parei em frente a porta,respirei fundo e bati.Nada.Bati denovo.Absolutamente nada.Vi que a porta estava aberta e entrei...

* * *

**Sim,eu sei,vocês devem estar cantando aleluia aí na casa de vocês x.x.Pois é,quem é vivo sempre aparece não é?Hihi.**

**Então,deixe-me explicar , primeiro as idéias não vinham,eu tentava escrever o capítulo e ficava mais forçado do que ele já ficou então e eu acabei por desistir,depois meu computador resolveu não ligar mais,e eu ainda estava sem internet e blah blah blah e agora meu mause quebrou,e sem mause não dava pra postar aqui.Por isso invadi o pc do meu irmão e bem,aqui estou xD!Foi um trampo pra postar isso aqui,meu Deus xD!**

**Realmente me desculpem pela demora,minha vida tá dando voltas e mais voltas,cada dia que passa eu to ficando mais louca hauisehauishea xD!Desculpem também por esse capítulo horroroso,e os outros já estão quase prontos e sinto em dizer,estão HORRÍVEIS!Estou pensando mortalmente em apagar os próximos e reescreve-los,quem sabe melhore?**

**Agora a parte mais legal,responder as reviews XD!**

_Uchiha Neko: _**Beem,era um quase-novo-namorado,infelizmente não deu em absolutamente nada,mas bola pra frente né?Obrigada pelo apoio,mas eu ainda to teimando em adiar esse hentai,muitoo medo de escrever,vai ser meu primeiro XD!Bejooo.**

_Uchiha Polyana:_** Uááá a parte que eu mais gostei também foi a briga,arigatou pelo oscar!XD!Que bom que realmente gostou ahuauhuhahua,e bem...o hentai está complicado de sair,mas...quem sabe não?XD!Bejooo**

_Claki: _**Euu também amo muito ItaxSak,acho eles tão perfeitos...pena que não tem mtas fics dele né?Eu fiz essa fic principalmente como um estimulo para as pessoas escreverem mais fics sobre esse casal,é tão magnifico!XD!Obrigada pelo apoio,bejo.**

_Mariah-chan17:_ **Meu quase-namoro fracassou,snif snif...mas deixamos isso de lado!XD!Que bom que curtiu o capitulo,a Sakura é fooodd... né?XD Beiijo**

_Haruno Shaoly: _**Desculpa a demora,mas espero que goste desse capitulo xD!Bejoo**

_Hatake Sakura: _**Yaaa obrigada pelos elogioos,adorei xD!Espero que goste desse péssimo capitulo ashuiashiuhas,bejooo!**

_Murilow: _**Brigada por tudoooo muriletssss xD!Te amo xD**

_Misaki Matsuya: _**Uuuh fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da idéia do hentai,mas estátão dificil de colocar no papel ahuauhauha,vou tentar vou tentar XD!Obrigada pela review,bejo**

_Neko Azumi: _**Xiiii eu já li tantas fics de ItaxSak melhores que a minha,acho que ela não é a melhor não hihi XD!Mas muito,muito obrigada meesmo pelos elogios!Espero que continue acompanhando xD!**

_Hello Kitzinha: _**Poia,que bom q vc deixou uma review!Vou botar a culpa em vc da próxima vez q eu demorar a postar HAUEHUAEHUAEHUEAHUAHUA!**

_**Obrigada!XD**_


	12. Criancinhas

Com as mãos ainda geladas entrei lentamente no quarto,bem arrumado por sinal.Mas foi só depois de alguns segundos paralizada que eu percebi porque ele estava tão arrumado.Eram vasos de flores para todos os lados,várias rosas,brancas,amarelas e vermelhas,minhas preferidas.Olhei para o armárinho ao lado da cama,continha um bilhete,não resisti e peguei para ler.

_"Eu sei que deve ser muito ruim pra você Sakura,gostar de um cara como eu,literalmente estranho e de lua.Eu sei que uma hora ou outra nós vamos começar a brigar como casais normais,mas eu espero que você entenda que isso é para o nosso bem e é lógico que eu não quero que isso aconteça,talvez quando você tenha entrado no quarto aberto tenha pensado besteiras porque eu te conheço garota,não adianta negar eu sei que você pensou,mas eu queria fazer uma surpresa mesmo.Só queria dizer que você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e não quero te perder nunca,e tanto faz se existem várias Inos por aí querendo nos separar,eles só vão nos tornar mais forte._

_Te amo eternamente,_

_do seu Itachi."_

Minhas mãos continuavam tremendo,eu nunca imaginei aquilo!Quando dei um passo para trás senti um par de mãos sobre meus olhos,eram aquelas mãos que eu tanto gostava das carícias.

- Sakura... - Ele tirou as mãos,mas fiquei com medo de virar-me para ele,com certeza iria me assustar com tanta beleza reunida em um só ser.

- Ita-kun...

- Shhh,não fala nada. - Ele me enlaçou pela cintura e como em todas as vezes que ele faz isso,eu me senti a mulher mais feliz do mundo,ou apenas uma boba apaixonada.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso,_amor_.Olha só esse quarto,olha só essas rosas! - Tudo bem,eu sei que ele pediu para eu nao falar nada,como se eu fosse obedecer.

- Nada que se compare a você Sakura. - Corei levemente enquanto ele me enlaçava com mais força. - Mas não foi só isso que eu preparei Sakura,venha cá. - Ele segurou minha mão e me conduziu até o quarto ao lado.

Entramos e foi aí que vi uma coisa completamente deslumbrante.

- Ah você não fez isso. - Na cama estava estendido um vestido,nem longo nem curto,preto com algumas lantejolas e uma flor no canto direito,embaixo do peito.Era incrivelmente belo,indescritível.

- Fiz e faria denovo.E então,não vai se vestir? - Olhei primeiro para o vestido,depois para ele.Itachi queria mesmo que eu me trocasse na sua frente? - Desculpe,esqueci que eu ainda estou aqui. - Ele riu enquanto se retirava.

O vestido parecia ter feito especialmente para mim,cada detalhe destacava algo em mim,cada curva cabia perfeitamente naquele vestido,Itachi realmente tinha um bom gosto,ou alguém ajudou ele?Sai do quarto pronta e lá estava ele,plantado,morrendo de anciedade só para ver como tinha ficado.

- Perfeito. - Fitei o chão tentando esconder a vergonha,mas ele me conhecia.Nada adiantaria. - Já ia me esquecendo,tome isto também.

- Mais coisas?Não posso aceitar. - Uau.Pareci aquelas garotas modernas,sempre recuse um presente!Sempre!

- Para de querer ser modesta. - Bom,nem preciso dizer o que eu pensei.Ele esticou as mãos com uma pequena caixinha preta,peguei-a e abri.Era um lindo par de brincos de brilhantes!

- Não...

- Sim.

- Não!

- Sim.

- Não,não e não!Não posso aceitar.

- Um

- ...

- Dois.

- Tá,tá bom.Eu desisto. - Suspirei e logo em seguida coloquei os brincos,agora até eu admito que eu estava irresistível.

- Olha só as horas,você me atrasa muito garota! - Olhei pra ele como se dissesse que minha vontade era de mata-lo. - Que coisinha fofa! - Vermelha. - Vermelinha! - Roxa de vermelha - Ahhhh,me desculpe.Não queria te deixar assim,tão fofinha.

- Eu vou te bater,posso? - Crusei os braços em sinal de reprovação ao comportamento dele.

- Mas eu não fiz nada!Mulheres são todas loucas viu,quando a gente trata mal,elas resmungam e ficam dias sem falar conosco,aí quando a gente trata bem elas nos batem!Você é doida viu! - Ele saiu batendo os pés em direção ao elevador,clicou o botão e nem sequer olhou pra mim.

- Eu sou doida?Pois bem então,a doida vai ficar aqui. - Continuei de braços crusados,eu já não estava muito afim de sair e saber o que ele estava aprontando,aliás,eu queria.Só que ele me chamou de doida!

- Vem logo e não me irrite. - Agora sim ele olhou para mim,mas não iria adiantar nada. - O elevador chegou Sakura,vem logo.

- La la la. - Tampei os ouvidos com os dedos e comecei a cantar em tom de provocação.

- Não me faça ter que ir aí. - A voz dele não parecia nem um pouco agradável e era isso que eu queria!Eu adorava provoca-lo.

- E eu tenho o poder de fazer você vir até aqui? - Sorri maléficamente para ele e vi o quão ele estava engraçado.Imagine só Itachi completamente nervoso e vermelho de vergonha ao mesmo tempo,vestido num terno completamente perfeito?

- Acho que não é pra tanto. - Ele abriu a porta do elevador e deu um passo,mas eu não iria deixa-lo ir embora.Não assim.

- Nossa,tudo bem então!Se você entrar nesse elevador nem tente mais falar comigo,estou avisando! - Ao menos eu tentei fingir que estava nervosa.

- Dúvido que você não vá mais falar comigo. - Aposto cinco reais que se alguém estivesse vendo aquilo,iria nos achar duas criancinhas mimadas.

- Então teste pra ver o que acontece. - Dei as costas para ele e entrei novamente no quarto e quando eu ia trancar,como um espírito,ele colocou o pé na porta impedindo isto.

- Você não manda em mim por isso não vou testar. - Sim,claro,e eu finjo que acredito que eu não mando nele.Aliás,ele é meu namorado,tem mais é que me obedecer!

- Seeeiii!Eu tenho certeza que você está morrendo de medo caso eu fique sem falar com você,não é? - Itachi tentou segurar a timidez que sentira ao ser descoberto,mas aquilo não adiantaria comigo.

- Tudo bem tudo bem,você ganhou.Mas agora dá pra você entrar naquele elevador?Estamos atrasados. - Atrasados para quê?Itachi é daqueles bem pontuais,por isso,eu iria continuar irritando-o.

- Não. - Sentei na cama e crusei as pernas,fazendo o vestido encurtar mais ainda e deixando um Itachi piradinho.

- Não o quê?

- Não vou entrar naquele elevador,sabe como é.Elevadores são abafados,apertados e nojentos.Sabe quantas pessoas se esfregam,passam suas mãos com microorganismos contaminados naquilo?Váárias,e se eu entrar lá vou estar entrando em contato com esses bixinhos e não quero!Sem contar que,naquele cubiculo você pode tentar me agarrar e fazer um de seus truques ganguisticos para que o elevador pare e nós fiquemos presos naquilo e pior ainda é se faltar luz! - Tentei ao máximo não rir,eu parecia aquelas patricinhas,só faltavam as unhas feitas.

- **CHEGA! - **Ele esticou os braços e por meros instantes achei que ele ia se espreguiçar,mas quando eu finalmente reparei o que ele ia fazer,já era tarde demais.Para ele não foi tao difícil quanto parece me pegar no colo e sair me carregando corredor a fora,me ouvindo esperniar ainda por cima,até que ele tampasse minha boca é lógico.Entramos no elevador,e só quando chegamos no carro ele me largou no banco ao seu lado.

- Isso foi para provar que você é um super fortão,treinado secretamente pela mafia chinesa ou japonesa,sei lá eu? - Hoje era meu dia para ser irônica.

- Nossa,se isso me pedisse força eu estava completamente ferrado. - Uau,acho que ele acabou com meu "_dia ironico"_.

* * *

Ele segurou minha mão firme e me olhou como se fosse a última vez que ele fosse fazer isso,por um momento esse gesto me desisperou,mas quando ele sorriu para mim tudo melhorou.Estávamos parados na frente de um dos mais luxuosos,pelo que eu ouvi falar,restaurante de lá.Era incrivelmente belo por fora,não quero nem ver o choque que vou ter quando entrar.A mocinha ao nosso lado só conferia a lista de reservas,sim,ele planejou isso faz tempo e eu boba,nem desconfiei. 

- Tudo certo,eu os acompanho. - A moça nos guiou até uma mesa ao lado de uma cachoeira maravilhosa,mas espere,Naruto e Hinata também estavam lá! - Bom apetite.

- Naruto?Hinata? O que fazem aqui? - Perguntei enquanto sentava,Itachi apenas aguardava e puxou a cadeira quando sentei. - Obrigada. - Ele piscou para mim,aí aí.

- Deixa que eu explico. - Itachi começou prendendo a atenção de todos. - Você é tão boba que caiu na história de reunião,começa por aí.E foi mais boba ainda de ter saído pra beber,porque passarinhos coloridos me contaram tudo,e eu ri muito da parte que você ficou bebada,queria muito estar lá!Sem contar também nas câmeras que estavam estratégicamente colocadas nos quartos do hotel em que ficamos,principalmente no qual você se trocou.Ainda mais no pessoal que deve estar rindo em casa vendo a sua cara na nossa discussão,a audiência estourou quando você falou dos microorganismos no elevador. - Minha boca quase caiu,aliás,ela foi parar lá no pé. - E seria mais legal ainda se isso tudo fosse verdade e o pessoal de casa estivesse vendo sua cara de espanto nesse exato momento. - Quase levantei da cadeira,se Itachi não tivesse me segurado antes,enquanto isso Hinata e Naruto estavam vermelhos de tanto segurar o riso.

- Itachi,você conseguiu me irritar. - Levantei a mão e gritei pelo garçom,mal me importava minha educação naquele momento. - Me vê uma Coca.

- Coca? - Cortou Itachi - Traga para nós o vinho mais caro,por favor.

- Eu quero minha Coca,anota aí! - O garçom já estava anotando a Coca,quando Itachi retirou a caneta de sua mão.

- Não é pra anotar a Coca,traga o vinho por favor. - Coitadinho do garçom,nos olhava como se fossemos dois loucos.

- Se você não me trouxer a Coca em 5 minutos,eu juro que eu chamo o gerente disto aqui e armo o maior barraco. - Todos os presentes na mesa me olharam assustado,e quando voltamos a olhar o garçom,este já tinha partido,provavelmente procurando por uma Coca. - Ganhei denovo,_amorzinho_.

- Mas,Sakura.Posso me explicar seriamente agora? - Concordei com a cabeça e do outro lado da mesa Naruto e Hinata pareciam anciosos.Quando eu reparei na cena,Itachi estava na minha frente,ajoelhado,segurando minha mão e a outra revirando o bolso.

* * *

**Posso soltar um palavrão?Posso,né?Creio que vocês não vão se importar.CAAAAAARALLLLLHOO! Eu finalmente consegui criar coragem e ter inspiração pra criar esse capitulo tenebrosamente tenebroso,mas tá ai!MEU DEUS.Me desculpem por tudo,absolutamente tudo.Vocês querem me matar eu sei,mas está ai a continuação e não tem nenhuma desculpa dessa vez.Foi falta de inspiração mesmo!Mas eu amo vocês,agradeço todos,realmente se não fossem vocês eu nunca ia ter conseguido continuar essa fic,e infelizmente ela está chegando ao fim e provavelmente sem o hentai prometido,tá dificil escrever,mas quem sabe né?**

**Agradeço muito a todos,do fundinho do meu coração,vocês me fazem muiiito feliz XD!Eu prometo responder as reviews depois,aproveitem esse capitulo e nos veremos nos proximos hihi!**

**Ah e se tiver erros,me desculpem.To tao emocionada que não quero nem revisar antes de postar hauuhauahhua.**

**BEIIIIIIJAOO XD**


	13. Minha querida noiva

**Spirit of the Sea**

Aquele momento congelou em minha mente, era tudo tão perfeito, os olhos dele me mostravam o quão sincero era aquele pedido, o quanto ele me amava, meus amigos sorriam como se dissessem "vá em frente, é seu amor!", aquele sorriso de Itachi que tanto me encantava, carregar o nome Uchiha de agora em diante seria muito diferente, muito estranho em pensar no modo como nós nos conhecemos, mas ainda tinhamos muito pela frente, como casar-me com alguém que praticamente não conheço, só que em pouco tempo amo tanto?

Eu não queria recusar, mas também não podia aceitar.Era algo estranho de explicar, talvez medo?Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela minha cabeça e parou novamente naqueles olhos, os quais a primeira vista me fizeram cair de paixão sem ao menos nem saber seu nome.Encarei-o, a mistura de anciosidade e medo tomou conta do ambiente, todos esperando por uma mera resposta minha.

- Itachi... - Minha voz saiu rouca e tremula, era algo que eu simplismente não conseguia controlar.

- Por favor, responda. - Não dava para responder não, era impossível.Eu não iria me arrepender, afinal, Itachi é o homem da minha vida.

- Eu aceito, mas ... - A frase não continou é óbvio, a emoção dele foi tanta que ele me agarrou ali mesmo, e de repente todo mundo no restaurante começou a aplaudir, uns chegaram até a levantar, assistiam tudo de camarote.

- Mas o que minha linda? - Ele voltou a se sentar em minha frente, Naruto e Hinata apenas sorriam sem dizer nada.

- Eu sou muito nova, você sabe, mamãe não deixaria e tudo mais... essas coisas são complicadas, entende?! - Era nítido meu medo, tudo aquilo acontecendo muito rápido.

- Parece mesmo que você não me conhece. - Ele sorriu. - Eu vou dar um jeitinho. - Mudei meu olhar em direção ao anel que ganhara, era lindo, indescritível, maravilhoso.Meus olhos provavelmente brilharam enquanto o admirava. - É simples, mas é de coração minha linda.

- Simples?Você realmente é doido _amor_. - Foi quando eu reparei que Naruto e Hinata estavam na outra mesa, e estavam se beijando!Sim, eles praticamente já estavam bem safadinhos, o que será que Itachi fez com os dois?! - Obrigada.

- Não tem o que agradecer, mas a noite ainda nem começou. - Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?Itachi colocou sua mão encima da minha e acariciou-a, tentando me deixar um pouco aliviada.Ele realmente me conhecia. - Quero lhe apresentar umas pessoas, posso? - E eu já imaginava quem eram essas tais pessoas.

Itachi me apresentou um por um, e ao contrário do que eu pensava, eles se vestiam bem e me pareceram muito educados, nada como estupradores de criancinhas e ladrões de senhoras como antigamente eu pensava, Itachi subiu muito no meu conceito, aliás, não só apenas Itachi, mas sim meu noivo.Abri um sorriso ao pensar nisto, era tão bom.

- Não acredito que você me deixou pensar coisas horriveis de seus "companheiros". - Uns deles riram, os outros apenas bebiam e comiam sem se pronunciar.

- Ah Sakura, você sabe muito bem como gosto de ve-la com medo. - Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada, ele adorava me ver assim, ainda mais na frente dos outros. - Mas enfim, qual o propósito da gangue, se é que eu já não perguntei isto?

- Bom na verdade, você começou pensando tudo errado. - Disse Itachi, enquanto um ponto de interrogação se formava encima de minha cabeça.

- Só porque somos uma gangue não significa que praticamos coisas ruins. - Começou o outro, ao lado de Itachi. Sou péssima com nomes. - E pelo contrário de tudo o que você pensou, nós somos do bem.

- É, você realmente não tem o mesmo poder que eu, apesar de eu não possuir poderes nenhum, mas você insiste nessa coisa de ler mentes e tudo mais, portanto, você não tem o mesmo poder que eu. - Eu tentei não rir, era incrivel a capacidade dele de me fazer dar risada. - Então, nós ajudamos as pessoas, assim que vemos tal em perigo, do mesmo modo como te salvei aquele dia, lembra?

- Ô se lembro. - Aquele assunto me encomodava, não sei porque, mas todos ali presente me olhavam como se eu fosse uma deb-mental em pensar tais coisas deles, olhei em volta e não vi nenhum sinal de Hinata nem Naruto, para onde os dois malandrinhos teriam ido, e me largado nessa enrascadinha sozinha?!Grandes amigos.

O papo rolou até altas horas da noite e meu rosto já dava sinal de sono, quando finalmente o último integrante sem contar Itachi resolveu ir embora, e nos deixar livre.

- Tá com sono? - Ele perguntou indignado, como se não tivesse nem me notado o resto da noite. O que mais ou menos foi isso, levando em conta o fato de que ele tinha me pedido em casamento, e logo depois me largado em uma mesa cheia de machos que eu nunca vi na vida.Mas eu não vou ficar fazendo drama feito uma criancinha, ah não, chega disso.

- Mais ou menos.

- Por que não disse antes?Nós iamos embora tranquilamente, não precisava ficar se torturando aí. - Eu não creio que ele não viu meu bocejo mortal.

- Acho que era falta de educação, são seus amigos afinal, certo? - Ele me pegou pela mão, depois de deixar o dinheiro encima da eçou a me puxar como se estivesse com pressa, e eu sem ter como reagir, fui atrás. - Sequestro?

- Sequestro seria se você não fosse minha _noiva_. - Minha noiva, minha noiva, _minha noiva_. Aquilo foi tão bonitinho, mas tão bonitinho que eu até parei de caminhar apenas para abrir um sorriso enorme e lhe tascar um beijo, que foi aumentando a vontade, e quando eu vi a mão dele já não estava mais em lugares decentes, se é que entenderão assim. - Se você se importar... - Eu não deixei ele continuar de tirar a mão, simplismentei a coloquei de volta lá e continuamos de onde paramos.

- Estamos no meio da rua, e acho que aqueles senhores estão nos olhando ...

- Eu não me importo, deixa eles olharem a melhor coisa do mundo. - E ele voltou a me beijar, me agarrar, me apertar, me morder e entre outras tantas coisas.

- Er.. e o que seria a melhor coisa do mundo? - Paramos um pouco, era meio impossível conseguir respirar em meio aquela maratona de beijos.

- Beijar você. - E então ele continuou a fazer a melhor coisa do mundo, logo começou a me levar para outro lugar, que eu não sei onde.

**Eu nem quero comentar a demora, sei lá gente, tá difícil de escrever porque tem que esperar a vontade, o tempo e as idéias resolverem aparecer, se não a coisa não vai pra frente e não dá certo. Eu queria agradecer muuuito a todos vocês, é muito bom ver o apoio, ler todas essas reviews, muito bom mesmo, é por isso que continuo escrevendo mesmo que demore um pouquinho...ou muito né, não vou prometer que vou rápido, pq acho dificil comprir, mas tentarei estar aqui novamente em breve.E também me desculpem, está bem curto e limitado, mas foi para agradar voces e avisar que, eu não morri!**

**Estava devendo responder as reviews, acho que não é mais permitido no , então, eu respondi todas já e estão salvas aqui, se alguém puder me dar uma sugestão de onde posta-las eu ficaria muuuito grata, obrigada mesmo pela atenção de todooos!e se tiver algum erro na história, por favor me perdoem, não consigo ver que tenho um capitulo pronto e não posta-lo, me dá uma vontade e foi, sem contar que meu teclado tá quebrado haha!beiiijo**


	14. A Primeira Vez

**Aviso: HENTAI na primeira parte desse capítulo, caso sinta-se encomodado pode simplesmente pular para a segunda parte que não vai alterar nada na história. Obrigada!**

**

* * *

****Spirit of the Sea**

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado, nada mais importava a não ser nossas carícias. Estava tão distraída que nem vi quando chegamos no hotel e entramos no quarto, só vim a perceber isto quando Itachi me colocou na cama.

Eu tentava em vão me acalmar, mas a cada beijo que ele me dava eu voltava a realidade. Realidade a qual eu acreditava não estar preparada e tudo mais, _ainda sou uma criança_, a frase ecoava na minha cabeça enquanto ele retirava meu sapato e beijava meus pés. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Que se _foda _a realidade.

Resolvi entrar em ação, talvez quem me visse agora se assustaria, a grande santinha querendo tomar conta do jogo? É, as aparências enganam.

Itachi de imediato não teve reação ao me ver invertendo as posições, agora ele estava embaixo, nas minhas mãos. Logo ele se animou com a idéia, pelo visto deu pra perceber que pelo menos um pouco do nervosismo tinha passado. Comecei pela gravata, tão inútil, não? Taquei-a longe e Itachi só continuou observando, completamente hipnotizado.

- E você continua a me surpreender a cada dia. - Ele disse, mas logo tratei de cala-lo beijando-o, enquanto abria lentamente seu paletó.

Ao me ver livre para observar aquele abdómen tão maravilhosamente perfeito, beijei e mordi cada canto que pudi e novamente fui dar atenção a sua boca. Ele brincava com o meu cabelo enquanto nos beijavamos, e minha mão lentamente descia para sua calça. Já era possível sentir um certo volume roçando em minha perna, mas tentei manter o controle. Não queria ser uma menininha indefesa, mesmo que fosse minha primeira vez.

Quando finalmente conseguir retirar sua calça, e Itachi ficara semi nu, ele me barrou.

- Epa epa. Eu sei que você quer brincar, mas vamos com calma ok? Eu quero o **comando. - **Ele sussurrou isso tão perto do meu ouvido, que eu simplismente desmanchei e deixei com que ele fizesse o que queria comigo. Beijou minha testa, minha boca, minha orelha, meu pescoço e foi descendo. Quando ele chegou no meu seio, meu corpo inteiro estremeceu, pude ouvir uma risadinha de leve vinda dele, ele percebera. - Só relaxa tá? Eu não vou te machucar... prometo. - E sorriu.

Ele beijou lentamente um e depois foi para o outro e novamente subiu, parando na alça do vestido e retirando as duas lentamente com a boca, arrancando suspiros de mim, que literalmente fizeram ele se sentir melhor. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara quando ele finalmente tirou meu vestido, toda aquela minha confiança tinha ido gota a baixo em questões de segundos e quando ele colocou a mão por trás do sutiã, tudo literalmente desmoronou.

- Sakura... olha pra mim. - Eu mantinha os olhos fechados. - Você confia em mim? - E quando eu olhei para ele, o medo foi embora novamente, aquela tranquilidade em seu rosto fizera a vontade e o imenso prazer que surgia em mim voltarem.

- Continua por favor... - Sorri para ele e mordi os lábios como se pedisse mais, e ele atendeu.

Começou a me beijar com intensidade e prendia meu lábio inferior por algum tempo, logo chupava e mordia, ele queria me provocar lentamente e estava conseguindo. Desceu para o pescoço com leves chupões e voltou ao sutiã, mas dessa vez retirando-o.

- Nossa... - E não esperou nem meros segundos. Uma mão se dirigiu a um, e a boca se dirigiu ao outro. Era indescritível aquela sensação, eu via estrelas e quando me dei conta já estava quase encharcada, e gemendo seu nome e pedindo mais e mais. Ele começou mordendo e logo partiu para chupões, e com a mão fazia círculos em volta do bico enrijecido...

- Eu...eu...eu não vo aguentar! - Uma sensação diferente começou a tomar conta de mim e Itachi logo percebeu isso.

- Já? Mas eu nem **comecei**. - Foi quando ele começou a beijar minha barriga e ia descendo aos poucos, lentamente, e quando eu senti sua respiração por cima da minha calcinha, fechei os olhos com força esperando seu próximo movimento. Ele começou a massagear lentamente, mesmo ainda estando coberta pela pequena "roupa", mas aquilo me enlouquecera.

- Vai... por favor... - Tentava em vão não gemer, mas a sensação era muito boa...

- O que você quer que eu faça? - Ele me olhava e me provocava ao mesmo tempo, aquilo estava me matando.

- Por favor... - Arranhei suas costas e finquei minhas unhas nela, a espera me matava.

- Ainda não sei o que fazer. - Sua mão começou a entrar dentro da minha calcinha, meu corpo queimava, eu já não me controlava mais. - É isso que você quer é?

- Haaaaam! - Foi quando ele tocou lá, e deslizou o dedo pra cima e pra baixo lentamente, eu fui ao céu e voltei. - **POR FAVOR! - **O lençol estava prestes a rasgar de tanto que eu segurava e puxava, a vontade era imensa e eu sabia que não ia aguentar tanta tortura vinda dele.

Retirou os dedos de mim e eu me segurei para não chorar, chegava a doer de tão excitada que eu estava, e fiquei mais ainda quando ele retirou a última peça que me vestia com a boca, e começou a distribuir beijos. Empurrei involuntariamente sua cabeça contra mim, evitando a falta de contato, e ao sentir sua lingua me invadindo, eu soube que eu pertencia só a ele, meu homem.

Ele segurou minhas coxas e abriu-as mais um pouco, eu puxava seu cabelo e o afundava cada vez mais. Sua lingua dançava dentro de mim e eu sentia que não duraria poucos minutos com aquilo. Mas novamente ele parou e eu quase chorei, ele aos poucos se afastou de mim , e ainda de frente tirou a última parte de roupa que nos separava.

Por um instante minha vontade foi fugir, mas foi só por meros segundos, depois eu comecei a observar aquele físico e pensei melhor, era tudo meu! Ele voltou a cama e agora abria lentamente minhas pernas, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, meu coração começava a disparar e a tensão tomava conta de mim.

- Tem certeza? - Se eu tentasse falar , não conseguiria. Então sorri e mandei um beijo pra ele. - Eu te amo. - Antes de qualquer coisa ele beijou minha perna direita, e logo a esquerda. Eu imagino o quanto díficil para ele era se segurar e não fazer tudo de uma vez, ele estava sendo tão gentil...

- Eu também... - Minha voz quase não saia, uma mistura de medo e prazer. Olhei pela última vez antes do ato nos seus olhos, expressavam tranquilidade e muito desejo, de repente senti uma dor tremenda quando ele começou a penetração. Logo meus olhos se encharcaram e eu já não sabia mais o que fazer, Itachi percebera e logo parara. Eu achei que tudo iria melhorar, mas pelo contrário. Senti um vázio e involuntáriamente pedi para que ele continuasse.

- Essa é **minha **garota. - Aos poucos fui me acostumando com ele dentro de mim e o desejo foi tomando meu corpo. Nunca sentira aquilo antes e sabia que só ele, Itachi, poderia me deixar desse jeito. Sem perceber meu lábio já estava quase sangrando de tanto que o mordia. Itachi alternava entre beijos e chupões no meu pescoço sem parar a penetração, e as vezes me olhava, procurava descobrir o que se passava dentro da minha mente. Mas eu acho que ele sabia que eu estava tomada de prazer. - Você pode se soltar. - A voz dele estava rouca e aquilo me deixou piradinha. - Quero ouvir você gemer e **gritar** meu nome. - Aquelas palavras mexeram comigo.

- Itaa-chi... - Ele sorriu vitorioso com a minha fala e aumentou a velocidade. Outra sensação começou a tomar conta do meu corpo e minhas pernas começaram a fraquejar. - Itaa...

E chegamos ao prazer máximo, eu já não sabia mais nada, onde eu estava, como estava, que horas eram. Só me importava com ele, o meu **primeiro **e **único**.

- Você é _perfeita_. - Ele falou enquanto se deitava ao meu lado, me aninhou em seus braços e peito, pude sentir sua respiração descontrolada e os batimentos do seu coração acelerado, era assim que eu estava. - Agora somos um.

- Minha alma já era sua, agora meu _corpo_ também pertence a ti. - Fechei os olhos e senti Itachi beijar-me a testa, foi a última coisa que senti antes do cansaço tomar meu corpo e adormecer.

* * *

- Está na hora da bela adormecida acordar, não acha? - Estiquei os dois braços e senti alguns ossos estralarem. Que horas deveriam ser? Aliás, onde eu estava? A noite passada voltou em minha mete igual um filme e um sorriso brotou em meu rosto, a melhor noite da minha vida. Olhei para frente e lá estava ele, segurando uma bandeja repleta de guloseimas deliciosas. - Terra para Sakura? - Itachi sorriu e sentou na cama, ao meu lado. - Dormiu bem?

- Como poderia não dormir? - Cheguei mais perto dele e o beijei, aquela boca me tentava, não aguentaria ficar ao seu lado sem poder tocá estômago fez um barulho constrangedor avisando que precisava de alguma coisa para comer.

- Trouxe pra você. - Itachi mostrou a bandeja e ofereceu tudo o que tinha a mim, mas eu não queria comer sozinha. - Você vai continuar olhando a comida ou vai come-la? Se você quiser eu faço aviãozinho. - Olhei para ele e me perdi em seu olhar, logo cai na risada com o comentário anterior.

- Sabe que me deu uma dor no braço que eu não consigo nem levantar o garfo? - Ele me olhou inconformado. - Mas eu acho que prefiro trenzinho. - Me coloquei a rir denovo, fiquei triste ao lembrar que não tinha nenhuma câmera para poder gravar aquele momento. Imaginei nossos netos vendo aquilo.

Aquele clima que estava entre nós era o melhor de todos os tempos, era incrível como nós nos completavamos. Parecia que Deus tinha o feito primeiro, vendo que algo tinha dado errado e que faltava metade, me fez "logo" depois. Me perdia nos meus pensamentos ligado a ele enquanto comia bolachas e um pedaço de bolo.

- Hoje nós voltamos. Sua mãe deve querer saber o que aconteceu, e meu trabalho por aqui já está feito. - Concordei com a cabeça e continuei a comer. Mas logo a imagem de Hinata e Naruto se beijando voltaram a minha mente, e a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Naruto e Hinata ontem estavam bem, como posso dizer, soltinhos. O que você fez com eles? -

- Bom, só mostrei aos dois o quanto eles se gostavam. Acho que a safadeza dos dois vem do interior oculto de ambos. - Nós dois caimos na gargalhada, e logo que acabamos de comer, deitamos juntos novamente e ficamos assim.

* * *

**Eu preciso soltar outro palavrão. CARALHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! haha. Bom eu tenho MUITO o que falar, MUITO mesmo. Eu sei que vocês estão imaginando já qual vai ser minha desculpa esfarrapada, mas vamos lá.**

**Então... em um curto período de 5 meses, eu consegui perder dois computadores. Sim, dois. Tudo bem, eles estavam velinhos e indo pro espaço, mas eu sei que eu tinha três capítulos a mais prontos dessa fic e foi tudo para o espaç a minha mente já tinha bloqueio, imagine depois desses incidentes como ela ficou? Certo... coisas pessoais aconteceram em casa, problemas familiares e tudo mais. Logo depois me mudei para um apartamento, e comecei a usar o computador do meu irmão UMA hora por dia, sim, apenas uma hora por dia. Aí vieram os trabalhos, provas e mais provas e coisas infernais que todos nós sabemos como são chatos. E por uma grande irônia eu quebrei o pé, e foi justamente pelo fato deu ter quebrado o pé que eu consegui arranjar tempo para botar idéias nos lugares certos e consegui construir esse capítulo.**

**Agora falando do capítulo, meu PRIMEIRO HENTAI! Eu nem acreditei quando terminei, acho que ficou meio estranho, mas para a primeira vez acho que ficou bom. Não sei, minha opinião não conta! haha. Como o capítulo todo foi o hentai praticamente, nem tem muito o que comentar, pretendo fazer aproximadamente mais dois capítulos e encerro a fic. Mas pode deixar que vocês não vão se livrar tão facilmente de mim, já tenho em mente outro ItaxSak, e pretendo fazer uma de Inuyasha também. **

**Enfim, quero agradecer todos os comentários... confesso que no meio do capítulo quase parei, abri as reviews, li todas e consegui terminar o capítulo, muito feliz por sinal. Não tenho palavras a todos que lêem a fic e comentam, são de muita importância. Obrigada do fundinho do meu heart!**

**Outra coisa também, reparei que o fanfiction vem cortando metade das frases da minha fic, não sei, talvez seja bug. Esse capítulo eu revisei 3 vezes já para ficar perfeitinho, e por enquanto está tudo nos trinques. Só não sei se o bug é na hora de postar, se for, peço mil desculpas.**

**Até o próximo capítulo, espero que em breve! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijokitas hihi**


	15. A Data

**Spirit of the Sea**

Meus olhos se abriram lentamente ao mesmo tempo que se acostumavam com a luz do dia que entrava pela janela. Levantei com um pouco de dificuldade e vi que Itachi ainda estava deitado na cama, aparentemente em um sono bem profundo. Sorri ao ve-lo naquela situação, parecia um anjinho, meu anjo. Peguei o relógio que se encontrava na comoda do quarto e olhei as horas, meio dia em ponto.

Não sabia se acordava Itachi ou não, e na dúvida rumei para o banheiro. Queria tomar um banho demorado, pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era tão bom, e era _real_. A água estava fria, mas resisti até meu corpo se acostumar com a temperatura. A noite de ontem passava como um filme na minha cabeça, pensava no que mamãe iria dizer sobre isso, talvez ela fosse ficar brava, mas eu sei que ela gosta dele. Ele fora tão carinhoso... meus pensamentos voavam para outro lugares, imaginava nosso futuro, e quando me dei conta lá estava ele parado na porta me olhando, com _aquele_ sorriso.

- Posso saber o motivo da minha pessoa não estar aí com a sua pessoa?

- Ah. - Eu tentava me acalmar, ainda era estranho a idéia dele me ver tomando banho. - Você estava tão bonitinho dormindo, que não quis atrapalhar.

- Bom... - Ele se ajeitou, mantendo-se encostado no batente da porta. - Sabe o que eu estava sonhando?

- Nem imagino. - Comecei a pensar em tanta coisa, que nem sabia mais o que imaginar. - Talvez, arrependimento? - Eu disse brincando, mas não expressei isso no tom de minha voz.

- Arrependido de quê? - Sua sobrancelha direita levantou e me segurei com todas as minhas forças para não rir.

- Talvez de ter pedido essa coisa feia aqui em casamento, sei lá.

- Nossa. É verdade. Como posso ser tão idiota! - Ele levou a mão a cabeça, enquanto eu tentava imaginar os seus pensamentos. - Esqueci o fato de que você é uma boba. - Revirei os olhos e ri, era tão difícil acreditar que aquilo tudo era realmente verdade. Vi Itachi andando apressado em minha direção e me enrolei na toalha.

- Ei ei ei! Posso ter um momento de privacidade?

- Hummmmm. Não posso fazer isso por você? - O tom de brincadeira não tinha ido embora das nossas falas, e logo estava eu correndo para o quarto, tentando fugir dele. - O que você vai fazer agora? Abrir a porta e sair correndo no corredor de _toalha_?

Olhei para baixo e me lembrei que estava enrolada na toalha branca. Olhei para o resto do quarto, só tinha o banheiro, e a outra porta que dava para o corredor. Estava encurralada.

- Bom, tenho certeza que os hóspedes iriam adorar ver essa visão. - Segurei a maçaneta que dava para o corredor, eu não teria coragem de fazer aquilo. - E aí? - Itachi estava parado no mesmo lugar, me olhando com reprovação. - Vai ficar parado enquanto vários marmanjos vêem sua noiva de _toalinha_?

- Estou esperando você pagar o maior mico da sua vida. - E ele se acomodou na cama sem parar de me olhar, esperando eu abrir a porta e sair correndo que nem uma doida. Olhei para ele uma, duas, três vezes até desistir e sentar na cama de toalha. - Eu sabia que você não ia fazer isso.

- Te odeio. - Itachi riu atrás de mim, sentia que ele estava se movimentando e chegando mais perto de mim. Antes que ele se aproximasse o suficiente para me tocar, levantei e fui em direção aonde estavam minhas roupas. Peguei qualquer uma sem soltar a toalha, enquanto sentia seu olhar em mim. - É hoje que nós voltamos, certo?

- Sim senhora. - Tentava puxar assunto para distrair sua atenção, mas foi em vão. Deixei a toalha cair e ouvi uma risada atrás de mim. Coloquei a roupa escolhida o mais rápido que pude e voltei a olha-lo. - Você é linda, sabia?

- Claro, e você é o Bozo. - Ele se levantou e veio me abraçar, me joguei em seus braços e senti o tempo parar. Aliás, eu sempre sentia isso quando estava junto dele. Era isso o amor verdadeiro? - Que horas partimos? - Ainda estavamos abraçados e eu rezava com todas as minhas forças para que continuassemos assim por mais algum tempo.

- Agora. - Mas ele logo me soltou para pegar as coisas. - Suas coisas estão arrumadas? - Eu concordei com a cabeça e ele sorriu, saindo do quarto. - Vem!

Logo estavamos dentro do carro presos em um trânsito.

- Sabe Itachi, eu sei que não é uma boa hora, quer dizer, nunca é uma boa hora, mas... - Gaguejava sem controle enquanto vomitava palavras sem sentido.

- Quê?

- É que eu queria saber se Ino te procurou, ou algo do tipo. - Ele me olhou sem entender absolutamente nada. Tá, definitivamente não era a hora de tocar no nome daquela loira aguada, mas eu precisava saber. Na festa, ela me perguntou tantas coisas sobre Itachi, parecia tão interessada, e até conseguiu arrancar de mim para onde ele tinha ido. Só que ela fez aquelas perguntas todas para quê? Para saber novidades sobre a amiguinha é que não era, Ino não é santa assim e eu sei muito bem disso. - Ela me perguntou tantas coisas sobre você naquela festa, falou tanto que me dói a cabeça só de lembrar...

- Ela veio aqui. - Os carros do lado de fora pararam. O vento não batia mais em meu rosto e a sensação de felicidade fugira pela janela do carro aberta.

- Ino esteve aqui e você não me falou nada? - Minha voz estava calma, mas dentro de mim crescia uma raiva imensa. Virei o rosto para a janela e os carros ao lado lentamente voltavam a se movimentar, e o vento aos poucos batia em meu rosto.

- Achei que se eu falasse, iria estragar o momento. - Voltei a olha-lo, estava apertando o volante em suas mãos com tanta força, que podia quebrar a qualquer hora. - Fui idiota.

- Então se eu não te perguntasse, você não iria me con...

- Não, Sakura! Não! - Ele me interrompeu e me olhou pelos cantos. - É lógico que ia te contar, mas as coisas estavam indo tão bem, que não iria mudar muita coisa contar agora ou depois.

- Então agora é hora de falar as coisas, não é? Pois bem, eu recebi um buque de flores no dia dos namorados, de um _admirador secreto_! - Eu sinceramente não sabia o porque de ter dito isso, e sabia que eu não iria ganhar absolutamente nada falando aquilo, mas as palavras saiam sem controle de minha boca, como se tivessem vida própria.

- E você está reclamando que Ino veio me visitar?!

- Te visitar?! - Eu gritei enquanto me afundava no banco de couro do carro. Ino tinha ido ao encontro de Itachi para fazer qualquer coisa, menos visita-lo _apenas_. - Aquela garota já provou que vai fazer de tudo, usar de todas as armas para acabar com nosso amor e você diz que ela só veio te visitar?!

- Aparentemente ela conseguiu fazer com que nós brigassemos. - Era verdade. Ela tinha conseguido fazer com que nós brigassemos, mais uma vez.

- Droga Itachi, me desculpa. - Minha voz tinha voltado ao tom calmo do ínicio da discussão, e a raiva estava passando aos poucos, a tristeza e o desapontamento tomavam o seu lugar.

- Tudo bem Sakura, se você quer saber, Ino veio me dizer que iria deixar eu de lado e não atrapalharia mais. - Eu ri, ri sem controle. Aquilo era piada ou coisa do tipo? - E eu sei que você não acredita isso, mas sinceramente Sakura, você acha mesmo que eu acredito? Eu não sou mais um adolescente que vê um rabo de saia e corre atrás sem controle. Ino já foi, é passado. Só que você continua a insistir nela. - Me afundei ainda mais no banco ao ouvir as palavras dele, de fato quase tudo ali pronunciado era verdade. Itachi já tinha deixado bem claro pra mim que Ino não significava nada para ele. - Eu sei que se ela me agarrar, e você por obra das próprias mãos dela nos ver, você vai acreditar no que seus olhos viram. Eu entendo isso, se acontecesse ao contrário eu também brigaria com você, mas Ino simplismente não fez absolutamente nada e olha só o clima que está aqui. - Percebi que estavamos parados, presos no trânsito.

- Me sinto péssima. - E me sentia mesmo, só que era bem pior do que isso. Eu não sabia o que dizer, me sentia uma burra e um monte de coisas que eu nem sei nomear.

- Não sinta, eu tento te entender. - Como se aquelas palavras ajudassem a melhorar o que eu estava sentindo. - Agora, podemos esquecer a Ino? Quero saber sobre o buquê. - Concordei com a cabeça ainda perdida com tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido, meu estado tinha mudado do vinho para a água em questão de segundos, o clima estava pesado, estava horrível.

- Eu acho que é do Shikamaru.

- Ou talvez uma brincadeira do meu _queridinho_ irmão.

- Ah, é. Tem o Sasuke. - Nossas palavras eram frias, parecia que não tinhamos nenhuma vontade de conversar. Mas era necessário. - Só que parecia algo romântico, não brincadeira.

- Isso mexeu com você? - A pergunta me pegou desprevinida. Comecei a lembrar de quando mamãe me mostrou as flores, eu fiquei feliz de primeira. Mas quando vi o cartão, meu sentimento era decepção por não ser de Itachi. Eu tinha esquecido já aquilo, só agora que lembrei das flores.

- N-não. - Não falei com firmeza e Itachi me fitou, tentando tirar a verdade de mim. Só que eu tinha falado a verdade mais verdadeira, aquelas flores não adicionaram nada em minha vida.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. - Uma lágrima desceu pelo meu olho esquerdo, só que Itachi a limpou antes que descesse para o meu pescoço.

- Então eu acredito em você. - A mesma mão pousou encima da minha, fazendo carinho. Aquilo de alguma forma me confortou. - Parece que temos longas horas dentro desse carro. - Concordei enquanto olhava a quantidade de carros que estavam parados a frente de nós. Me concentrei antes de começar um novo assunto. Queria acabar com aquele clima e nada melhor do que falar sobre coisas boas, sobre coisas que o deixariam muito feliz.

- Que dia? - Ele se virou para mim pedindo uma explicação. - Quando vamos marcar a data do nosso casamento? Aliás, precisamos marcar o jantar de noivado!

- Uau, achei que estivesse com medo de se comprometer comigo. - Medo eu não tinha, não mais.

- Medo de você? Ah que piada! - Nós rimos juntos, era tão bom ouvir aquela risada denovo...

Ficamos dentro do carro conversando horas e horas, e de vez em quando Itachi ligava o motor do carro e andava mais um pouquinho. Nossos celulares não pegavam, devido a chuva que tinha começado a cair. Conversamos sobre tantas coisas, e combinamos de vermos as coisas do casamento no dia seguinte. Consegui me manter acordada até o anoitecer, o trânsito já ficava mais tranquilo e Itachi teve que se concentrar no volante devido a chuva, então adormeci.

* * *

Senti alguém me cutucando e abri os olhos com um pouco de preguiça. Olhei e era Itachi, ainda estavamos dentro do carro, mas minha casa estava ali na nossa frente.

- Bom, consegui ligar para sua mãe e ela não está brava pela nossa demora. - As palavras de Itachi pareciam estar em outra língua, minha cabeça girava e minhas costas doiam demais. Acho que era tudo culpa da sonequinha no carro. - Acho melhor eu te levar lá dentro, você não parece estar...bem...em condições. - Fiquei sem me mover até Itachi abrir a porta ao meu lado e me colocar em seu colo.

- Não precisava, mas eu gostei. - Ele riu enquanto tocava a campainha.

- Bobona. - Senti seus lábios em minha testa e abri um sorriso enorme. - Ela está entregue! - Mamãe abriu a porta com uma velocidade inacreditável, parecia tão feliz em me ver. Principalmente em me ver nos braços de Itachi.

- Não quer entrar Itachi? - Fui colocada lentamente no chão e fiquei parada esperando a decisão dele.

- Tenho trabalho a fazer, mesmo estando cansado. É preciso, você entende. - Mamãe concordou, se despediu e deixou que ficassemos a sós. - Amanhã, combinado? - Concordei enquanto bocejava, odiava bocejar na frente dele. - Se cuida, ve se não vai em festas beber.

- Pode deixar, _senhor_. - Dei um passo para ficar mais próximo dele e poder tocar-lhe os lábios. Aquilo já estava virando um vicio, Itachi era meu único e predileto vicio.

- Está tarde. - Disse ele ao nos separarmos. A hora do adeus era tão ruim, um vázio tomava conta de mim ao ve-lo se despedir de mim. - Tenho que ir. - Fiz um biquinho, imitando uma criança manhosa. Eu tenho certeza que ele acha que eu sou uma. - Não faz isso Sakura, se não eu não consigo ir embora.

- Mas esse é o real objetivo da coisa. - Ele sorriu e enlaçou minha cintura, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto sentia sua respiração. Apertei-o mais forte que pude contra mim.

- Eu te amo. - Itachi falou isso tão próximo do ouvido que cheguei a sentir um arrepio, mas um arrepio tão bom.

- Eu também te amo.

Então nós se separamos um pouco, só para nos olharmos. Me perdi naqueles olhos assim como me perdi na primeira vez que o vi.

- Até amanhã.

Beijou minha testa e entrou no carro dando a partida. Logo sumira no meio dos outros carros na rua, fechei a porta e entrei em casa.

- Mãe?! - Gritei vendo que ela não se encontrava na sala. Eu tinha certeza que ela ia vir correndo saber os acontecimentos, e como previsto, lá estava ela sentada no sofá aguardando. - Eu tenho mesmo que contar tudo hoje?

- Não, não precisa. Mas as coisas importantes você pode contar, não é?! - Os olhos dela brilharam como nunca e eu sabia que iria me sentir muito mal se não lhe contasse alguma coisinha hoje. Então sentei no sofá, acomodando-me de um jeito que minhas costas não doessem, e comecei a falar.

- Bom, ele me pediu em casamento. - Mamãe abriu um enorme sorriso, mas continuei a falar sem parar antes que ela se pronunciasse. - Nós... nós.... er... - Que culpa eu tinha se era timida? As palavras não saiam, e esperei que ela advinhasse. Mas ela não advinhou, nem sequer tentou. - Nós, dormimos juntos. - DORMIMOS? Eu só espero que ela entenda o significado desse "dormimos".

- Dormiram juntos? Como assim? Dormiram mesmo? - Ah ela é tão esperta pra cada coisa inútil, que no momento que ela pode ser mais esperta, ela joga isso fora.

- Mãe, nós não dormimos. Entende? - Eu dei uma piscadinha pra ela e levantei fitando o chão, tentando fugir do seu olhar que eu não conseguia decifrar.

- Vocês...vocês, fizeram _sexo?_ - Fiquei feliz ao saber que eu não era a única tímida o suficiente para falar sobre essas coisas, só que mamãe era mil vezes mais solta do que eu.

- É mãe, fizemos! Agora posso, dormir?! - Comecei a subir as escadas sem ouvir sua resposta, e não ouve resposta alguma. Ela ficou quieta me observando ir para o quarto. Respirei aliviada, consegui fugir do assunto, mas só até amanhã.

Amanhã eu iria sair com Itachi, não iria? Então eu não teria tempo algum para falar com mamãe, e poderei enrolar mais um pouquinho antes das perguntas constrangedoras que estavam por vir.

- MÃE?! Só pra avisar... - Eu gritava para que ela me ouvisse de qualquer lugar da casa que ela estivesse. - Eu vou sair com o Itachi amanhã!Vamos marcar a data do casamento!

E caí na cama, eu tinha dormido tanto no carro, mas uma moleza tremenda se apossou do meu corpo. Fiquei girando de um lado para o outro, e finalmente peguei no sono.

* * *

Ouvi o barulho do carro de Itachi do meu quarto, fui conferir na janela e lá estava ele olhando na minha direção, mas não estava sorrindo. Dei um tchauzinho e pedi para esperar, já que ainda estava me arrumando. Não sabia exatamente em que igreja iriamos, deixaria aquilo para ele escolher, não fazia muita questão já que todas as igrejas daqui são extremamente bonitas.

Mamãe entrou no quarto e sentou na minha cama.

- Tem certeza de que quer isso, não é? - Mamãe as vezes me assustava. Em um dia ela estava doida para eu casar com Itachi, para me firmar com ele de uma vez por toda, e no dia seguinte ela estava com esse ar de dúvida, de medo, de cautela. - Eu não consigo esconder minha felicidade de ver você finalmente feliz com algum cara filha. Para mim, para mim, ouviu? - Eu concordei e ela continuou - Ele é o cara perfeito. Só que pra você filha, ele pode não ser perfeito. E eu não quero que você faça isso só por não querer magoá-lo. Você tem que ter certeza do que quer, tem que pensar primeiro em você. - Aquilo já não estava me deixando confortável e resolvi acabar logo com o assunto.

- Mãe, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Eu sei que falei tantas coisas boas de Sasuke pra você, mas ninguém me faz feliz como Itachi faz. Ele é especial, e eu sei que também sou especial para ele. Você entende isso? - Mamãe apenas ficou parada vendo eu desabafar. E eu preferia ela assim, em silêncio, me dando espaço. - Nunca estive tão feliz e com tanta certeza de uma decisão. Você me conhece bem, e sabe como nunca fui boa em tomar decisões importantes, mas, sinto que agora tudo faz sentido pra mim, e que essa é a melhor decisão que posso tomar.

Fiquei feliz quando senti ela me abraçar, era tão bom poder contar com ela, tão bom me abrir assim com alguém. Levantei de cama e ajeitei minha roupa, Itachi já devia estar impaciente, mas com a conversa eu tinha completamente me esquecido que ele estava lá fora. Dei um beijo em mamãe e fui ao seu encontro.

- Pronta?

- Claro.

* * *

Parei em frente a igreja que Itachi escolhera. Era enorme, de uma graciosidade inexplicável. Tudo ali parecia ter feito com o máximo de vontade, precaução e inspiração já imaginada. Eu não a conhecia, mas já ouvira falar muito bem de suas artes. E todos que diziam isso não estavam nem um pouco enganados. Levantei a cabeça para poder observar a igreja por inteira, as portas enormes de madeira, com alguns traços salientes, davam um charme e uma paz a mais naquele lugar. Sorri com o gosto de Itachi, era mais do que eu imaginava.

Itachi passou o braço por cima do meu ombro e começou a caminhar em direção a igreja. Minha boca quase caiu quando entramos, era muito mais bonita do que o lado de fora. No teto haviam várias imagens pintadas, e lá dentro, você sentia algo estranho. Não sei dizer o que senti, mas era algo fascinante. As janelas eram de uma beleza inexistente, e o reflexo de uma pintura fazia com que os vidros ficassem coloridos.

Nos cantos haviam estátuas de Jesus e de outros Santos que eu não pude identificar. Fomos em direção ao padre que parecia nos aguardar ancioso, comprimentamos-o e seguimos até uma sala.

Em pouco tempo, sem problemas algum, marcamos o dia do nosso casamento. Era daqui 3 meses, a imagem do casamento, a lua de mel, tudo vinha em minha mente como um turbilhão, eu mal continha a excitação. Itachi viu que eu ficara contente e mal conseguia esconder o sorriso e a excitação também, as imagens do meu vestido, de mim entrando na igreja, era incrível.

Sem perceber graças aos meus pensamentos, me encontrei parada dentro do carro ao lado de uma sorveteria. Itachi abriu a porta do meu lado convidando-me para sair, sorri e levantei.

- Você... está, quieta. - Talvez porque eu estivesse perdida em meus pensamentos, mas o sentimento de medo em seu olhar me fez pensar que talvez eu estivesse parecendo arrependida.

- Não! - Segurei a mão dele enquanto ele me levava para dentro da sorveteria. - Eu estou muito feliz, muito mesmo. Como nunca estive Ita-kun.

- Tem certeza de que não é muito cedo para você?

- Tenho total certeza. - Então ele abriu aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso que eu desejava poder ter para mim eternamente, e esperava que assim fosse. - Eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você.

* * *

Cheguei em casa exausta. O dia fora de muita correria, vendo pequenos detalhes sobre o casamento, eu precisava decidir logo quem seria minha madrinha para ela me ajudar. Talvez Hinata, ela era a que mais merecia, e parecia que ela iria adorar a idéia. Deitei em minha cama e fiquei a encarar o meu computador, lembrei da noite em que Ino brigou comigo pelo msn, aquela noite que eu achava que iria ser a pior, acabou sendo a melhor. Mesmo ela tendo sido um pouco, digamos, aterrorizante, mas me proporcionou um namorado, um noivo, mais que perfeito.

Ouvi a campainha tocar lá embaixo e estranhei, olhei para o relógio e marcavam vinte minutos para as onze. Que maldita pessoa visitava alguém essa hora? Talvez uma amiga de mamãe, quem sabe. Mas ouvi a própria gritando meu nome lá de baixo, talvez fosse Itachi. A idéia me animou, arrumei o cabelo com ajuda do espelho no banheiro e rumei escada a baixo.

Só que não era bem a pessoa que eu esperava, era Shikamaru.

- Shi-Shi-Shikamaru?

- Ele disse que precisava falar urgente com você querida. - Disse mamãe tão calma, só que eu sentia que ela não tinha gostado daquela visitinha noturna. - Vou deixar vocês a sós. - E se foi pela porta da cozinha.

- Bom, o que te trás a essa hora da noite aqui? - Convidei-o a sentar no sofá a frente do que eu me sentara, não seria nem um pouco confortável sentar ao seu lado. Shikamaru parecia gente fina, mas eu nunca fui de conversar com ele. Era algo bizarro uma aproximação assim tão rapidamente.

- Eu precisava falar algo para você Sakura e sinceramente não sei nem por onde começar. - Aquilo não estava me cheirando bem. As mãos do garoto a minha frente tremiam, e suas pernas não paravam de balançar. Algo não muito legal estava para acontecer. - Lembra quando eu te disse que não aguentava mais Ino, e que aquilo que você falou foi um maravilhoso pretesto para terminar com ela?

Acenti com a cabeça e engoli em seco. O que ele queria dizer com aquelas coisas? Minha cabeça girava enquanto várias coisas vinham em minha mente, o que Ino tinha a ver com tudo aquilo? Aliás, por que diabos estavamos tendo essa conversa?

- Eu queria terminar com Ino, porque na verdade eu tinha outra garota em minha cabeça. - Ah meu Deus, não. Não, não e não. Itachi bem que podia aparecer naquela hora e dar um basta na conversa, pois o que estava a vir não seria nada bom. - E eu acho que você sabe quem é essa garota.

- Ahn. Er. Assim...

- Não precisa dizer nada Sakura. Eu sei que você gosta do Itachi e não de mim. - Viu, eu disse que não iria sair coisa boa. Eu só me perguntava quais motivos um garoto como Shikamaru(que aparentava ser muito legal) teria para gostar de alguém como eu. Ainda mais porque eu estou comprometida e todos lá na escola sabem muito bem disso, inclusive um casalzinho infernal. - Mas eu precisava falar isso para você, não tinha mais como me segurar.

- Aquelas flores?

- Sim.

E paramos de conversar, apenas ficamos nos encarando. Eu rezava para que mamãe resolvesse ouvir um pouquinho da conversa e enxergasse que as coisas não estavam indo nada bem. Enquanto ele me encarava eu pensava. Antes de mim encontrar Itachi, ninguém ligava para eu. Nenhum garoto, além daquele Sasuke, olhavam para mim com outros olhos. E agora é só eu encontrar alguém decente que vem um monte.

- Bom, olhando pra você eu vejo que só estou atrapalhando. - Ele se levantou e eu não podia impedir. Acompanhei-o até a porta em silêncio. - Desejo felicidades a vocês dois, mas caso termine, estarei aqui. - Ele deu uma piscadinha, mas eu precisava terminar com as esperanças dele.

- Nós vamos nos casar. - A expressão dele mudou totalmente, não posso dizer que ficou ruim, pois já estava péssima antes deu pronunciar as palavras. - Daqui a 3 meses, eu sinto muito.

- Não tem o que sentir Sakura, só quero te pedir uma última coisa.

Fiquei em frente a porta esperando o seu pedido. Mas ele não veio pronunciado, e sim veio em um _beijo_. Isso mesmo, ele me beijou.

* * *

**Bom, dessa vez eu não demorei tanto para postar! Fiquei contente comigo mesma haha. Só que esse capítulo não era para mim postar agora, era mais pra frente, mas decidi por dar um presentinho de Natal atrasado e de Ano Novo!**

**Desejo um ótimo ano novo para todos, com muitas fics haha, principalmente de Itachi e Sakura hihi!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, o próximo NÃO É O ÚLTIMO! Decidi fazer mais uns, dois, ou quem sabe três. Estou animada hihi!**

**Agradeço a todas as reviews, algumas pessoas não abandonaram a fic, mas os números de reviews cairam demaaais, e eu não posso reclamar haieohaeoiheaioa.**

**Ah e repostei o capitulo pra avisar que as reviews estao sendo respondidas por email!! xD**

**Vou indo agora!**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

**MUITA PAZ, SAÚDE ETC ETC!**

**beijinhosssss**


	16. Baile

**Spirit of the Sea**

* * *

Entrei na escola disposta a não falar com ninguém, mas meu plano fora por água a baixo. Logo Naruto e Hinata apareceram, de mãos dadas, querendo saber tudo sobre o noivado. A notícia corria mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Olhei as paredes do colégio e pude perceber que tinham cartazes novos ali. Me aproximei e li o anúncio.

" Baile anual do colégio. Compre seu ingresso já! " No cartaz indicava o lugar onde deviam ser comprados os ingressos. Itachi não ia me deixar fugir desse baile. Arranquei um, dos vinte, cartazes que tinha ali e guardei em minha mochila. Corri para a sala, deixando Naruto e Hinata para trás. Entrei e dei de cara com Shikamaru. Ele apenas me olhou de cima a baixo e eu desviei meu olhar, não queria ter que encara-lo. E tentaria ao máximo não deixar Itachi descobrir aquele beijo tão, sem noção.

A aula foi tranquila, nada de novidade, tudo pacato. Nada fazia muito sentido ali pra mim, minha mente apenas vagava por Itachi e por tudo que nos envolvia. Eu mal conseguia prestar atenção nas coisas ali, minha vida tinha mudado tanto desde que eu conheci Itachi, eu não via a hora de ficar mais velha e amadurecer para entender melhor Itachi e suas filosofias e tudo mais. Minha vida agora dependia completamente a ele, e eu não via problema nenhum nisso. Apenas agradecia por ele ter me salvado de uma vida de patricinhas e guerrinhas escolares anteriores.

Cheguei em casa de saco cheio e vi as mensagens da caixa eletrônica. Lá estava a de Itachi, que eu já imaginava, me convidando para o baile. Então eu teria que ver roupas e tudo mais, ah eu não prestava para aquelas coisas. Mas brigar com ele por esse motivo, não fazia a mínima noção para mim. Resolvi aceitar e fazer a vontade dele, todos ficariam mais feliz assim.

* * *

Tudo estava lindo, a decoração impecável, as pessoas totalmente arrumadas. Itachi enlaçava forte meu braço junto do seu, e me conduzia até a entrada da festa. Eu vestia um vestido dado por ele, mas me sentia completamente diferente do que eu era, do meu estilo normal de roupas. Ele apenasn tentava me acalmar me levando para o aglomerado de pessoas que dançavam, alguns totalmente fora do rítimo. Eu quis morrer quando dei de cara com Sasuke.

- Olha só se não é a Sakura largada. Bonita heim? - Itachi rosnou do meu lado, mas fiz questão de segurá-lo. Eu já estava pagando o mico de ir nesse baile e ficar envolvida em uma briga não seria nada legal. A não ser que Sasuke levasse uns lindos socos e saísse daqui de olho roxo. Iria ser tão, tão, mas tão maravilhoso e emocionante! Não tão mais emocionante como na vez em que eu bati na Ino. Mas que iria ser ótimo, iria. E convenhamos, Sasuke merece isso e muito mais.

- Tenho dó de você Sasuke. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu agradeço por você ter deixado ela para mim. Ela _inteirinha_. - Agora foi Sasuke que rosnou, mas não se moveu. Talvez com medo de partir para cima de Itachi, pelo menos ele tinha noção de como Itachi é mais forte. Eles apenas se encaravam, pareciam animais selvagens que se estudavam antes de partir para o ataque. E felizmente, ou infelizmente, eu não iria conseguir acabar com a briga. E ninguém ali iria querer se entrometer em briga de irmãos.

- Se gabando só por que conseguiu levá-la para cama? - Ele riu. - Dá licença Itachi, olhe a que ponto você chegou. Pegando as sobras do seu querido irmãozinho? O que que é isso... - Eu não vi quase nada, apenas senti quando Itachi largou meu braço, e logo em seguida vi Sasuke no chão e gotas de sangue pingando da mão direita de meu noivo. Meu Deus o que era aquilo?

O povo se juntou em volta dos dois, gritando como loucos e jogando comida para o alto. Lentamente Sasuke foi levantando com a boca repleta de sangue, escorrendo até seu pescoço e manchando sua blusa. Itachi ria, sem perder a concentração. Meus olhos piscavam rapidamente, ainda tentando entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu me sentia extremamente feliz por ter vindo a este baile principalmente com Itachi. Eu não tinha noção de quanto era minha vontade de vingança contra Sasuke. Comecei a gritar junto com a multidão. Sasuke e Itachi se olhavam ainda.

- Desculpe irmãozinho querido, eu tive que destruir sua boquinha. Como vai beijar a Ino agora? - Lembrei da loira azeda e procurei por ela na multidão. Ela tinha um olhar assustado misturado com pena, pena do seu queridinho cumplice.

- Do mesmo jeito que você vive beijando ela. - Eu sabia que Sasuke estava blefando, confiava plenamente em Itachi. Sasuke estralou os dedos preparando para atacar, ou tentar. Itachi permaneceu parado esperando o movimento do irmão mais novo. Olhei para longe e encontrei os diretores procurando o local da briga, não que fosse algo difícil, mas a multidão impedia a chegada deles.

Sasuke voou como um touro em direção do irmão, mas Itachi foi mais rápido e segurou a cabeça de Sasuke com uma mão. O povo ao meu lado olhava impressionado, até eu estava com medo de Itachi naquela situação.

- Você é um bosta, um bosta completo. - E Itachi deu uma joelhada no estômago do irmão, que caiu no chão desacordado. Os diretores chegaram e expulsaram eu, Itachi e Sasuke da festa. Eu e Itachi fomos rindo e Sasuke foi direto para o hospital, provavelmente colocar uns pontos na boca. Rasguei um pedaço da barra do meu vestido e enrolei na mão de Itachi, que ainda sangrava, pouco, mas sangrava. Ele apenas sorriu em forma de agradecimento.

- Sabe, você foi fantástico. - Ele me olhou intrigado, e eu tomei o direito de continuar. - Me senti como uma, princesa. Não sei. Você me defendendo foi maravilhoso!

- Se eu não defender você, quem fará isso? - Nós dois rimos, eu não precisava de tanta proteção assim. Mas ele tinha se tornado meu guarda-costas exclusivo desde que nos conhecemos. - Quer ir para casa? - Fiz que não com a cabeça. Já tinha perdido o baile mesmo, voltar para casa não ia ser nada emocionante. Mamãe ia ficar me perguntando várias coisas, e se tinha algo que eu não queria fazer, era contar os detalhes da luta que eu tinha visto. Pelo menos não agora. Só queria ficar com o Itachi, mais alguns instantezinhos.

Fomos caminhando até um parque próximo da minha escola, sentamos cada um em um balanço lado a lado e ficamos olhando as estrelas presentes no céu. Eu não queria falar nada, só queria aproveitar a presença dele ali ao meu lado. Tudo aquilo parecia um conto de fadas. Eu sou tão nova e tão imatura, e estou prestes a me casar! Dá para imaginar isso? Em poucos meses minha vida mudou completamente!

- Você está feliz? - Eu não acreditava que ele tinha perguntado aquilo. Ele não precisava ter feito aquela pergunta! Era só olhar para mim e comparar a como eu era antes de conhece-lo! Ele riu vendo minha expressão, ele já tinha entendido. - Ótimo. Tinha receio de que você ainda estava com medo.

- Eu realmente fiquei com medo de você hoje! Mas fiquei muito feliz também. Só que tem uma coisa. - Ele me fitou, sem nem imaginar o que eu ia falar. - Você podia ter deixado um pouquinho para mim, seria tão bom!!!!!!!!!

Itachi começou a rir. Eu adorava vê-lo rindo, era tão fofo. Eu não tinha ficado com medo dele, só um pouquinho eu admito. Mas eu tinha ele a meu favor, não tinha? Então aquilo era totalmente ótimo. Nos abraçamos e ficamos assim até tarde da noite, ninguém nos vendo, ninguém para nos encomodar. Aquilo era ótimo e era nosso futuro de casados! Só eu e ele! Eu e ele!

Eu mal conseguia esperar...

* * *

**Eu estou com pressssa! rs. eu primeiramente ia terminar a fic nesse capítulo, mas resolvi fazer um especial dedicado a todas as pessoas que comentaram durante a fic inteira! Espero que voces gostem deste, eu adoreiiiii esse capitulo haha! reviews depois eu respondo ok? **

**mas como eu disse estou com pressa. beijos se cuidem!**

**ENJOIIIIII**

**e cliquem naquela coisa verdinha aqui embaixo hiHI!**


	17. Juramento de fidelidade

**Spirit of the Sea**

* * *

Era meu dia, eu mal conseguia acreditar. Levantei da cama com tanta disposição, que alguém vendo aquela cena não saberia que se tratava de Haruno. Tinha sonhado com esse dia o último mês todo, e ele finalmente tinha chego. Minha felicidade dependia desse dia, minha vida começaria de novo a partir de hoje. E eu não via a hora de recomeçar. Estava saindo do quarto quando um cheiro estranho invadiu meu quarto. Meu estômago estava prestes a entrar em rota de colisão e só me dei conta de que estava péssima quando vomitei na privada do meu banheiro. Respirei fundo, escovei os dentes novamente e decidi por esconder esse pequeno fato de minha mãe. Rezando para que o cheiro não me encomodasse novamente e que ela não percebesse nada. Desci as escadas de casa tentando parecer o mais natural, esquecendo o fato passado. Encontrei mamãe na cozinha, com a xícara de café em suas mãos. Novamente aquele cheiro, mas meu estômago já estava um pouco mais calmo.

- Caiu da cama Sakura? - Disse ela, enquanto virava sua xícara de café com leite. Ela estava feliz, dava para ver isso em seu rosto. Todos estavam felizes, aquele clima era maravilhoso. E de hoje em diante só melhoraria. - Isso chegou agora cedo pra você querida, mas não se assuste com o remetente.

- Nada vai me assustar mamãe! - Arranquei o papel de sua mão e hesitei quando li o nome atrás da carta. Era de Sasuke. Mas o que aquele garoto ainda queria comigo?

- Eu tentei avisar. - Ignorei as palavras de minha mãe e abri o envelope, anciosa para descobrir o que tinha ali dentro. Só esperava do fundo do meu coração que não fosse mais uma de suas coisas.

_" Sakura, espero que você não tenha rasgado isso quando leu meu nome, mas se você está lendo isso deve ser porque não rasgou. Enfim, eu admito, não tive coragem de falar as minhas palavras a seguir na sua frente. Fui até a sua casa hoje cedo e hesitei na porta, não sabia o que fazer. Minhas mãos tremiam, tudo estava estranho demais para mim. Decidi voltar para casa, e precisava de certa forma falar com você. E a única opção que eu conseguiria tornar real era por meiode uma carta. Eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas, eu não sou o Sasuke que você conheceu nesses últimos tempos. Pelo menos eu não era isso que eu acabei me tornando, mas não há desculpa nenhuma que faça voltar atrás, não é? Portanto, a única coisa que eu posso escrever aqui, é que eu desejo tudo de bom para você e meu irmão. Sim, é isso mesmo que você está lendo. Eu lhe desejo tudo de bom, muitas felicidades com meu irmão. Se você o escolheu, eu tenho que aceitar será o melhor para você. Mas eu nunca vou esquecer que um dia eu já tive você, mas não tive a competência de faze-lá feliz. E se de certo modo isso te conforta, eu vou carregar essa culpa e essa dor pelo resto da minha vida. Hoje eu estarei lá, na primeira fila, para ver como você estará linda e feliz, invejando meu irmão pela sua sorte grande. Vou aplaudir de pé o casal, chorando por dentro pensando que podia ser eu. Mas estarei lá, pode ter certeza. Por último, obrigado por ter lido essa carta. Considero isso como uma segunda chance que você me deu. É isso. Ah, e fique mais linda do que já é. Um beijo.  
Uchiha Sasuke"_

Eu terminei de ler a carta aos prantos. Não chorava de tristeza, chorava de um tipo estranho de alegria. Era difícil ler aquelas palavras de Sasuke, um garoto sempre orgulhoso, que nunca aceitava um erro. Muito menos pedia desculpas. E todas aquelas palavras eram para ela, todas aquelas desculpas, todas aquela tristeza jamais vista no Uchiha, tudo se direcionava à ela. Dobrou a carta e pôs de volta no envelope, guardaria aquilo para sempre. Limpou os olhos, afastando as lágrimas restantes, mesmo com todos os ocorridos, Sasuke ainda sabia como mexer com a minha pessoa. Levantei meu olhar e deparei com uma mãe em choque.

- Mãe, está tudo bem. É que foi um... - Travei - baque, sabe? Vou guardar isso e já volto.

Subi as escadas ainda chorando, era triste ver como as coisas podiam ter sido diferentes. Eu podia estar com Sasuke agora, não que eu gostaria que isso acontecesse, mas era uma situação muito possível, que por meras idiotices não foi para frente. Mas aí eu conheci Itachi e bem, não preciso falar mais nada. Novamente senti aquele incomodo no estômago e corri para o banheiro, mas nada aconteceu. Eu deveria ter comido algo ruim, era apenas isso. Quando eu voltei para a cozinha, mamãe já não estava mais lá. Tomei meu café tranquila, tranquila até demais, se é que vocês me entendem. Ouvi a campainha tocar e bufei, pelo amor de Deus, que horas eram?

- São nove da manhã de sábado Shikamaru. - Revirei os olhos quando vi quem era na porta, só podia ser brincadeira dos Deuses comigo. Todo mundo resolveu falar com a minha pessoa, bem hoje! Tentei ser educada, mesmo nervosa. Convidei-o para entrar e logo ele estava sentado no sofá olhando a televisão. - Então?

- É hoje seu casamento, não é? - Hã? Dou um chute ou não dou nesse garoto? São nove horas da manhã de sábado, o dia do meu casamento, o dia que eu li uma carta linda de um garoto que eu amei praticamente a minha vida toda, e ainda ouço essa pergunta! - Desculpe, não sou bom com datas.

- Achei que tivesse mandado o seu convite. - Eu tinha que entrar para um grupo de teatro, minha interpretação estava sendo maravilhosa, pelo menos até aquele momento.

- Mandou, mandou sim. É que eu não vim falar disso, foi só para quebrar o gelo, entende? - Claro que eu te entendo Shikamaru, agora eu levanto do meu sofá e tasco lhe um beijo. Com total certeza era isso que ele estava pensando ou imaginando naquele momento, mas coitado. Eu gostava dele.

- Pois bem, eu estou esperando.

- Me desculpa, sabe! - Ele começou a gaguejar desesperadamente e meus dedos já batiam em um ritmo rápido na mesa de madeira. - Eu não sei por quais motivos fui inventar de gostar de você. Você sempre foi apaixonada pelo Sasuke e depois se apaixonou pelo irmão dele, era óbvio que eu não conseguiria entrar nessa rodinha. Era óbvio demais!

- Shikamaru, você não tem que pedir desculpas nenhuma. - Eu decide por cortar aquela conversa. Já tinha sido difícil demais ler as palavras de Sasuke, ouvir mais um pedido de desculpas naquele dia seria tortura demais para o meu gosto. - As pessoas acabam se apaixonando, pela pessoa certa ou pela errada. Isso acontece, mas é legal o fato de que você viu que não tinha chances de "entrar na rodinha". - Usei a mesma expressão que ele usou, tentando ser um pouco descontraida, só que Shikamaru não se movia. Parecia estar em transe, em algum tipo de guerra com o seu interior. - E bem, eu espero que você compareça hoje. E que você ache alguém que possa gostar de você. - Ele finalmente sorriu e levantou para me abraçar.

Retribui o abraço. Era bom abraçar um amigo, mesmo que os sentimentos sejam diferentes pelas duas partes. Suspirei percebendo que no fim, tudo tinha dado certo. Shikamaru já estava indo embora quando virou para mim.

- Eu gosto, sempre gostei, da Ino e vou reconquista-lá. Obrigado Sakura, por tudo. - Shikamaru piscou e saiu. Me joguei no sofá esperando a fixa cair. Então, tudo estava resolvido. Corri para o meu quarto e liguei o computador, faziam anos que eu não entrava no Msn. Me conectei e logo vi Hinata online. Ps: com o nick assim: Hinata s2 Naruto. Era tão bonitinho. Mandei mensagem.

_Futura Uchiha_ diz:  
OIIIIIIIIIII! Cara você não sabe o que aconteceu.

_Hinata s2 Naruto_ diz:  
meu, nem me fala. hj é o dia do seu casamento, eu nem quero saber. Estou com medo!

_Futura Uchiha_ diz:  
mesmo você sendo chata eu vou te contar, tá? E eu adorei o seu nick! Tão lindinho!

E ficamos conversando por algumas horas, permaneci offline pois Sasuke estava online e tive medo dele vir falar comigo. Eu até gostaria de ver se ele falaria comigo, mas não hoje. Não era o dia certo. Hinata me contara alguns detalhes sobre seu namoro com Naruto, e que eles tinham avançado em certas coisas também. Ela não me contara os detalhes, disse que para isso um dia ela ligava, e nós dividiriamos a conta do telefone como nos velhos tempos.

Velhos tempos, em pensar que isso faz mais ou menos um ano, logo a escola acabará, as pessoas se dividirão, inclusive eu. Não sei como vou ficar com Hinata, com Naruto, Tenten e etc. Só sei que sentirei uma falta enorme. Ouvi mamãe bater na porta e deixei que ela entrasse.

- Não está na hora de você ir tomar banho para o cabelereiro? Acho que você já está atrasada!

- A mãe, relaxa. - Olhei o relógio e vi que realmente estava atrasada - Não seria uma noiva se não estivesse atrasada. - E ela riu docemente.

OoOoOoOooOOOooOOooOOoooO

Meu cabelo estava quase pronto, só restava o finalzinho da maquiagem. O vestido tinha entrado perfeitamente, sem qualquer problema. Nada de engordar, nada de pequenos defeitos, estava tudo perfeito. Me olhava no espelho e aquela imagem parecia falsa para mim, de tão inacreditável que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo. Gostaria apenas de ser uma mosquinha e descobrir o que Itachi estava fazendo e pensando nesse exato momento.

**Itachi's POV.**

A gravata não se ajeitava de nenhum modo e Kisame não fazia a menor ideia de como me ajudar. Aquela situação já estava ficando embaraçada, da goleada que estávamos levando de uma mera gravata. Se fosse há algum tempo atrás eu já teria cortado ela ao meio, mas eu tinha que estar apresentável para Sakura. Ela sim, deveria estar maravilhosa, mais do que sempre foi. Apesar de que isso era totalmente impossível.

- Bom, acho melhor você já se posicionar. Todos estão aqui, menos ela é claro. - Kisame começou a falar quando finalmente terminamos com a gravata. Eu estava pronto, agora só faltava esperar por ela. Meu Deus, eu nunca estive tão nervoso como no dia de hoje. Já lutara tantas vezes, tivera tantos problemas, e nada se comparava ao sentimento que eu estava sentido agora. Era bom e ao mesmo tempo sufocante. Que desispero!

Apertei a mão de Kisame e dei um leve abraço nele, eu não costumava ser carinhoso com os outros. Mas hoje pouco me importava com a minha pose de homem frio, eu jogaria tudo para o alto. Minha nova vida começaria hoje.

- Sabe... - Eu reconheci o tom de voz de Kisame e tentei evitar. - Até que sua noiva tem umas amiguinhas, digamos assim, bonitas. - Eu sabia que vinha besteira, mas era divertido ouvir aquelas coisas. - Mas a Sakura é melhor. - Também sabia que ele só falava aquilo para me provocar, eu não caia mais. Era apenas uma diversão nossa.

- Você é o pior padrinho da face da Terra. - Dei um empurrão nele e fui comprimentar o pessoal no salão. Sasuke estava lá, totalmente perdido. Quase não reconheci o meu pequenino irmão. Quando me viu, se levantou e veio em minha direção. - Sasuke...

- Parabéns. - Foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de voltar para o banco da primeira fileira, que era onde ele estava antes. Eu imaginava o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele, mas eu não tinha culpa nenhuma naquela história. Se alguém tem que ser culpado, ele que se culpe. Comprimentei metade das pessoas, o resto eu não conhecia.

Os minutos não passavam, o embrulho no meu estômago só aumentava. Meu Deus, como essa mulher consegue mexer tanto comigo? Me desprendi dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi a música. A música que nós dois tinhamos escolhido para a sua entrada. Spirit of the Sea instrumental, era maravilhosa. Todos os convidados se levantaram e a porta enorme se abriu.

Lá estava ela, linda, maravilhosa, aliás, não existia adjetivo que descrevesse como Sakura estava. Seu sorriso ia de lado a lado e seus olhos brilhavam como nunca haviam brilhado antes. Ela estava fascinante, literalmente fantástica. E ela era minha.

**Sakura's POV.**

Minhas pernas tremiam, eu praticamente não as sentia. Me avisaram que estava na hora, e eu entrei. A primeira pessoa que vi foi Itachi. Ele estava paralisado,literalmente congelado! Mas olhava para mim e estava feliz, eu podia sentir a felicidade no seu olhar. Sorri de volta para ele. Tentei manter minhas pernas firmes, algo que se tornava cada segundo mais difícil. Ainda mais contando com um olhar de Itachi completo em você, e mais os de uma centena de pessoas. Reparei em mamãe chorando, em meus tios que não via há muito tempo, Hinata que chorava feito uma criança, Naruto que sorria, e por fim vi Sasuke. Onde ele disse que estaria, na primeira fila. Me olhava com uma mistura de dor e felicidade. Com a felicidade prevalecendo, pelo menos pelo seu exterior. Lhe mandei o sorriso, que foi logo retribuido. Eu tinha perdoado aquele garoto, ele merecia.

Caminhei a passos curtos em na direção de Itachi, e quando cheguei perto dele,segurou minha mão. E agora eu me sentia completa, só pelo simples fato dele estar segurando a minha mão.

- Eu te amo. - Falou tão baixo, que nem o padre a nossa frente podia ter escutado. Aquele eu te amo era só para mim e sempre seria apenas para mim.

Abaixei o véu e olhei nos olhos de Itachi novamente. Ficamos assim por meros segundos, que mais tinham parecido uma eternidade de tão profundo que fora. Voltei a olhar o padre e começamos com os juramentos.

- Eu prometo amar você...- Ele dizia segurando minhas mãos.

- Uchiha Itachi eu lhe juro fidelidade... - Eu dizia enquanto segurava as minhas lágrimas.

Além das cameras, aquele momento estaria registrado para sempre em minha memória. Tudo estava em perfeita sintonia, era o paraíso em terra.

- O noivo pode beijar a noiva.

E aquele foi o beijo mais breve, mas também o mais maravilhoso do nosso amor. Ali celava nosso elo, nosso ato de fidelidade um com o outro. Ali estava nossa nova vida, nossa vida à dois. Seguimos para a saída da Igreja, e meu cabelo já estava cheio de arroz. Eu apenas ria, ria, ria... sem parar. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer naquele momento. Capaz de no dia seguinte acordar com dor na bochecha de tanto sorrir, mas tanto faz, como tanto fez.

Já não existiam mais pessoas ao nosso redor, era apenas eu e Itachi. Nossas mãos entrelaçadas durante o caminho para o carro com a traseira carregada de latinhas. Um sonho realizado. Era tudo o que girava em minha mente. Logo percebi que não era só a minha cabeça que girava, meu estômago girava junto. Itachi me olhou sem entender e eu abri a boca, na tentativa inútel de falar.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoooOooOOo**

Levantei da suposta cama que eu estava e dei de cara com um assutado Itachi.

- Sakura?! Sakura?! - Disse desesperadamente enquanto procurava minhas mãos que estavam escondidas por baixo do cobertor. - Ela acordou! - Um moço de branco apareceu, e só quando olhei em sua direção vi os carros logo a frente. Eu estava em uma ambulância, mas não lembrava de nada. O casamento, eu tinha me casado... fitei minhas vestes. Eu ainda usava o vestido branco, então...

- O que aconteceu? - Puxei o máximo de ar suficiente para falar, eu estava fraca demais e nem ao menos sabia dizer porque. O médico levantou meu rosto fiscalizando-me sem explicar absolutamente nada, e logo sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Você estava a caminho da sua festa de casamento quando vomitou em seu marido e desmaiou. - Arregalei os olhos enquanto me virava para Itachi. Ele estava sem o paletó, provavelmente sujo pelo meu vomito. Meu Deus, que horror. - Por enquanto ainda não sabemos o que causou isto. Tiramos sua pressão e está normal. Perguntamos a sua mãe se você tinha se alimentado direito, ela disse que sim. Não comentou nada sobre alguma comida diferente. Você lembra de algo?

- N-não... eu não comi nada de diferente. - Minha voz estava baixa, quase não se dava para ouvir. Eu estava muito fraca, meus olhos pesavam e teimavam em se fechar.

- Estamos chegando no hospital, é melhor você descansar. Só quero te fazer mais uma pergunta, posso? - Itachi quase rosnou, insatisfeito com tantas perguntas do doutor que me levariam a fazer mais esforços. Respondi que sim com a cabeça, evitando assim de falar.

- Sua menstruação, como está? - E de repente tudo pareceu ficar claro para mim. Minha menstruação estava atrasada mais de cinco dias, o que não era nada comum. Meus seios estavam de certa forma diferente, mas eu achei tudo isso normal. O cheiro do café de mamãe mais cedo tinha me causado mal estar. Tudo se encaixava em um perfeito quebra-cabeça agora.

**Itachi's POV**

O carro começou a movimentar-se, e atrás de nós podia se ouvir o barulho das latinhas contra o chão. Olhei aquele ser pequeno, mas forte em volta dos meus braços. Seu cheiro me invadindo. Eu nunca imaginaria estar onde estou agora, mas eu garanto, é uma sensação incrível. Não tem como sentir tanta felicidade assim. Sakura levantou a cabeça devagar, fechou os olhos e tudo o que eu senti depois foi minha roupa molhada.

- SAKURA? SAKURA?! - Sakura tinha desmaiado para o lado da janela e depositado sua cabeça nela. Tentei, em vão, acordá-la. - PARA O CARRO! PARA ESSE CARRO JÁ! - O motorista parou o carro totalmente assustado, e só entendeu a situação quando olhou para o banco traseiro. Logo buscou por um celular em seu bolso e discou a emergência.

_..._

- Sua menstruação, como está? - Prestei muita atenção em todas as palavras do doutor, mas me desliguei quando senti Sakura apertar minha mão mais forte. Era apenas uma suposição, mas tente dizer isso ao meu coração que estava prestes a sair pela minha boca. Um filho, um filho, um herdeiro, uma mistura minha e dela. Era tudo o que rondava minha cabeça.

- Atrasada... - Ela disse com aquela voz mansa. Voz que eu reconheceria estando de olhos fechados. Acariciei sua mão lhe dando calma. Não queria que Sakura ficasse animada com a possível gravidez e na última hora descobrir que era um alarme falso. Mas confesso que até para mim, que sempre fui tão controlado, estava difícil aquela situação de ser ou nao ser pai.

Algum tempo se passou até o exame de sangue estar pronto. Sakura estava inquieta mesmo deitada na cama do hospital. Já de roupa trocada, virava de um lado para o outro enquanto esperava o resultado. Eu tentava ser o mais calmo naquele quarto e parecia que estava conseguindo, já que Sakura e sua mãe não conseguiam parar de fazer planos. Ouvimos a porta bater e o doutor entrar pela mesma. Corri para o lado de minha mulher e voltei a segurar suas mãos. Aquela espera estava nos matando.

- Bom, os resultados já estão em minhas mãos. Parece que você teve apenas um mal estar comum, causado por alguma comida ingerida. Me desculpem, mas foi alarme falso. - Depois de pedir passagem o doutor foi embora. A mãe de Sakura permanecia quieta, mas a filha não tinha uma expressão muito boa. E eu conhecia ela. Sakura estava segurando o choro. Sua mãe piscou para mim antes de deixar nós dois a sós.

- Amor... - Comecei, ainda sem saber direito o que falar. Acariciei sua mão de leve enquanto as primeiras lágrimas caiam pelo seu rosto. Aquela cena partia meu coração. - Não chore, por favor. - Limpei uma lágrima que corria em direção a sua boca e Sakura tentou esboçar um sorriso. - Nos casamos hoje, não está feliz? - Ela riu, mas dessa vez de um modo sincero. - Temos uma vida inteira pela frente, muitas oportunidades viram, você sabe disso!

- Eu sei Itachi, acho que me empolguei demais. Agora só quero sair daqui e curtir nossa lu... - O médico entrou novamente no quarto, mas dessa vez correndo e acompanhado da senhora Haruno. Ambos mantinham um sorriso largo em seus rostos e de certa forma aquilo me trouxe esperanças.

- Os exames foram trocados. Parabéns Haruno Sakura, você será mamãe! - E eu serei papai. Sakura não se conteve e desobedecendo todas as ordens possíveis jogou-se em meu colo. Agarrei-a antes dela tocar o chão evitando algum tipo de problema. Girei-a no ar. Sakura me daria o melhor presente de todos os tempos, a única que poderia me trazer tal felicidade. Abracei-a forte o suficiente para ela não tentar nenhuma fulga.

- Eu te amo muito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOOoOoOoOo**

_Quatro anos depois._

- Oh meu Deus. Minhas sinceras desculpas, não sei nem o que dizer! - Fitei o pequeno garotinho de cabelos negros, que não estava nem ligando para a conversa que eu tinha com a sua professora.

- Não acho que isso seja um caso para punir seu filho de qualquer forma, ele ainda é pequeno demais para medir consequencias. - Eu ficava tranquila com seus comentários, ser mãe a primeira vez não era uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais com Tay sendo o seu filho.

- Sim, claro. Mas penso que será melhor eu apenas explicar para ele que essas coisas não são para a idade dele. - Ela apenas riu e nos liberou em seguida. Caminhei em direção de Tay e o peguei no colo. Quatro anos e eu já não o aguentava mais no colo, apenas Itachi conseguia tal coisa.

- Mamãe eu vou levar bronca? - Fiz que não com a cabeça, enquanto me perdia toda o colocando na cadeirinha no banco traseiro. - E o papai? - Disse ele, já preparado para a viagem de volta para casa.

- Acho que ele vai gostar de saber do que você aprontou. - Coloquei o seu joguinho preferido em seu colo e em apenas um segundo Tay já estava totalmente em outro mundo, tentando passar do chefe final.

Quando chegamos em casa sorri aliviada ao ver que Itachi já estava lá. Beijei-o e agradeci pela gentileza de ter feito o jantar. Itachi tinha aprendido muito nesses últimos quatro anos.

- E então? O que foi que ele aprontou? - Lavei as mãos enquanto me segurava para não rir. Contei à ele que Tay tinha agarrado uma coleguinha e a beijado. Itachi também não conteve o riso. Tay apenas riu alto enquanto buscava pelos Padrinhos Mágicos na televisão. - Bom. Tal pai tal filho.

* * *

**NOSSA. Acabou gente! Eu nem acredito nisso...é uma sensação boa de dever feito, mas uma sensação tão ruim de saudade... ! Essa fic me marcou muito, as reviews foram maravilhosas, todos foram muito atenciosos... foi tudo muito bom! Aprendi muito enquanto a escrevia e eu tenho muito a agradecer. **

**Agradeçam também a Polly, se não fosse ela talvez o capitulo não tivesse saído hoje... **

**Estarei em breve com uma fic nova de Itachi e Sakura, então pra quem gostou da Spirit e quer conferir uma nova fic minha com o mesmo casal, fique ligado no meu profile... postarei em breve e tenho certeza de que irão gostar!**

**Agradecimentos especiais a TODOS, todos mesmo que comentaram, que tiveram atenção, que me alertaram, que favoritaram a fic. Muito obrigada Polly também...**

**Todos foram de grande importância.**

**ATÉ A PROXIMA!!**

**Um beijo!**


End file.
